


Pretty woman

by MariaHiruta



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaHiruta/pseuds/MariaHiruta
Summary: Blake is a successful business man who falls for a stripper. How cliché, right?
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 78
Kudos: 80





	1. Wicked games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is a successful business man who falls for a stripper. How cliché, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another story! Time stops got some really nice comments and I hope you will enjoy this story just as much! Please let me know what you think! 🙏 😊🌻

Blake Shelton is one of the world's youngest millionaires. He owns a bunch of companies in the alcohol industry worldwide. He is 25 years old and besides the legacy that his parents left, he has businesses of his own, making him much more than just an inheritor. He is a true business man with a a great mind and attitude for entrepreneurship. 

_Blake's POV_

I enter Victrola, Luke Bryan's night club. I'm throwing a party at my place with a bunch of business men coming all the way from Australia and I need Luke's help. I find him in his office. 

-Hey, brother!

-Hey, dude! How's it going?

-It couldn't be better, man... I have news. Caroline's pregnant! - he sais excited. 

-Oh my God! Luke, that's incredible! Congrats, I'm so happy for you... 

-Thank you!!! - we hug - So, tell me, how can I help you? 

-So, I'm throwing this party at my house... 

-Oh no... Blake, again? - he looks at me with a disappointed face. 

-Oh, come on, it's not like that! 

-Oh, really? So it's not just you getting absolutely waisted? It's not you fucking some girls and forgetting about them the next day? 

-Chill, man...

-No! Blake what are you doing? I've seen you destroy yourself and all you've worked so hard on, for that... _s_ _tupid_ girl... What happened to ya? 

-Luke... 

-No, I'm your best friend. I can't just sit around and look at you throwing parties along with you whole life... What is wrong with you? 

-Nothing is wrong with me, ok? I just need some time to fool around and just not commit to anything serious for a little bit. You don't know what it's like. She _broke_ me, Luke. Shattered me in pieces. So, I'm sorry, but I just need to do this, ok? 

-Whatever, man... Just know that there are people caring about you and you hurt us by being the man you've _always_ stayed away from. 

That hit different. _The man I've always stayed away from._ The selfish, imulsive player who only cares about alcohol and pleasure. These men are the ones that end up having nothing. No money, no business, no family.... Nothing. 

Yet, here I am, being broken over a girl who was with me for money and power. Broken over someone who never cared about me, never loved me. I wish I was different. But no, I'm just as good as her and the man I've always ran away from. 

-Anyways... What were you trying to say? - Luke asks. 

-This party is different. It's more of a business party with some guys from Australia. We are finishing some last papers before we start working together and this party is really important. My family has worked with them plenty of times and I need to make a good impression. It's a nasty group of people who are into drugs and prostitutes and all of that. 

-So you came to me. 

Victrola is one of those clubs where dirty business happens. It's a strip club and a place where bad people go. They have girls dancing on their laps and some girls stripping up the stage, then there's some willing to go further with them in some rooms that Victrola provides. It's known for the rough security and the great alcohol (which I provide *wink*) and for the beautiful girls that give you pleasure. 

-Exactly. I need some of your girls and also, _your_ beautiful self... 

-Ha ha. Very funny. 

-No, honestly. I think that if they see you there, it's going to be really good for you and I both. I want you to promote Victrola, so when they come to America, they'll know where the fun is. 

-Ok. Deal. 

-Really? 

-Sure, let's do this! 

Ever since Luke and Caroline got married, he's been very annoying about going to parties. He never wants to come with me and even if he does, he leaves when the party hasn't even started. He just doesn't like it anymore. He'd rather be with his wife than with some lonely dudes, I get it. I wish I was like that too. I wish I had something to go home to. 

-Why don't we go downstairs and you can pick which girls you like, ok? 

"Downstairs" is where the shit happens. The lights are off and there's only a few stage lights coloring the atmosphere. You can see everything, but not enough to notice the money washing. So, it's perfect for illegal jobs. 

We get into the room and because it's only 9 p.m. nobody is really there, so it's perfect. It means we can have a look at all of the girls by ourselves. We sit on a couch and they immediately come to us. There's one who brings us drinks. She's a curvy girl with dark hair and a hot, sexy lingerie set on. The girls on the stage are hot as well...

Here's the rule. When you go into a club like this, you can't touch the girls. If you do, it means that you want them to dance in your lap, which means you have to pay them, however much you consider, usually more than a hundred bucks. So, if you're not willing to pay, keep your hands at home and just watch. And also, no kissing. You can't lick, or kiss or anything like that, there's actually a pretty big chance that the girl will call you out on it and the security will come. You can get a pretty big fine and also, you have to pay the girl like a thousand bucks for 'assault'. Therefore, if you don't want any trouble, don't touch and don't kiss. 

I see at the corner of my eye a tall blonde. I look at her and my breathing stops. She has platinum blonde hair, a high ponytail and a beautiful skinny, model body. She's wearing a red lingerie set and some black Louboutins. 

-Shit... Who's _that?_

-That is my new jewel. She's the sweetest girl with the craziest story and she shouldn't be doing this, but she needs the money.

-Huh...

-She's one of the more expensive ones. Men love her, I mean, come on... Look at her... 

-Yeah, she's gorgeous... 

I keep staring at her, not even paying attention to the girls that come. Once she looks at me I do the 'come hither' motion and she starts walking towards me. A feline walk, ready for the runway, brave and confident, beautiful and sweet. Luke's right, she doesn't belong here. 

She comes to me and I touch her thigh. She looks at me with big, surprized eyes. 'Wicked games' starts playing and she begins her magic.

_The world was on fire,_

_No one could save me, but you._

I drink her in. She smells like vanilla and her skin is softest I've ever felt. I touch her stomach, moving my hands on her back as she sits on me.

_It's strange what desire_

_Would make foolish people do._

She grinds on me with her hot red outfit and I forget about the world. 

_Yeah, I'd never dream that I'd meet somebody like you..._

_Yeah, I'd never dream that I'd meet somebody like you..._

She turns me on, of course, but it's more than that. She puts a spell on me, she curses me; to not once look at anything else other than her eyes. Not her beautiful, perfectly shaped breasts, not her temping neck, not her hot butt. Her eyes. Those hazel eyes that give me chills. 

_No I don't want to fall in love..._

_Oh I don't want to fall in love..._

_With you._

She looks right back into my soul. My hands doing the exploring for me. I touch her butt, her thighs, her back, her neck, _everything_. I make sure to remember her softness and the way her skin just melts into my hands. She straddles me and I can't contain myself, I kiss her collarbone gently and she looks at me incredulously. _Danger zone._ She's going to turn me in, isn't she? The song stops and that's the sign that her work is also done. Yet, she doesn't stand up. She freezed on my lap and I can't complain. I keep caressing her body, making sure to treat her like the goddess she is. She wakes up from her daze and she stands up slowly. I stand up with her and she takes me to the back, so I can pay her. We enter the dressing room, where the girls usually get ready. There's no one there but us. 

-Sorry... I know I'm not supposed to do that... What's your name? - another thing that threw her off. 

-Uhm, Gwen... - her voice is just like I expected it to be, sweet and strong. 

-I'm Blake, nice to meet you! - I shake her hand softly while staring at her eyes. 

I take my wallet out and I hand her a check with five thousand dollars. 

-No, I can't take this... It's _too much..._

-Gwen - I take her hand in mine - Please. It's just money. 

-It's not _just_ money... You help me so much... 

-It's my intention. Don't take it the wrong way, it's not a gesture out of pity. I just don't like you here. You're not made for this. I want you to invest in yourself and get out of this place. 

Out of nowhere she gives me a hug. I close my arms around her back and I squeeze lightly, taking in her scent one last time. 

I get back to find Luke talking to some people. I go to his office, waiting for him. 

-Sorry for that. There's some people who just don't understand the drill. 

-I know what it's like. 

-Yeah... Anyway, did you pick? 

-Yes. I want Gwen. Uhm... I mean... I want her to come to my party. Also, the brunette who brought us the drinks and the girls that were on the stage. 

-Oh-kay... So you have Gwen, Julia, Brynn and Stacey. Is that all? 

-Gwen. Don't forget about Gwen. 

-Dude? Are you ok? Do you need a minute? - he's messing with me. 

He starts laughing. 

-She's so beautiful and soft and sweet... I don't like seeing her here... I gave her five grand. 

-Wow... Dude! That's amazing! She's finally going to be able to pay her uni fee! - he sais. 

-What? - I'm confused. 

-It's a long story, but it's great news! You did a good thing, Blake!

-Ok... Just... Get me the girls tomorrow night, ok? 

-Sure, yep. Whatever you say... - he looks at me with a look. 

-I hate you. - he starts laughing.

* * *

I'm getting ready to welcome the guests. It's still pretty early, but I like to be prepared. A couple of cars arrive and it's Luke and the girls. 

-Hey, bro! Brought you some snacks! - Luke sais playfully and all the girls giggle and squirm. 

Gwen looks at me and I look at her. Everyone seems oblivient to our exchange, but I feel... No... Are those... Butterflies? Ew. I'm getting soft. _Get a grip, Shelton._

Guests start arriving and a bunch of colleagues get the party started. The Australians arrive a little later and everyone is having a great time. They drink, they dance, some smoke weed and I sit on the couch of my living room speaking to my other best friend, Adam Levine. I thought that having Adam play a song or two, couldn't hurt. 

Then suddenly, as Adam and Behati are telling me a story, I see Gwen coming in. I stand up abruptly. 

-Is there something wrong? - I ask out of nowhere. 

-No, I just need to freshen up... - she sais and she looks at Behati with big eyes. 

-Gwen Stefani? 

-Behati! - they hug and Gwen sits down on the couch next to her. 

-Oh my God! You're a stripper! 

-Surprise!!! - they laugh. 

-How the _hell_ did this happen? 

-It's a long story, honestly... 

-Gwen and I were in high school together. Adam, do you remember that I told you about this party where someome put something in my drink? She was the girl who took care of me that night, so my parents never found out!

-Oh, I remember! - Adam sais. 

I am in shock. Gwen and Behati know each other... I'm sure Bee went to some private high school or something. What happened to Gwen that made her end up here? 

-So? How did you get here? Are you still a.. 

-Yes, yes! - she interrupts quickly - It's a crazy story... 

-Oh, come on! I want to know! 

-Ok, fine... I... I broke up my engagement with Gavin. He threatened me and I ran away. Now, here I am trying to earn some cash so I can pay my university fee. I signed up for a private online university. I'll finally be able to fulfill my dream! 

-Oh my God, Gwen! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you that you got out of there... How are you holding up? 

-I'm good... Luke helped me so much. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him! 

-If there's anything we could do to help... 

-Thank you so much, but I've got it covered. I would love to talk to you though... Let's hang whenever you have some time, ok? 

-You got it, girl! 

-I'm sorry, but I gotta go back... 

-Break a leg! - she sais giving her a wink. 

It takes us a minute to realize that what she said was so much more than just an innocent joke. Get it? Leg as in penis. She's a lap dancer. Break a leg? 

The little interaction between the girls made me curious. 

-What's the deal about her? Luke tells me that she has the craziest story... 

-She does... So, basically she comes from a modest family. Her parents were really good friends with some business people who have a son, Gavin. They were going on vacations together and they just grew up together, so naturally, everyone expected Gwen and Gavin to hit it off. They started dating and everything was a fairytale. By the time that we were in high school, Gavin's parents became super rich and they helped Gwen's parents pay her high school fee. Gavin graduated when we got into softmore, so Gwen was the popular girl who was unbelievably smart and sweet and beautiful _and_ with a rich boyfriend. But the rich boyfriend turned out to be a jerk. He became aggressive and controlling. I remember that he proposed after graduation and she told him she would only get married after she finished college. And now, here she is! 

-Oh my! She said something about him threatening her. - I say. 

-Gavin was a toxic man and Gwen was really hating the fact that she had to be with him. Since his parents helped her and her family so much, she felt like she _had_ to get married. I think she found the courage to dump him and he must have gone mad... 

-Damn... - Adam sais. 

-She was the absolute smartest in our class. Teacher's favorite. Yet, she was never arrogant, or a bitch. She is the sweetest and purest. I'm so shocked that she's doing this... 

I analyze her words. Every single sentence. Gwen has been through a lot and just like it wasn't enough, she has to dance on nasty men's laps for a living. I hate that. I want to help. I don't know why I am like this. I've seen women before. I've been in love. I've had a crush. What is she doing to me? Last night I kept replaying her performance in my head. I got so hard I thought I was going ro explode, so I called a prostitute over. All I could think about was her. Why? 

I want to help. I hate the fact that she does this. She's vulnerable, she's fragile and sweet. She's not meant for men to slap her butt and pull her hair and call her names. Not like this. _I want to help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 🙏


	2. Tall buildings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the plot that I prepared! So far, I'm loving it and I have some ideas, I just want to know what you're thinking. Do I make this a dramatic story, or do I just go with the flow? And also, how about some smutty parts? Do you like the intense ones, or the more shy ones? I aim to please! 🙏

-This party was amazing, mate! You've outgrown your father and we all know what crazy parties the old man used to throw!

-Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

-I think we'll work together just fine, my friend! - one of the aussie guys sais right before they leave.

Once they left, pretty much everyone started to fade away. The cleaning team arrived and the girls get dressed into civil clothes. Right before they leave I take Gwen by the hand, taking her to a more private area of my house. 

-Did I do something wrong? - she asks innocently. 

-No, no. I just wanted to talk to you... I couldn't help my curiosity and I asked Behati to tell me some things about you... I don't know the full story, but I want to help.

-Help _me_? 

-Yes. Look, I can give you a job. I have a secretary opening and you'd be working at my office eight hours a day. That means that once the university starts, you'll be able to work, study _and_ hang out with friends. I would be paying you more than your current income. 

-But why are you doing this? 

-I don't know. I just know it feels _right_. I want you out of here, of this job. Look, I won't insist if you don't want my help, just please think about it, ok? If you want it, the job is yours, no interview needed.

-No.

-No?

-I want the job under one condition. You will treat me like a normal candidate for the job, instead of a charity case. I want the interview. What if I suck? What if I screw up? You'll fire me and you'll mess up my resume. I want the interview. 

Just like Bee told me, she's very clever. She's not easily fooled by some sweet words. I need to upper my game if I want her to cooperate. _God,_ I like this girl... 

-Ok then. Tomorrow morning I'll be waiting you at my office. Ask Luke, he'll help you find it. Eight sharp. Don't be late. 

- _Thank you_... - she smiles and my knees lose the capability of helping me stand. 

I watch her walking away. She gets into one of the cars and I'm once again alone in a huge mantion with a bunch of staff members cleaning around. This time someting is different. This time there's no girl waiting for me to fuck her. There's only one girl waiting for me in my mind. Waiting to be thought of.

I text Luke and I ask him to send me her address. I find out with surprise that she has been living in one of the rooms at Victrola. Luke gave her a key to one of the bedrooms. _Damn_ … This girl…

I sleep for very little and then I call someone to deliver a bouquet of flowers. I get dressed in one of my best suits and I head out for work. 

Gwen's POV 

I have trouble falling asleep. I keep thinking about him. His curls, his eyes, his hands, his dimples… _Gosh_ … What is wrong with me? I need to stop this if he's going to be my boss… I daze off and somewhere in my sleep I hear a knock on the door. I soon realize that it wasn't a dream. My alarm goes off. I get up and turn it off, then I open the door. A huge bouquet of flowers with a note on. 

-What the…? 

I panick. Who is this from? Could it be Gavin? Did he find me? 

**_Good luck with your job interview. - B_ **

I calm down. Then my heart starts racing again. He sent me flowers… _No_! Gwen, _no_! Focus! I try to find the classiest outfit I own and I put on a very elegant skirt with a button down shirt and some heels. I find a matching jacket and my outfit is screaming 'business'. I take a cab to the location that Luke sent me and when I arrive, I feel my neck getting stiff from staring at the tall building. 

Blake's office is in one of those glassy, futuristic buildings where I've always dreamed of working in. Sure, not as a secretary, but close enough. Who knows… Maybe one day… I go to the 10th floor and I enter the hall. There's people talking and laughing and they see me, but they don't really care about my presence. I see a women staring at my outfit though, so I know it was a good idea. Then, I see Blake exiting a room and everyone gets quiet and serious, maybe even a little scared, just like the devil walked in. 

-Oh, Gwen! You're here! Come on, come with me! 

He places his hand on my back respectfully and I swear I can hear someone gasp in surprise. We enter what I assume is his office and I take a seat right across from him. 

-So, Gwen Stefani. Welcome to my Empire! How do you like it here? - the mood is relaxed. 

-I've always wanted to work in a building like this one. Everywhere you look, you have a pretty view. 

- _Indeed_. - he looks at me dead in the eyes - So, how are you this morning? Are you nervous, would you like a cup of tea, some coffee maybe? 

-No, thank you. I'm good… Thank you so much for the flowers…They're beautiful!

-Glad you liked them! I thought I might have been a little straightforward with you last night. I don't want you to think I'm some strange dude who loves offering jobs to people. 

-I never thought that. I Googled you last night. Couldn't really sleep. 

-And what did you find? Anything interesting? 

-The fact that you own a _music label…_

-I do. Crazy story, but ain't gonna share. Too soon. - I look at him curiously - This is about _you_. Shall we start? 

I nod. 

-Ok. Gwen Stefani. What brought you here? I want to know the full story. I want to know who you are, what you come from. 

-Ok, so, I am from Orange county, I come from a modest family. I have an older brother, Todd and my parents, Patty and Dennis Stefani. Growing up, my parents were really good friends with a couple who had a son, Gavin, just about my brother's age and they got along super well. As we grew up together, everyone kind of expected Gavin and I to hit it off and we did. He was really nice and sweet and I really liked him. Around the time when I finished middle school, Gavin's parents became super rich. It all started when their business blew off and they moved Gavin to a private school. Of course, along with him, both my brother and I went to that same high school and Gavin's parents helped us pay the fee. That's when I realized that my boyfriend was a bully and a jerk. 

He looks at me attentively, registering every word I say. 

-I wanted to break up with him, but I knew that it would hurt our parents. They loved us together so much… They always loved it. I felt bad because his parents have helped mine so much financially… So, he graduated highschool three years before me and that's when he became very controlling and aggressive. Once I graduated, he proposed and I told him I would only get married once I finish college and he got super impatient. I went to Fullerton for two years and then as soon as I finished my studies, our moms started talking wedding plans. It freaked me out. The thought of being married to him for the rest of my life was _terrifying_. So, I broke off the engagement. He got angry and frustrated and he… 

I stop and Blake looks at me with big eyes. 

-He _hurt_ you? _Intentionally_? - he asks and I nod, looking at my lap. 

-I went back home and I started packing. It was the most impulsive move I'd ever done. I was crying and I think some bruises were showing on my skin when my parents got home. I was all packed and I told them that I have to get out of there. And I did. I took a bus to Vegas and it started pouring rain. Just like a movie scene, I stop at Victrola and I meet Luke. He was an angel. He gave me hot tea and listened to me and he offered me a place to stay and a job… I don't know what I would have done without him. This happened about four months ago… 

-I'm glad he found you… - he sais - Have you spoken to your family since? 

-No. I miss them _so much_ … - I feel my eyes getting damp - I don't want to do anything that could give away where I am. I know Gavin. He is looking for me and he will not stop until he finds me. What I'm hoping is that I'll be strong enough to confront him and go back home eventually. 

-And how would you be doing that? 

-All he needs is to see that I don't need his money to shine. The power he held over me… 

-What is your dream job? - he asks after a moment of silence. 

-I want to be a designer. The university I got in teaches arts and design. 

-I know. I did my research on you, just like you did your research on me. 

I look at him and he tilts his head. 

-Being my secretary means knowing my program. You're right below me. No one can be disrespectful to you, it would be just like they're disrespectful to me. You have to be organized and punctual. Even though this is not your dream job, I need you to give me 100%, ok?

-I promise. I have a question though… Why are your employees scared of you? 

-If they weren't, they would be taking advantage. You can't tell them where you come from. You can't tell them how we met. Otherwise, they'll find ways to blackmail me. This is the business world. Any secret is a weapon, so be careful. These people are not to be trusted, ok? Trust no one. 

-Ok, got it. 

-Great. You look beautiful today, this attire is perfect. Classy, but casual. I love it. You have an eye for fashion, obviously, but you're also incredibly beautiful… - he sais and I blush. 

-Thank you… - stop it… 

-Come on, let me take you somewhere! - he stands up quickly, waiting for me to do the same. 

-Where are we going? 

-You'll see. You'll love it, trust me! 

-Nu-uh. You just told me not to trust anyone. 

-Ha! True. You're quick, you're gonna crush this job, I feel it… 

* * *

We walk together towards the elevator and I feel everyone staring at us. We get in and once the doors are closed, we start descending. 

-Why is everyone staring at me like that? Do I look weird? Is my make-up leaking? 

-They're intrigued by your beauty. You're the newbie; they're going to chop you up in pieces, they'll analyze everything that you do. Just remember that you are over them and that you don't have to answer any of their stupid questions. - he sais. 

I can't believe this guy… 

We walk outside the building and we cross the street. We walk maybe two minutes and we take a turn to enter another building. I am pretty sure it's an apartment complex. Yup. I was right. We go up to the 50th floor and he unlocks the door of an apartment. We get in and the first thing that I see is the huge glass wall in front of me. I can see everything from up here. I love the decor, the view, the size of the apartment.

-This is my apartment. - Blake sais. 

-It's so pretty up here… Uhm… How come you own an apartment? 

-I sometimes work really late. Well… more often than not. My house is about an hour away from here and sometimes I just don't feel like driving that late at night, so I bought this place. The job is yours, Gwen. You'll stay here from now on. 

-Wh-what? No. I can't accept this. It's way too much. You've already done the impossible… 

-Gwen? 

-No! This is unbelievable. I can't let you do this… 

-Gwen? 

-I would feel terrible. I'm not intruding in your… 

-Gwen?! - he sais louder, taking my shoulders in his hands - I wasn't asking. There's no one living here, it would be absurd of me to let you sleep alone in a night club. Ok? Victrola is dangerous. I need you safe and well-rested. This place is meant for you. It's not too big, it's not too small. The only thing I'm asking of you is to welcome me in whenever I stay over program and I need to crash here, ok? 

-Yes, of course… I can't believe this… - 

I say turning towards the glass wall. I feel tears coming down my cheeks. How did this happen to me? 

-You know… Four months ago, I never thought this would be where I'd live. I never thought life could be kind to me. Thank you, Blake… YoYou won't regret this, I promise!

-I know I won't. Even if you suck as a secretary, I'd still never regret helping you. - he sais in a mocking tone while wiping some tears off my face. 

He's sitting very close to me and he's looking me dead in the eyes. I feel my stomach getting tight and my heart racing in my chest. We come to our senses and we part. 

-Let me take you back to Victrola so you can pack. You'll start the job as soon as you're settled. I figure next wesk would be good. 

-I haven't told Luke that I'm out… Is he going to be upset? 

-Luke? He's going to be _thrilled_. He saved you and now he's watching you grow. He's going to be very happy for you. He's a great guy. 

-He really is… 

We get outside and there's a car waiting for us. Blake opens the car door for me and we go to Victrola. 

-Before you come in, just know that I'm a lot mkre organized than what you're about to see. I just had a hard time finding an outfit for today… I was nervous. 

-That's ok. I can wait for you outside if you want… 

-No, it's fine! There's just clothes everywhere. 

I unlock the door and we get into the red colored room with black bed sheets and a bunch of sex toys on the walls. 

-Wow… I can't believe you lived here for four months… 

-Yeah… It wasn't that bad, it was just a little creepy. I mean, this room was meant for rough, hardcore sex and here I was, reading my _bible_ and falling asleep at 9 pm… 

He laughs and I get this feeling of… Happiness. 

-Wasn't it scary, though? I mean these people that come here are _animals_. Weren't you scared that they could break in, steal, or, even worse, _do_ something to you? 

-It was the first week. Then, I got used to the loud noises and also, Tim from security would guard the door whenever I wasn't working at night so I could sleep peacefully. 

-I'm so glad I got you out of here… 

-Me too. - I say looking at him while folding clothes. 

He gets up from the chair that he was sitting on and he goes to the wall with all the sex toys. 

-I swear these look like someone owns a crazy _horse_ … - he sais getting the black leather whip. 

I laugh at his remark. 

-It must get really interesting when you're reading your bible and suddenly you hear some moans and screams from next door… 

-My favorite part is when they bring their friends and have a _gang_ bang… - I say sarcastically and he laughs again. 

He sees a poster on the door to the bathroom with a band that I got to see one night. 

-You like music? - he asks. 

-I love music. It's another one of my saviors. Listening to music calms me down. I always have a pair of headphones with me. 

-I wanted to be a musician. - he sais. 

-What? For real? - I ask surprised. 

-I wanted to be a country singer, but my dad needed an inheritor for the business and I was the one for the throne. My sister wasn't made for entrepreneurship and my broth… 

-I know about that… I'm sorry… - I say comforting him. 

I read that his brother died in a car accident a long time ago when Blake was just a kid. He smiles at my understanding demeanor. 

-He was the talented one. He was the best and he was supposed to take over the family business. With that in mind, I knew I could pursue whatever career I wanted. After the accident things changed. My dad would force me to learn all of these things and he was focusing on my education. He was always away from home, working in Vegas. So, I didn't really know him. The fact that he was sever and tough is the only thing I can really remember. He took me to a label company in Nashville when I was eighteen and told me that if those people say that I'm meant to do music, he'll let me do it, but if they don't, I have to take over the business. 

He wasn't sad. Melancholic, but not sad. 

-So, I sang some originals and then this guy… The CEO said no. I had to take over the business. My dad got pretty sick and he past away two years later. At his funeral I met with the CEO. He told me that I sounded amazing that time at the label and that if it weren't for my father bribing him, he would've totally signed me. 

-Wooow… That's so sad! - I am shocked that he's revealing so much personal information. 

He said that any little secret you say becomes a weapon in the business world. Then, why is he telling me all this? He… _Trusts_ me? 

-Yeah… So, I was angry and frustrated. I went to Nashville and I bought the label. Now, I own a label company and the guy who ruined my dreams, quickly became my employee. I dethroned him to teach him a lesson. That's the story… 

-Thank you for sharing that. You said it was too soon for the story. What made you change your mind? 

-I have this strange feeling when I'm with you. I can allow myself to be… _Vulnerable_. I feel safe. My story is safe with you, right? 

-Yes, absolutely! Thank you! 

-All done? - he asks as I put the last clothes in my suitcase. 

-I just need to get a few more stuff from the bathroom. 

I take all of my toiletries and my towels and I pack those too. 

-Here, let me help you! - he sais as he helps me close the overly packed suitcase. 

He sits really close to me. He touches my hand and goosebumps appear on my skin. He doesn't seem to notice the effect that he has on me. 

I make the bed lastly. I take the flowers and my bags and we're out. We load the car and I run back inside. Blake follows me confused. I go into Luke's office and I enter without knocking. Luke is standing over the desk, looking over some papers and I hug him tightly. He chuckles at my childish behavior, turning around in my embrace. 

-Thank you thank you thank you!!! - I say as I kiss him repeatedly. 

-Be careful, beautiful. He _bites_. - Luke sais looking at Blake. 

-I will. - I say smirking - I don't even know how to thank you, Luke. For everything. I owe you my life. 

-It was my pleasure, Gwen. Just please, don't be shy, ok? You can come to me whenever he's misbehaving. - he sais once again referring to Blake. 

-Does anyone see me standing right here? I can hear you!!! - Blake sais and we all laugh. 

-I promise I'll call and text and never forget about you, ok? 

-Please do. Don't you dare forget about me when you get all rich and famous! 

-I love the way you're thinking! 

_Blake's POV_

We get out of Luke's office and he leads us to the car. They say goodbye and I open the car door for Gwen to get in. 

-Be careful, Shelton. I _mean_ it. Don't fuck it up, don't do anything stupid. I'm warning you. - Luke sais turning from all funny and giggly to serious and scary. 

I must have looked at him with a weird face because what he sais next doesn't really resonate with how harsh he just was. 

-I love the girl, Blake. She's _special_. Whatever you do, stay away from her if you don't mean to be 100% serious, ok? 

-It's ok, dude. Nothing happened. I just hired her, she's staying at the apartment… I'm not doing anythi… 

-Blake. I know you. You don't do these kinds of stuff. There's always a reason. I'm happy for you that you're trying to listen to my advice to move on, but this girl needs love and protection, not your _stupid_ decisions. Don't break her, or I swear you'll dissappear! 

I shake his hand like nothing happened and I go on the other side of the car. We go back to the condo and I help her unpack. 

-What did Luke say to you? You've been quiet… 

-Nothing… Just Luke being Luke… 

-He found me, didn't he? That's why you gave me a job and a new place to stay. He told you to, because Gavin found me… 

-Wow wow wow. No no no! Hey, look at me! - she sits down on the bed with her face in her palms - _Pretty girl_ … Show me your beautiful eyes! 

She looks at me. 

-He didn't find you. Luke didn't tell me to do any of this, ok? It was my idea and my decision. I don't know why, but I did it and I _don't_ regret it. What Luke told me outside the car was a warning. To behave. To take care of you and protect you at all costs. The guy loves you and I both. He just wants to make sure that what I did isn't going to hurt us both. 

I see her trying to analyze my words. 

-I haven't been in the best place. I've been partying and drinking and using girls to forget what had happened. You appeared out of nowhere and I suddenly want to be better. I will be patient, but you need to be patient _too_. 

I don't really know what I'm talking about, but it makes sense. She understands, we're on the same page.

Before I leave, I give her a key and a check so she can buy some more office clothes. She has a special place in my heart already. How is this possible? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 🙏


	3. Start over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Another chapter for my loves. I hope you'll like this one. Stay tuned!!! 🙏

_Gwen's POV_

Today is my first day of work. Blake had left me a check, telling me to buy some fancy clothes. He said that all of my new coworkers were going to judge me and the way that I look so, I went shopping for some really nice outfits that I could have never afforded. 

I look good, I have to admit it. It started to get a little chilly as autumn approaches. I am wearing a free falling black skirt which reaches my knees and a pair of thigh high boots. I bought a really nice white sweater, perfect for this weather, which has a little bit of cleavage, but it's still classy. I go for some natural waves for my hair and a really light, natural makeup, with a red lip, of course. 

I feel confident. I look good. I feel fine. I just need to be careful. These people I'm about to meet are going to ask me all sorts of questions. I have to avoid all of them without seeming too weird. 

* * *

I enter the building and I go to the 10th floor. I go to the front desk, where Blake told me to wait for him. Just like he said I feel all the eyes on me. No one is being rude, or anything, they're just staring in curiosity. 

-Can I help you with anything? - a girl from the front desk asks me. 

-Gwen! Welcome! - I hear Blake behind me and just like the last time, everyone's gaze goes back down into the papers. 

-Hi! - I say more like a whisper. 

He leads me towards his office. 

-I had this desk set up for you. You can decorate it however you want. There's a printer, a scanner, every supply that you need. I'll give you my schedule and also, my phone is connected to yours, I left you some instructions there. If you need anything, or have any questions, feel free to come into my office whenever. 

-I _do_ have a question. Do I call you mr. Shelton? - I whisper and he laughs a little too loud for my liking. 

-No, you don't have to do that. Like I said, you're right below me, so no. Just… You'll see what it's like better at lunch time. We go down to the cafeteria. That's when the questions will start. Be strong!!! - he fists his hands and smiles. 

-Ok, I'll try. Thank you for all this…

-You're welcome. By the way, you look very beautiful! - he whispers and disappears in his office. 

Stop the feelings. Stop the butterflies. Just _focus_. I start working. I organize my desk, which is one of my favourite parts and when the time comes, I page Blake to remind him that he has a meeting. He gets out and winks at me, leaving for the conference room. I take all the calls and some notes. I kind of like this job. It gets a little boring, though, so I have to search for some sort of activity until I start uni. I start playing a game on the computer. 

He returns from his meeting and I let him know about the calls that I got and he goes back into his office. Lunch break comes and just like in high-school, I pick a table with some girls who seem really nice. 

-Hi! Can I join you? - I say. 

-Yes, of course! Hi, I'm Hannah! 

-Gwen, nice to meet you. - I also get introduced to Lilly and Sierra. 

-I love your style! Last time you were dressed just as pretty as today! - Lilly sais. 

-Last time? You remember me? 

-Of course we remember you! You're a wonder. I've never seen Shelton smile, let alone laugh! And let's not even mention that he lets you call him by his name... - Hannah sais. 

-Yeah, he's very mysterious… - Sierra ads. 

-Really? I see you all laughing and having a great time working and then when he enters the room, it's like you saw the devil… 

-Well it's pretty much like that! He's a scary man. He doesn't forgive easily and he never shares anything personal. He comes to have lunch and sits alone at a table, eats in five minutes and then locks himself back in his office working till midnight. He's weird. - Sierra sais. 

-But totally hot! - Hannah sais. 

I laugh at her remark. He is hot… 

-With you he's different. Do you know each other or something? 

-Well, I applied for the job and he interviewed me. He seemed very nice and you know… Like a good boss… I didn't really think of him as this cold person that you say he is… 

-I don't think he's a bad person, but he's just very distant from us. I had this job once where the boss was super nice… - I stopped listening. 

Blake entered the cafeteria and I couldn't stop staring. He got a tray of food and just like the girls said, he sat alone at a table. 

-So, Gwen, what about you? - Lilly asks. 

-What about me? - I ask confused. 

-Well, you know… What's your story? 

-I'm from Orange County. I graduated college, moved here, got a job, resigned and now here I am. 

-Oh, come on! That can't be it… You are so interesting to us. Shelton seems really into you. 

-I'm really not that interesting. I'm just trying to make some money, you know. Like all of us. 

-Whatever you say… I have to get back. I'm pretty sure Shelton hates me, he gave me so much to do! - Hannah complains. 

-Yeah, me too! It was nice meeting you, Gwen! - Sierra sais. 

-You two, girls! Good luck with all the work! 

-You don't have to tell them anything, even if they keep insisting. - Lilly sais. 

-It's not that I don't want to share, or bond, it's just that I'm not ready yet… 

-I understand! So do they, it's just a little… You know… we're all jealous of you. 

-Jealous of me? Why? 

-Well, it's clear that for some reason, Shelton likes you and everyone here would like that for themselves. John has been working here ever since Shelton got the throne and yet, he's smiling at you on the first day of work. 

-Do you think there's a reason behind it? 

-Well you're the only one his age. We're all in our thirties. Plus, you're really beautiful. All the guys think it and most of them are married. You must have made a really good impression…

-People talk about me? 

-Duuh! And they'll continue to talk for a while. You're new. All of this will be done soon, just hang in there. 

-Thank you, Lilly… 

-No problem. I have to go back too. Welcome to the club, girl! 

Aaand here I am sitting alone at the table, finishing my meal. I try not to look at him and once I finish, I stand up, walking towards the elevator. 

-Gwen! Wait up! - Blake. 

-Hey! 

-I see you're making friends! 

-Yeah, I hear you are very scary around here. 

-Yup. I have to. These people are older. If I'm not at least a little aggressive, they would try to play me. I don't want that. I want to be in charge of my employees. 

-I understand… 

-What are they saying about you? 

-Well, the men think I'm hot. They say that you're so nice to me because of that. - I say cringing. 

-Only partly. - he smirks and I laugh. 

The elevator doors open and complete silence. I go to my desk and I give Blake some papers that someone left for him. 

-Thank you! - he smiles. 

-You're welcome! 

He is weird. He is literally the sweetest. Not many people would do what he did and even if he did it because he likes me, I'm sure he'll hate me once we spend some time together. I have issues. I am broken and sad and my life has been wonderful and awful at the same time. I'll just pray about it. I'll pray that God will show me the way. This job is only temporary, so, worst case scenario, I'll resign and get a condo of my own. 

I get lost in my thoughts when I get another call. I finish for the day and I'm about to head back to the apartment. I'm thinking about going grocery shopping and having a relaxing dinner tonight. Despite the fact that I didn't have a busy day, it was exhausting emotionally. I didn't realize it would have such an impact on me. 

I'm a grown up now. I have a _real_ job with responsibility and an apartment, not of my own, but closer than that bedroom at Victrola. Luke and Blake gave me the life I've always dreamed of. I will be _forever_ thankful. 

I go into Target and I get everything that I need to make a delicious dinner. I buy a bottle of wine to go with it and I head back to the apartment. 

It's around six when I'm dressed in my cozy, comfortable attire and I start cooking. It's when I let it all sink in. I think about it all. My parents, my brother, my friends… I start crying for no particular reason. I just miss them a lot and I wish they knew I was ok. Safe and sound. I wish they knew I met a lot of beautiful people. I wish they knew that life treated me kind these past few months. I wish I hugged them a little tighter… I hear the door unlocking. 

Blake peeks in, seeing me cry while chopping vegetables. 

- _Hey_ , what's wrong? And don't tell me it's the onion. 

- _Nothing_ … I'm just being emotional… 

-Come here! - he hugs me tightly and I squeeze him like my life depended on it. 

I start breaking down in his arms, letting it all out. I kept it in for so long, it hurts. I tried to stay strong and on top of my game. Not anymore. 

-Shh… _It's ok_ … - he rocks me a little bit, calming me down. 

I break our embrace trying to get a hold on my emotions. I wipe the tears away. 

-I miss my family. I know they worry and I just wish they knew I was alive and well and… In a really good place with amazing people… 

-I know… What can I do to help? 

-Oh, _no_ , Blake. You've helped me so much already! There's nothing you can do. I wouldn't be safe going home, or getting in touch with them. He would find me. - he nods. 

I get back to my cooking and he sits down on the stool of the kitchen island watching my every move. 

-I was working and I felt my eyes closing slowly. I had a terrible night last night and I don't feel like doing anything. I'll crash on the couch, if it's ok with you. 

I keep silent. I am not ok with him sleeping on the couch. Do I let him sleep in the bed with me? He would never let me sleep on the couch. 

I finish the dinner and I put a plate full of my special pasta in front of him and he looks at me with big eyes. 

-No, please, you don't have to do this! I'm not really hungry, honestly… 

- _Eat_. It's the least I can do. It's really good, just try it. 

He has a bite and his eyes start sparkling. _Wasn't hungry my ass_. He devours the dish and I give him a second. We eat together at the table sitting across from each other. It's a quiet, comfortable, almost normal dinner. 

-Wow, that was delicious… 

-Glad you liked it! Do you want some wine? 

-Hm… Alcohol doesn't sound like a good idea around _you_ … - he sais and I laugh. 

-Yeah, I'm not really feeling like drinking either. I'm just tired. Trying to make a good impression exhausted me. 

-What are you talking about? You have made a good impression. You got the job! You're good at it too. You got the hang of it really quickly. 

-I meant with the coworkers. I just don't want them to think of me as the new girl who got all the boss's attention. 

-But you _are_. - he sais almost like he didn't want me to hear. - You don't have to prove yourself. That's what I was trying to say with the whole 'you're right below me' speech. They have their own little box, but you work with me daily. You know my schedule and all the steps that I'm about to do beforehand. They don't know shit. 

-I understand. I still want them to dislike me as little as possible though. These are the only people I'm in contact with, after all… 

-You're right… I get it… - he nods slowly - I'll go and take a shower. 

I change into my pyjamas and he gets out of the shower in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. _Oh my God._ He looks so _fucking_ good. He's a little toned and his chest looks so kissable… _Calm down_ , girl. 

-I'm not comfortable with you sleeping on the couch, this is your apartment and you also had a rough night last night. This is a king size, we fit easily together… - I hear myself say. 

-Are you sure? 

-Yes, of course. 

I get under the sheets and I see him checking me out. The silky short pyjama set I have on seems to be distracting him. Oh my God, _stop it!_ He's your boss, what the hell? He seems to be reading my mind and focuses on something else. 

We fall asleep as far away from each other as possible, yet in the same bed. However, I wake up in the middle of the night all up in his business. He's holding me close as my head rests below his neck. I slowly peel myself off of him, trying not to wake him up. I reposition myself and I drift off. 

My alarm goes off and I wake up alone. I get out of bed and I hear some movement in the kitchen. Holy. Shit. Blake is cooking. Half naked. With his chest out in the daylight. 

-Good morning! The eggs are almost done! 

-It smells really good… I didn't think you _knew_ how to cook. Don't you have a _person_ that does that _for_ you? - I say mockingly and he laughs. 

-Rich man jokes, I get it… - he smirks. 

-No, seriously, I'm impressed. It really does smell amazing… 

-Well, I hope you'll like it too. 

We eat and just as expected, it tastes divine. I start getting ready and there's a knock on the door. 

-I'll get it. 

It was Blake's assistant, handing him a new suit. My jaw falls to the ground. He takes a shower and gets dressed when I finish my makeup. He watches me closely as I straighten my hair. 

-I love the clothes that you bought. You have a really good taste. - he sais looking at my office dark blue dress. 

I paired it with a gold buckle and some matching heels. I put on some gold jewelry and my signature perfume. I go for a cat eye look and a red lip. 

-You go ahead. I have something to do before work today. 

-Oh, really? I don't remember seeing anything for this morning… 

-Yeah, no I just remembered. 

-Ok. See you at work! 

I leave and I walk to the huge building. It's not as overwhelming as it was before, but it still doesn't feel real. I go to my desk and I get a bunch of calls. There are some really annoying people that I have to deal with, but I manage to keep calm and be nice. I really like it here and everyone seems like good people. I'm happy I got out of that club, but I will forever be thankful dor what Luke has done for me.

* * *

A woman enters the building. She is a middle-aged woman dressed by a personal designer and she looks very professional. 

-Hello! How can I help you? - I ask friendly. 

-Hello to you too! I haven't seen you in here before… What's you're name? 

-I'm Gwen, nice to meet you! 

-Dorothy, hi, sweetheart! I'm here to see my son… 

-He's in a meeting currently, but you can wait for him in his office! 

-Perfect! Thank you, darling! 

That's Blake's mom… I can't seem to concentrate on what I have to do. Nothing has happened between Blake and I, but the tension is so rich that could be cut with a knife. The phone rings. 

-Blake Shelton's office. How can I help you? 

-Hi! I would like to speak with Blake… - a female voice. 

-He's in a meeting currently, I'm sorry. Can I get a message for him? 

-Tell him that Miranda called. I'll be waiting for him at Bluebird café at 8 pm today. I just want to talk. 

-Got it. 

-Thanks. 

-Have a good one! - I feel nauseous. 

Miranda. I think I read something about her, but I'm not sure, so I google. She's a country artist. She's pretty and her voice is really nice. He must have met her when he got the label. They were engaged. _Wow_. She reaches out to him after what… Six months? What could it be about? 

Blake enters the main lobby, with an angry face. He stops by my desk sighing defeated. 

-Your mother is here! She is waiting for you in your office. 

I see his face lightning up already and I think it's the cutest thing. 

-But also, a girl named _Miranda_ called. She told me to tell you that she'll wait for you at Bluebird at 8 pm. She said she just wants to talk. 

- _What?!_ What do you mean Miranda called? What the _fuck_ would she like to say? - he starts screaming in the quiet lobby - Hi, I took advantage of you and now that you're starting to move on, I come back to ruin you again? _God!_ Is _everyone_ fucked up today, or is it just _me_? 

I have about enough of it. The tantrum that he's throwing right now is catching _all_ the attention and I'm not about to be shouted at for something that I didn't do. So, I stand up, grab his hand and get in his office, shutting the door. 

-Let me be _completely_ clear with you. You don't scream at _me_. Not for someone else's fault and _not_ in front of my colleagues. I don't fucking care what _meeting_ you had, or how _tired_ you are, _I'm_ tired too! I speak with stupid people all day long and if _I_ can control myself, so can _you_! I don't know who she is, or what she has to say, all I know is that you should at least _consider_ not letting her sit at a bar by herself on a Tuesday night, ok? It may just be her asking for a friend, for all I know. I don't care. If you decide that you don't want to go, you should call and tell her. You know what, do _whatever_ , just don't talk to me like that. _Ever again!_ \- I say with a forceful, determined voice. 

I see his mom staring at me. _Fuck_ … I forgot she was here… 

-I'm sorry for this, Dorothy… - I say to her and I'm out. 

I sit back at my desk and everyone looks at me incredulously, like I killed someone or something. I move on with my work. I've never seen Blake so angry and he scared me for a little bit. I was screamed at by Gavin _thousands_ of times and for once in these five months that I've been here, I had the same feeling of emptiness and disappointment when Blake did that just now. This time, I did something I've never done before. I talked back. I stood up for myself. _Progress_.

_Blake's POV_

-Hi, mom. Sorry you had to see that… - 

I say hugging her and kissing her cheek. 

-Is everything ok? 

-Miranda called… Wonder why… 

-You think it's related to the party? 

-I _know_ it is. What else could it be? 

We're throwing a huge party annually where everyone is invited: actors, musicians, business people, reporters, politicians. It's a fundraiser my mom organizes. We raise money to do different charity stuff, for example, two years ago, we built a children's hospital outside Philadelphia. These stuff look really good on the outside and to be honest, it makes me feel really good on the inside. Knowing that my business helps thousands of kids now is really heartwarming. So, naturally, it's a bomb party with everyone and everything. Every year I went with Miranda and it did wonders for her career. Of course she wants to come this year too. 

-What are you going to do? - my mom asks. 

-I don't know. Gwen was right, I can't just not show up. I'll go and see what she wants from me. 

There's a moment of silence. 

-She really put you in your place. I've never seen one of your employees do that to you. 

-Oh, that's just... I should go apologize. Gwen is a special case. 

-Mhm… - she gives me the look. 

- _No_ , mom, what are you insinuating? I'm _not_ sleeping with her. I'm a lot more professional than that. 

-I know you are, but that doesn't mean that you can't have a crush… I _really_ like her… 

That's new. Absolutely new. My mom liking a girl that I like. Why is everything leading me to her? My heart, my feet, my thoughts… And now my mom. 

I tell mother the whole story of how we met. She listens carefully and her response catches me unprepared. 

-Invite her to the party with you. I want her to be there and I want you to come with a date. 

-No, mom, she's my secretary. I can't do that. 

-Who sais you can't? You're the boss. You can do whatever the hell you want. Look, this party would be a great opportunity for her. I'll introduce her to some people and maybe, you know… Hook her up with some designers. This could blow up her career. Don't you want that for her? And come on, I saw her, she's gorgeous. Everyone will envie you for bringing such a girl!

-We'll see. I have to talk to her first. I think she may hate me right now. 

-Well, be smart and fix it! I really like her, Blake. 

-Me too, ma… 

She kisses my cheek and we get to business. We discuss some aspects of the party that's going to take place at a really cool venue right outside California. 

-I don't know if Gwen will let me take her to California. She's scared… - I say. 

-Well, aren't you going to do anything about it? I mean she can't not speak to her family forever… 

-I did do something. She doesn't know though… I talked to a private investigator and he told me that her ex is Gavin Rossdale. 

-Rossdale as in… Rossdale&Co.? 

-Yup! 

-Oh my God… Those people are crazy. _Blake_ … 

-I _know_. I'll tell her everything tonight. U just found out this morning. I hope she's going to listen and let me help… 

-I have faith in you. Just don't be stupid. The girl is strong; she stood up for herself in front of her boss. She's a toughie. 

-Thanks ma. I love you!! - we hug goodbye. 

-Love you too. 

* * *

Now, I'm on my way to Bluebird. I hate this already. Duncan, my driver and personal bodyguard is taking me there because I don't feel calm enough to drive. How awesome! The one thing that relaxes me isn't enough for the amount of anger I feel. I'm tired and I feel sick. Let's just get this over with so I can go home to _my girl. Woah… To-To Gwen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Update coming really soon!!! 🙏


	4. You keep me believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest birthday to the one and only, the legend, the icon, the love of my life, Gwen Stefani. This chapter is all about fluff. I love your sweet messages so much! Keep talking to me, please, I love you for it! 🙏🥰🤗

I walk into Bluebird. I spot her at the bar and I walk up to her. I stop behind her immediately wanting to turn around and leave. The hair, the neck, the back, all so familiar, yet so mysterious. I walk closer and she turns around. 

-You came… - she smirks. 

-Can't stay though, so let's make this quick… 

-Woah, I just wanted to see you, talk to you… 

-Why? 

-Well… I missed you… 

-Oh, well that's too bad. Look, Miranda, I really can't stay, so please, just cut the crap… 

-I think you know why I'm here… 

-About the party… - she nods - That party is for everyone. You are free to come, as long as you make a good donation. I have nothing against it.

-So, I can come with you? 

-No. Not with me. 

-But… 

-I said no. Ok?

-So, what, we're both going alone, _separately?_

-No. I'm going with someone else. 

-Oh… That quick, huh? 

-Quick? It's been six months. You started seeing other people when we weren't even done. 

-There we go again… - she rolls her eyes.

-You'll know when and where to come for the party. Other than that, don't call, don't text, don't reach out. At the party I will keep my distance and I would like for you to do the same. Enjoy the rest of your evening! 

With that, I walk out. My hands are shaking and my heart is beating fast. Every time I see her, I can't not think about her fucking my rival. My worst enemie. I can't keep her out of my head. I get in the car and Duncan drives me to the apartment.

The scenario in front of me is familiar. Gwen cooking and crying, in some comfy clothes, shaking with all her being as she sobs. I run to her picking her up. I can't believe myself. 

-No no no no…. _Please_ don't cry because of me, _please_! I'm so _so_ sorry, just please don't do this, _I'm_ not worth it… 

It's the most emotionally charged moment of my life: anger, frustration, sadness, disappointment, worry, guilt, shame… All the bad things. Today has been a burden on my brain cells, so I let it all out. I start crying as Gwen crumbles in my arms. We're on the couch and I keep her on my lap, with her head on my chest. 

- _I'm so sorry_ … - I whisper and I feel her slowly calm down

-I'm not crying because of _you_.. Well, not only. It's just been so hard… I have _no one_ to talk to and I feel so alone! I vented out on you earlier today because I just gained so much pain, with no one to help me get through it… 

-You can tell _me_ , pretty girl. I'll be your friend, I can help… 

-I can't do that. You are one of the subjects… The most _important_ one, actually and I just feel so much it's so overwhelming and tiring… 

-What _exactly_ do you feel? - I ask softly. 

-I don't even know. That's the problem. I've never felt this way - I caress her face, making her look at me. 

-I'm going to throw a bomb on you right now, ok? I need you to listen to me carefully and not interrupt me till I'm finished. Ok? 

-You're scaring me… - she sais with her little voice.

-This morning, I met with a private detective. After last night, when I saw you crying in the kitchen because you miss your parents made me angry. No one should be in your position. You did literally nothing wrong, you shouldn't be the one who gets punished. Now, you only told me about Gavin, you didn't tell me he is a Rossdale. The Rossdale family is known in the business world for the dirty businesses that they do. Their work isn't clean, it never was. It turns out that they are not citizens of the United States. Sure, they have a certificate, but it's fake. They wanted you to marry Gavin so he would get citizenship. They were planning on letting Gavin take the wheel and for them to return to England. Your leaving turned their plans around. My detective sais that your family must be in danger, this family is dirty and mean. Nothing that they've done so far was legit and this is our chance to blow them. 

-What are you saying? - her tears calm down 

-I say we turn them in. They'll send them right back to England and also, if you want, I'll talk to a friend and he'll make a restriction order that won't let them ever come back to the US. They'll be banned for good. 

-Oh my God, _Blake!!_ \- she throws her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. 

I love her smile so much… 

-But his family was nothing but good to my parents… I mean all the things that my parents afforded was because of them. 

-They were only doing it for you. I'm not sure they always had this plan, they weren't always successful, but either way, my source tells me these people are now holding a grudge against your parents. They think that they know where you are, but won't share. 

-Are they ok? 

-Yes, yes, they're fine! If you let me do my magic, I think you'll be able to see your parents really soon. 

-How soon? 

-Well, it's another bomb that I want to let loose. My mother came to see me today regarding this party that we're throwing every year. It's a fund raising party with all sorts of celebrities who come and enter the party by leaving a great donation. It's a very party and my mom suggested that I should invite you to come with me. 

She looks at me with big, hazel eyes. 

-So… - I say as I let her go a little to take the box out of my inside pocket - I got you these, hoping you'll accept my invitation. 

I open the box, revealing a really beautiful diamond necklace. 

- _Blake_ … - her eyes sparkle more than any diamond ever could - This is too much. I can't let you keep buying me stuff. 

- _Pretty girl,_ these things mean nothing to me. All I care about is to see you happy and I know you like these stuff. I'm not trying to bribe you, I just can't stop spoiling you. You deserve it. You've been through so much… 

_-Thank you_ , Blakey! - she hugs me. 

-Blakey? 

-Yep. - she stays there, linked to me. 

-So? Is that a yes? - I ask nervously. 

-Yes! - she looks at me deeply. 

-Good.

-Oh my God, the food! - she jumps up and runs to the kitchen - Oh thank goodness! - I hear her. 

-Everything ok? 

-Yes! Dinner's almost ready! 

I laugh at the change of demeanor. After the deep, emotional moment we were having minutes ago, here we are laughing in the kitchen. 

-You never told me _when_ I get to see my parents though. 

-Right! So, this party is in a week, right outside California and I'm thinking we could go to the party and then fly to Orange County to your parents. 

-And this party… What do I have to do? 

-You have to come with me and just communicate. My mom wants you to meet some designers and I want you to keep me company. 

-Am I your _secretary_ at this party… Or…

-No. At this party, you'll be my date. I'm taking you out on the most _extravagant_ date of your life. 

-But what about work? Wouldn't it be illegal to date my _boss_? 

-No. _I'm_ the boss. _I_ can do whatever I want. Therefore, if _I_ say that we can go together, than we _can_. - she throws her head back laughing.

I hug her from the back as she loads up the plates with some homemade chilli and chips. She turns around in my embrace and we have a moment. I make a move to kiss her and my phone starts ringing. Luke. It's like he sensed me. 

-Hey, Luke! What's up? - Gwen looks at me with big eyes. 

-Hey bro, how are you? 

-Well, I'm better than I'll ever be, why? - I wink at her and she smiles, blushing. 

-I saw Miranda in town just now. I just couldn't think of another reason for why she's here. Did she talk to you? 

-She did. It was nothing. Look, man, I gotta go, but I'll call you tomorrow, ok? I promise I'm fine! 

-Ok, good! Bye!

I hang up and Gwen stares up at me. 

-What did he say? 

-He just wanted to know how it went with Miranda. Now, where _were_ we? - I say taking her face in my hands. 

-And what did she say? - she asks, placing her hands on mine. 

I let her go and I start the story. She moves to sit down and I sit across from her, eating and talking. 

-She and I were together for a while. We had been dating for four years when I proposed. We got engaged and at the time, I was in a little trouble with this guy. He was trying to buy my company, digging me up and confronting me. He was stealing everything that I was working on. My projects were compromised because he was releasing them before me, when he wasn't even my partner. I had a snitch in my office and I didn't know who it was. That's why people are so scared of me. I was firing everyone, just to find out that the snitch was my fiancée. She was sleeping with him. She was doing him behind my back. I immediately broke up with her, asked for her ring. I told my father's best friend about everything that happened and he absolutely destroyed that guy's career in the business industry. 

She listens to me as she loads up the dishwasher. 

-I basically built her career. This party has been going on ever since I was a kid and they are very popular. The fact that she just came with _me_ , made her music blow up. Now, of course she wants to come again. - I roll my eyes. 

-Is _that_ what she wanted? 

-Yeah. She wanted to go with me, but I told her I was going with someone else, when I didn't even get the chance to ask you. I don't know what I would have done if you were to refuse me. 

-I don't want you to think I'm doing this just to blow up my own career… 

-No no. Gwen, I _know_ you're not. I'm not doing this to make her jealous either, ok? I just really like you… You know what you told me, about never feeling like this? I can absolutely relate to it. You're _doing_ something to me. You have been ever since you danced for me the first night that we met. 

She smiles sweetly. 

-Good. I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you've done for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back. What you're trying to do, you know, with my parents… It means the world to me! _Thank you!_

-You _saved_ me, Gwen. I wasn't a good guy when you met me. I was the guy I was always scared of becoming. It was all because of her. She'd ruined me. But _you_ … You put the pieces back together and something tells me that this feeling that I have is _not_ temporary. It's not something that will disappear easily. I'm telling you this just so you know that I'm serious about _this_ … Whatever _it_ is. - I say. 

- _Good_ , so am I. I just don't want any trouble. I'm really shocked that you told your mom. She must hate me for intruding on your life, for talking to you like that in front of her… 

-You actually earned her respect. She hated every girl I dated. She absolutely _despised_ Miranda deep down in her soul, but she never said it. She never said that she liked her either, but with _you_ … She told me right away that she likes you. I was taken aback, _of course_ , but I loved it because I _really_ like you… - she looks at me with the purest look on her face. 

_Beauty_. Pure beauty. Porcelain skin, big hazel eyes, perfect lips. I can't control. I lose it. I kiss her and she kisses me back. With her back against the counter, we start a hungry makeout session. I take her face in mine and I just can't think clearly. Her lips are _so_ soft and kissable. She's a good kisser, she tastes sweet and I can't seem to have enough of her. I stop, knowing that I won't be able to control myself if we take it further. 

-Wow… - I say. 

-Yeah… Wow… - she sais just as out of it as me. 

-Let's get some sleep…

We go to the bedroom and we cuddle close next to each other and we kiss goodnight. It feels nice to finally be able to do this. _God_. What is she _doing_ to me? 

* * *

There is something so heartwarming about waking up to a beautiful, fragile girl sleeping in your arms. I bought this apartment a years ago, but I didn't really use it while Miranda and I were together. I used to go back home immediately after finishing my work. She rarely came here and it feels so surreal to have Gwen sleep on me. It's so intimate and pure… I place a kiss on her head, caressing her back. I feel her shifting in my arms. 

-Mornin' - she sais with a groggy voice. 

-Good morning! - I place a hand on her face and she looks at me. 

_Damn!_ She's _so_ beautiful… I stare at her deeply and I can't seem to concentrate on anything. 

-You're so beautiful… - I mumble and she laughs. 

She pecks my lips and her head falls right back on my chest. 

-I slept really well tonight. And the night before… 

-Mhm. It's because of _me._ \- she laughs again. 

- _Obviously_! What time is it? 

-It's definitely time to get up. 

We get out of bed and I go to the bathroom while she makes coffee and fixes something to eat. I catch her dancing and singing to some music and I pick her up from the back and she starts laughing hysterically. 

-You scared me so bad!!! - I let her down, kissing her softly. 

-Sorry… - I mumble against her mouth. 

We start a makeout session and if it weren't for the microwave beeping, we'd have been still kissing intensely. 

In about an hour we get out, heading for work. She is wearing something very distracting and I'm not sure I can contain myself… She has a tight black dress on, paired with her black thigh high boots, gold jewelry and her gray coat. Today is a rainy day and the autumn approaches. 

We're alone in the elevator and I can't do it anymore. I throw her against the wall and she gasps in surprise. I kiss her passionately, making out with her, until the elevator stops. I pull back, removing her lip gloss off my mouth and she arranges her hair. The doors open and boom. _Strangers_.

Everyone stares at her and I swear I see a guy drooling as we walk towards my office. I smile at her and she sits down at her desk, as I enter my office. Then, work begins. I make some calls and they said it will take a day or two to complete the action. That's not bad at all. I assume that the Rossdales will be out of the country in a month. I call Gwen's phone. 

-Hello! Blake Shelton's office, how can I help you?

-Hi, I would like to speak with miss Stefani, please? 

She looks at me through the glass door and I smile at her, winking. 

-This is she. - she plays along. 

-Oh, how wonderful! I wanted to tell you that I just got off the phone with my lawyers and the plan is in pending. Now, that I got rid of that, I wanted to ask you something… 

-Yes? - she asks intrigued. 

-Would you like to go out on a _date_ with me tonight? 

Her head whips back at me. She smiles before turning her head back around. I see her biting her lip. Shit. 

- _Yes_. - she sais softly. 

-Perfect. You look _gorgeous_ today, pretty girl! See you at lunch… - with that, I hang up. 

I can't keep staring. I work, stare, work, glance, work, sigh. And repeat. Her hair is in a ponytail and her neck is my weakness. I just want to kiss it, suck it, mark it… 

_Gwen's POV_

Lunch time comes and I go to the cafeteria, sitting down with the girls. 

-Hey, girls! - I say cheerfully. 

We start our meals talking a bunch of nothings and Blake comes in. Everyone looks at him and he looks at me. I think that all the people can feel the tension and I don't know what to do exactly. Do I look at him? Do I pretend he's not here? It doesn't matter because he goes over to his table, eating his meal quietly. 

-Such a weirdo… - Hannah sais. 

-Why can't he just socialize? What is his problem? - Sierra ads. 

-I saw you came in at the same time as he did today. How quiet was the elevator ride? - Hannah asks me. 

I remember our little encounter in the elevator. I feel my cheeks blushing and I try not to panic. 

-It was very quiet… - I say, grinning in my head. 

-And he _likes_ you. Imagine if one of _us_ were to get to work the same time that he did. 

-Uhm, how long have you been working here for? - I ask. 

-We all came in at the same time about four months ago. - Lilly sais - Why? 

-Nothing, just wondering. 

I think he hired them after he broke up with Miranda. Things got messed up in his personal life and I can only imagine that sharing about it with his employees was the last thing he wanted to do, but I think the girls are right to. A simple 'hello' couldn't hurt. 

The day goes on and I finish everything that needs to be done for the day. I go shopping for a fancy dress for the big party this weekend. I find a dark red midi dress, with puffy long and elegant sleeves. It fits my body perfectly and the material feels really soft. It has a little cleavage and it will totally match with the diamond necklace that Blake gave me. He is so sweet, he is literally treating me like a princess and I love that. I've never felt so cared for and spoiled and it feels nice to have someone care enough to try to make me happy. Of course, these materialistic things don't bring me happiness, but the fact that he thought about me, touches me. 

I get back home and I hide the dress. He's still working probably, so I look around, trying to find an outfit to wear for our date tonight. I'm nervous. What if he won't like me after he finds out? What if he'll take it as a turn off? 

There's a knock on the door. I open to a handsome man in a suit with a big bouquet of flowers and a huge smile. 

-Uh… _Wait_ … - he mumbles as he sees my outfit. 

I'm wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a white corset and some high heels. My hair is wavy and my makeup is on point. 

-Are these for _me_? - I ask as he checks me out. 

-Oh, sure, yes. _Gwen_ , you look… _So hot!_ \- I throw my head back laughing. 

I put the flowers in a vase and I feel his eyes on me. He holds out my coat for me to put it on. If I were to wear an outfit like this with Gavin, he would immediately try to cover me up, instead, I feel like Blake wants to show me off as we're walking towards this dark bar downtown. It's sort of a music venue and we enter to see some people on the stage, singing and playing the guitar. Blake looks at me with his big blue eyes, nervously. 

The man who's playing has a really nice tone to his voice as he sings a country song. The song comes to an end and we sit at a table close to the stage. 

-I spotted a member of the county club. - the man looks at Blake. - Come play a song with me! 

I don't know what's happening… Blake stands up and goes on the stage and everyone starts screaming and cheering. 

-Blake Shelton, everybody! - the man sais as he shakes Blake's hand. 

-Thank you, Deacon! Hello, beautiful people! Long time, no see! - Blake sais at a microfoane and people seem to not only know him, but also love him. 

He looks at me and talks. 

-I've had a rough couple of months. I've lost myself and this is the one time that I get on stage in probably 4 years feeling _happy_ … I forgot what that felt like… - people laugh - However, I met someone _special_ who taught me that it's important to fight for your dreams, no matter what. My dream was to become a country singer, but I let people get into my head and I stopped believing in myself. Here's to that. 

He starts playing a soft tune on the guitar that someone brought him. Deacon starts playing along and then Blake starts singing. 

_I don't remember_

_How I got here_

_When my rose colored glasses disappeared._

_Oh my God_ … His voice… It's perfect, _he's_ perfect. Deacon harmonizes with him, but the chores is all his and the lyrics hit me hard. 

_When I get the feeling that my prayers have hit the ceiling_

_On those darker days when my faith has lost all meaning_

_You keep me believing…_

He looks me dead in the eyes and I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like crying at the intimacy of the moment in such a public place. I feel euphoric and… _loved_ … What is happening to me? 

The song comes to an end and I'm full on crying by now. He never stops looking at me and when everyone starts clapping. By now, everyone stares at me. 

-Did you miss him y'all? He's been gone for a little while! - Deacon sais and people keep clapping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget it's Gwen Stefani's birthday, people!!!! 🙏


	5. Ole Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this one. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!!! 🙏

The most beautiful worship song has me in tears and I quickly became obsessed to his voice. A soft tone, with a country drawl that just brings me to tears. 

Once the set is done, everyone in the bar starts clapping and shouting. Deacon and Blake stand up with their guitars and they get off the stage. Blake starts walking towards me and I get up, composing myself. 

- _Blake_ … I don't have words… - I mumble. 

-Come on, come meet Deacon Claybourne! 

He kisses my cheek and he takes my hand in his as we walk towards the back of the pub. We enter a small room, where I spot Deacon and a few staff members. 

-Deacon, this is Gwen, the special girl I told you about. - Blake sais. 

-Hi… I - he pulls me in for a hug unexpectedly. 

-Thank you for bringing him back! - he sais, squeezing me tightly. 

We break off our embrace and he smiles at me sweetly. 

- _Wow_ … You're even more beautiful than he could have ever described you… 

-Th-thank you… - I smile shyly. 

-Deacon has to fly back to Nashville now, but he'll come to the party in the weekend. I wanted you to meet the man who made my life _matter_ to me. He's very important and now, you'll have a familiar face to see at the party! 

-It's really nice to meet you! - I give him one of my best smiles. 

-You better take care of her, _boy_. I'm watching!!! 

-Got it, sir! - Blake sais. 

We lead Deacon outside and we say our goodbyes, when I spot Duncan, Blake's driver. 

-Where are we going? - I ask confused. 

-I want to take you somewhere. Let's go. 

We get out of the city, to his house, probably. It's the same road, I recognize it. 

-Are we going to your house? 

-No, it's close to my house, though. 

Duncan pulls up somewhere at the entrance of the woods, about five minutes from Blake's house. We get out of the car and Blake leads us towards a lake. There's a blanket on the ground and a basket full of snacks and some beautiful fairy lights. My heart is pumping like a maniac and the butterflies in my stomach are stronger than ever. 

Blake takes a sit and I cuddle up close to him. 

-I can't believe you did all of this… It's the most perfect date _ever_ … 

-I took you here for a reason. This is the first place I came to when I moved here. I was upset that things didn't go as I wanted with the label and I just started driving. I stopped here because this reminds me of my hometown, we have a lake just like this one. 

The water shines as the fairy lights light up the trees. The moon reflects in the lake and with Blake's soft voice, I feel emotional all over again. 

-I used to come here very often. I was eighteen, single and I didn't have anybody to talk to. Miranda and I kind of started talking, but she was in Nashville and I was here. One night I went to the bar that we were just at, it's called 'Ole Red'. Deacon plays there every Tuesday and I used to go and see him play every week, until I made up the courage to go up and talk to him. I shared my story to him and one night he asked me to go perform with him. We've played together ever since. 

I listen to his story closely, not letting out on any detail. 

-Nobody knows I used to sing there. _Nobody_. Not even Miranda. I wanted to share it with you because it's the biggest part of me. Deacon has been like a father to me and he's been there for me every step of the way. My dad would scream at me and be mad at me for doing something wrong at work and then Deacon would hand me a guitar and say 'sing about it'! He was my motivation to never quit singing. 

I turn to look at him and he places a light kiss on my hand. He looks at me in adoration and I just don't know what to do with myself. 

-As I got married, things got a little complicated. I couldn't go every Tuesday and also, I had a lot of work to do, because my father was getting pretty sick. I soon took over the whole Empire and life never was the same. I got even richer and built a house near the most meaningful place to me, here in Vegas. I never stopped playing and singing, but I did stop going to Ole Red. Right before I filed for divorce is when I went there again in 4 years. I never lost contact with Deacon, but it was a surprise when he saw me there. After I met you and after I found out about your story, I started performing again. You gave me courage and _reason_. I should have never stopped. I've been singing there for 2 weeks now.

He pauses, looking into my eyes. 

-I took you to the venue tonight, I shared a very private part of me, one that not a lot of people know. Her we are now, at this lake, this is where it _all_ started. My career, my dreams, my nightmares. _Everything_. I wanted this to be the place and moment where it all ends. The dreaming and the hoping. This becomes _reality_. 

_No_ … My eyes are in sync with my heart as they pour out all of the emotions that I'm feeling. 

- _Blake_ … - I whisper and I kiss his lips passionately. 

-Gwen, I want you to know that I'm serious about us. I _have_ been since the moment we first met. I'm so scared of you moving back home and never feeling the same way that I feel when I'm with you. _I love you,_ Gwen. It may be too soon to tell you, I may scare you right now, but I had to say it. I _had_ to, because I couldn't stop feeling it, no matter how hard I tied to deny it. I've never felt this way, but I know I can't live without it. 

-I-I don't know what to say… - I say, full-on crying. 

-You don't have to say _anything_ , ok? Don't feel pressured to say it back, don't feel bad, if you're not feeling the same… - I interrupt his ramble by kissing him forcefully. 

He falls on his back because of the impact and I fall on top of him, supporting myself on my hands, our lips never parting. I break the kiss and I look him in the eyes, sitting over him. 

-I feel the same, Blake. _I love you too._ And not just because of everything that you've done for me, I love you for giving me moments like _these_. Moments where I feel the most worshipped and treasured I've _ever_ felt. It may be a little soon, but I've never been more sure of my feelings. 

This time, he's the one to reach out for my lips. He takes my head in his hands and we lose ourselves into the makeout session, forgetting about everything and anything. 

-Let's eat. - he sais. 

I get up and open the basket, only to find it full of a bunch of snacks and fruit, along with a bottle of rose. Blake takes the two glasses and pours some wine, handing me one. 

-Cheers, to a new chapter, _together_! - we clink and kiss, then we both take a sip of one of the best wines ever tasted. 

-This is also a celebration, in regards to your ex. My lawyers called today. Would you want me to continue? 

The sudden change of mood gets me nervous. 

-Uhm… _No_. Not now. I don't want to think of him, just… Is it bad? 

-Noo, no it's not bad! I was going to ask you if you want to be a part of the audience when the jury will decide on their case. I will only go if you want me to go. 

-But does he know that _you_ are the one filing against him? 

-Yes, of course. Look, my family has been evolved with the Rossdales. They destroyed one of our top businesses. _That's_ how they became rich. My father got very upset and stressed and it wasn't a good time for my family. We never did anything about it because my dad didn't think vengeance was worth anything more than just some added stress and money spent in a wrong direction. My mom hates them with all of her heart,so she _will_ be there. 

_-Oh my God…_

He kisses my cheek softly. 

-I would never engage in a situation if I knew I can't finish it. I want to get you out of their manipulative, sick schemes. I want to know you safe and happy. And I would like for you to be safe and happy with _me…_

-I _am_. Safest and happiest. - I kiss his lips one more time. 

The fairy lights shine too brightly for my liking, so I turn them off and I lay on my back, looking at the sky. Blake lays next to me, cuddling me. 

-I don't want to see them. I don't want to talk to them. I just want to see my family. I want to talk to them first. And about what you said earlier… I don't want to leave either, Blake. I want to go to university and I want to get my own place _here_. I love California, but I have too many memories. I want a do-over. _With you._

He looks down at me and he gets up in a sitting position and I follow. 

-So… does that mean that… I mean… _Gwen_ , will you be my girlfriend? 

I kiss him. 

_-Yes!_ \- I kiss him again. 

-Ok, girlfriend… Are you hungry? 

-Yes - I giggle. 

We eat the sandwiches that were in the basket, along with some grapes and we do it all in the moonlight. It's probably the most beautiful moment of my life. I feel cherished and loved and I really love him. He has so much money that I thought he would try to take me on a really expensive date to a fancy restaurant. I dressed kind of casually, hoping that he won't, little did I know that he had this whole emotional, memory ride prepared for me. I know that it's hard for him to open up to anyone. Now I understand that any little aspect of your life can lead to destruction. I realize that he trusts me so much that he feels safe with telling me his secrets. I won't disappoint him. I pray. 

* * *

He takes me back to the apartment, where we start another makeout session. This time, he is the one to break it off and he places a few kisses down my neck. 

-Good night, pretty girl! 

-Where are you going? - I ask confused. 

-Back to my house. What, did you want me to stay? - he teases. 

-I sleep really good on you, you're comfortable… - I don't play his game and he loves it. 

-I would love to, but I have to be there in the morning. There's a maintenance team coming over, first thing tomorrow. 

-Ok, well, see you at work, I guess… 

-Don't be mad, _please_ … 

-I'm not, I promise. I'm a little nervous… I am getting pretty tired of having to pretend that I don't know you… 

-Ok, let's change that! Some people will find out about us anyway when they see us together at the party. 

-So what are you saying? 

-Let's have lunch together. 

-I don't think so… 

-What? Why not? - he's confused. 

-Because they don't like you! You should try to be nicer to your employees. Not weaker, _nicer_. Talk to them from time to time and not about technical things. Ask them about their families. Try to get to know them. Don't be so _cold_ … - I say and I see him trying to understand - You're totally hot with you're ' _meh I'm grumpy and ferocious_ ' attitude, but I _know_ you. They don't. To them, you are a robot with no feelings… 

-What am I to _you_? - he asks, a smile playing on his face, lightning up the mood. 

-To me, you're like a big teddy bear. - I say and he laughs - You are kind and loving and you care. Basically, the opposite of what _they_ think you are. 

-I'll try to be nicer, ok? In tomorrow's meeting I'll think of something to tell everyone, I promise. 

-Ok, good. I love you! 

-I love you, pretty girl… - we kiss and he's out the door. 

_Bliss_. That's it. That's all. I feel like I'm levitating. 

_Blake's POV_

The next day we have a meeting with the whole office. I need to say something in regards to my relationship with Gwen and I'm nervous. I don't want them to take this the wrong way, Gwen and I have taken it pretty slow. I don't want her to go through more pain. She won't be present at the meeting because I need her to take any phone call that may appear. That's perfect because I don't want her to feel embarrassed or weird. 

-Allright, people! Before we get into the meeting, I would like to say something, is that ok? 

-Yes, of course! - Jordan sais. 

-Ok. I would like to say that I appreciate you all for all the work that you do. My personal life was a mess when I hired you all and because of that, I had to be extremely careful in regards to what I say and _to whom_ I say it. However, things got a little better. Much, _much_ better, actually and you have proved your loyalty and you all deserve to be here. What do you think of my new secretary so far? Can she be trusted? 

I see the girls looking around. 

-Mr. Shelton… I really like her… - Lilly sais - She seems like a great person. 

-Helpful too! - Ken sais - She is always offering to help around!

-Good, good. I'm glad you like her. I know you are all curious about who she is and how she got here… Well, I met her a few weeks ago and she was in a pretty bad situation. I offered her this job, I interviewed her and she got it. She and I have been talking and spending some time together, here at work. We recently started dating and I wanted you to know. This is not something that I would normally say to my employees, but she told me that y'all kinda hate me, so I promised her I'd try to fit in. I'm in a weird place here. I'm younger than all of you, yet I have _power_ over you. I don't want you to take advantage of that, therefore, I had to be colder. I'm not a bad person and I would like for you to stop treating me like one. God knows I have issues, but communication is the key, so here I am communicating. Now that that is out of the way, we can start talking business. 

_Phew_. That was nerve-racking. I hated every second of it. It had to be done, though. No more hiding. After the meeting there's Andrew waiting behind. He is the employee with most experience and he is also about twenty years older than me. 

-I think you did a great job, mr. Shelton. We don't hate you, we just don't understand what it's like to be _you._ Gwen is great and I'm happy that you told us. 

I nod and I'm left alone in the conference room. I pick up the phone and I dial Luke's number. 

-Hello? 

-I'm dating Gwen. 

-You're doing _what?! -_ he's not happy - I told you to stay _away_ from her! 

-God knows I tried, Luke, but I _love_ her. I'm _in love_ with her, dude. I took her to Old Red last night… 

- _Wow_ … You really _do_ love her… 

He knows how much my history with 'Ole Red' means to me. I wouldn't tell anyone about it if I weren't 100% serious. 

-I wanted to tell you this and also the fact that we're filing against Gavin. The papers are out and next week, after the party, they'll be going to court. 

- _Damn_ … I was not prepared for this much information. That's quick, it must have cost you a fortune… 

-It doesn't matter, it will all be worth it. You should see the smile on her face… 

-Thank you for taking such good care of her. More exactly, _how long_ have you been dating? 

-Last night was our first date. We made it official though. 

-Did anything happen… _or…_

-Why would you ask me that? No, nothing happened, we're kind of taking it slow… 

-Just, be _nice_ to her, ok? Don't you _dare_ hurt her, or I _swear_ … 

-I know, _I know_. I will. - I interrupt him.

We keep talking about him and Caroline. Their baby is healthy and growing and they feel very content. They will come to the party as well, so I'm excited about it. 

I go back to my office and I pass by Gwen's desk. She looks at me and I wink at her. I call her immediately. 

-Hi, this is Blake Shelton's office. How can I help you? 

-Hello, am I talking to Blake Shelton's hot secretary or are you his gorgeous girlfriend? - she looks at me, smiling brightly. 

- _Both_. Why? Would you like me to take a message? 

-Yes, I would. I told everyone about us, so if you smile at me the way you just did, I might come and kiss you, but also, I told Luke about us. He is really happy and he will be coming to the party this weekend! 

-Oh my God, that's _awesome_!!! And about the first part, let's just let the piece of information sink in, before we traumatize them further. 

I let out a full on laugh and she giggles softly. 

-Ok, but if you don't eat lunch with me, I'll get _very_ sad. I don't like eating alone. 

-How about we go to the cafeteria together? We can pick a table together. 

- _Deal_. Oh, one more thing, tell that Shelton son of a bitch that he better take good care of you. 

-He is. He's _perfect_. - she looks at me smiling. 

_I can't_. I immediately stand up and I go over to her desk, taking her lips on mine. It's a quick, forceful kiss that makes me forget it all. I keep walking like nothing happened and I go over to the media room to prepare some last things for the party. I feel all the eyes on me and I don't feel any sort of embarrassment. I actually really love the fact that I can kiss my girlfriend whenever and wherever. 

At lunch, we get in the cafeteria at the same time and everyone stares at us in curiosity. We walk towards a table and the waitress comes with today's menu. 

-Sarah, I'm sorry, but I'm cheating on you… - I tell her and she laughs. 

-You are the favorite topic today and something tells me that it's going to stick. - Sarah sais. 

-Really? What are they saying? 

-Well, they all say that you changed him and that you're crazy because the guys think you're _way_ out of his league. - she tells Gwen. 

-Mm. _True_. What else? 

-Nu-uh. No more. Come back tomorrow! - Sarah winks at me and goes away.

-What did I just notice? - Gwen asks me amused and confused. 

-Oh, Sarah is my 'secret agent'. She is a nice girl and she tells me what people talk about. 

- _Wow_ … Instead of going and socializing with them, you need someone to do that _for_ you. Whatever… - she rolls her eyes. 

I get close to her, saying quietly:

-I swear, if you roll your eyes at me again… - she looks at me confused and I kiss her cheek. 

We eat and talk and laugh and everyone seems to have come to terms with the idea of the two of us being a thing. 

_Gwen's POV_

When I go back to my desk, Blake rushes for a conference call and I go over to George's desk to give him some papers that I faxed for him. 

-Here you go! - I say, smiling at him. 

-Thank you, Gwen. 

The girls give me the look and they start laughing. 

-You little snitch! You let us talk all that crap about your _boyfriend_ , why the hell didn't you say anything? - Hannah asks. 

-It wasn't anything official then - I smile - Sorry for lying to you… 

-Girl, don't bother, we're not upset. - Sierra sais. 

- _Shocked_ , but not upset. - Lilly ads. 

-Shocked? Why? - I ask. 

-Are you _kiddin'?_ \- George asks - The guy has barely spoken any words 'till today. We didn't know that you knew each other personally. 

-He's gone through a lot, give him a slack, will you? I told him that he is a bit savage, he'll become better at the whole communicating thing. 

-Look at the girlfriend talk. _So cute!_ \- Anna sais. 

I feel my cheeks blushing. 

-Gwen, seriously, I think this is great! Just be careful, ok? He's a business man, after all. A _pathological_ liar. - Lilly sais. 

We all laugh and I go back to my desk. 

That's what the next few days look like. Us arriving to work together, us having lunch together and people raving about us. Blake is being more and more open as each day passes by and as the weekend approaches, I feel my stomach getting tight. _The party_. _The trial. My family._

God help me... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 🙏


	6. The necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo??? How are we liking the story?? Keep talking to me babes, your comments are my fuel. I love you, beautiful people! Here's another one for you! 🙏🥰😘

I pack my bags, getting ready for Blake to pick me up. I packed too many clothes, but what's new? Who knows how much we'll be away for, better be prepared. Blake arrives, taking care of my luggage and I lock the door, heading out. We get in the car and Duncan takes us to the airport. He is more of a bodyguard to Blake, so he'll be coming with us to California. The car ride is silent and Blake can sense my nerves. 

-Would you want for us to go to your family first? Would that make you feel better? 

I look at him in adoration. 

-No, I want to go to the party, then, the morning after, we'll head to my parents'. I want to take my time and who knows, maybe I'll stay there for a little while. 

He looks at me confused. 

-I need to be with them, Blake. I need to be with my family. I will _always_ come back to you, of that I'm sure, but as long as we're in Cali, I _need_ to be with them. 

-I understand. I think that's exactly what you _should_ do. Just promise me that you won't feel any pressure, to stay _or_ to leave, ok? Listen to your heart. 

I nod, letting my head fall back on his shoulder. 

We arrive at the airport and the private jet is waiting for us. This is a lot more overwhelming than I thought it would be. _Owning_ a plane goes beyond my understanding. We get in and I sit next to Blake. Duncan takes a seat in the back, giving us some privacy. The departure is always the hardest, so we buckle in, but as soon as we're in the air, I go to sit on Blake's lap. 

-I'm nervous about the party. I need you to stay with me all the time, ok? Don't leave me alone. 

-Never. I promise. Don't worry, though. Luke will be there, my mom, Deacon… 

-Yeah, I know, but still… Tell me what I should know about this thing. 

-Well, there's going to be no press, so you don't have to worry about that. It's more of a cocktail party at the beginning, then we called Maroon 5 to come and play, then we'll have dinner and then the madness starts. That's when everyone gets drunk and high. But we don't have to stay too much, ok? I have never stayed after 3 a.m. maybe. 

-Ok… It sounds fun! 

-It is. You'll like it!

We keep talking and soon we start descending. Duncan takes us to a five-star hotel right outside LA and we check in. Our room has an ocean view and it's the prettiest. 

-I can't believe I'm back… I missed the ocean _so_ much… 

-Let's go, then! - Blake says.

- _What?!_ It's 10 p.m…

-So? We'll just walk along the beach, talk… what do you say? I think that'll help you lose some of the tension. 

-Ok… It sounds really good… 

We go outside and we walk along the beach as promised. I take my shoes off and I walk on the shore, the cold water hitting my feet. The salty smell, the ocean breeze, the relaxing sound, _Blake_. It's like a dream. Who would have thought that this would be my life? 

-What are you thinking? - Blake asks. 

-How lucky I am… I only _dreamed_ of this moment. I am so thankful for you, Blakey… I don't even know how to _show_ you or what to _tell_ you… I just love you _so much!_

He pulls me in for a hug and I squeeze him, making sure that he feels me. 

-I love you, pretty girl… I'm so happy that I listened to my heart. I'm glad I found you and that I decided to help you. I would do it _all over again._

I kiss him softly, staying in his arms for a little longer. 

-Tomorrow is a big day… We should go to bed. 

-You're right. Let's go. 

He takes my hand and we walk back to the hotel, cuddling close to each other. 

* * *

I take a shower and I start getting ready. I put on my lingerie, then I throw on one of the hotel robes. I do my makeup and I go for a more comfortable look, one that will look good even late at night, with my signature red lipstick. As I curl my hair, I get really hot from the heat, so, not wanting to sweat, I take off the robe, standing in the bathroom in only my red matching underwear. The bathroom door is open and I hear Blake's steps getting closer. 

-What do you think you're doing? Put on something, for God's sake! - he is shocked. 

-I'm really hot from the… 

-Yes, _yes you are_ and you're not helping your situation at all. I am trying to contain myself here, _woman!_

I throw my head back, laughing at his childish behavior. He comes over to me, hugging me from the back. 

-You're _so_ beautiful… - he mumbles against my neck, as he starts kissing. 

He turns me on so much that when he pulls away, I feel tears pooling in my eyes. He leaves the bathroom and I continue my job. Blake is almost ready to go when I put my dress on. He is sitting down on the bed, watching me like a hawk. I put on my dark red dress and he gasps. 

- _Fuck…_ Gwen, _baby girl,_ what are you doing to me? - I giggle and he comes over, zipping the dress. 

He places a kiss on my neck and he takes the necklace that he gave me that night out of the box. He places it on my chest and he looks at it through the mirror. 

- _God…_ What have I done to deserve you? - he whispers. 

I turn around, kissing him passionately. He holds me close to him, almost like he needs confirmation to know if I'm really there. 

We finish getting ready and we're out the door. We arrive at the party exactly on time and there's a lot of people here. We get into the venue and people start cheering as soon as they see Blake. 

-Blake, my man! _Woah…_ Who are _you?!_ \- a guy comes to us and he reflects from Blake, to me in one second. 

-Carson, this is my girlfriend, Gwen. Gwen, this is one if my best friends, Carson Daily. - he takes my hand shaking it softly and he stares right into my eyes. 

-Blake, where can _I_ get one? - Carson asks Blake, still looking at me and I laugh, slightly embarrassed. 

-No, no. She's one of a kind. What are you doing, anyway? Where's Siri? 

-She couldn't make it… O, I spot alcohol! Bye bye, nice to meet you, dear!! 

-Wow, does he know how to make me feel uncomfortable, or what? 

-Yeah, you should get ready for more stuff like that. Business men don't have a limit. 

We meet a lot of new people, every single person complimenting me. I feel like a lobster, from all the blushing. Finally, I spot Luke and Caroline. 

-Luke! - I jump on him, squeezing me tightly. 

-Gwen, darling! - he keeps me there until I jump on Caroline. 

-We missed you so much, honey! - Caroline says.

-I missed you guys too… It's been a crazy couple of weeks. 

-Yeah, we heard. Is _he_ treating you right? - Luke asks right on time for Blake to hear. 

-Oh my God, you couldn't help yourself, could you? - Blake rolls his eyes. 

- _Yes,_ he makes me very happy. I lived like a princess… 

-You are a princess. - Blake says and Luke makes a disgusted face. 

-Ok ok, none of that, _please_. - we start laughing. 

-Oh, I see my mom, have a great night, guys! See you around! - Blake sais and we walk up to his mom. 

-Gwen, darling, you look _stunning_ tonight! - we hug and her eyes gleam at the diamond necklace. 

She gasps, looking at Blake who seems a little nervous. She smiles sweetly at him and she caresses his face in adoration. 

-Hi, ma! - he kisses her cheek. 

-You chose right, my boy. _Be careful._ \- she tells him. 

We stand next to her, greeting everybody. 

-What was she talking about? My necklace? - I whisper. 

He looks at me with soft eyes, caressing my cheek. He places a few kisses on my face and then he takes my hand in his, kissing that too. 

-I will tell you when the time comes. Let's just say that my mother is basically in love with you and the look on her face suggested that if I'm not careful with _you_ , she's going to murder _me_. 

I laugh at that, but his face stays serious. 

-I _actually_ love you, so much it _consumes_ me. My heart aches, _that's_ how much. Do you love _me?_

-Oh my God… Blake, I don't _just_ love you. I'm _in love_ with you. It's weird though… we've known each other for a short amount of time… Doesn't it scare you? 

-No, it doesn't. With you, I'm not scared of anything. It's you and me against the world, baby. 

I tear up at his sweet words. If I felt nervous before, it's all gone now, _until…_

-No, she _didn't_ … - he spots something and he starts breathing heavily. 

-What? Blake? 

-Miranda's here. With the guy she cheated on me with. The one that was stealing my work. 

-Oh my God. How old is that guy? 

-About 15 years older than us… He had a family and everything. She split them apart. 

-Didn't you say that your father's friend got him out of the business world? 

-He's back, _apparently_. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't pay attention to anything else but _you_ for more than ten seconds, so… 

-What a _whore_ … - his mom sais a little too loud and with a fake smile on her face. 

Blake and I both laugh and they get closer and closer. 

-Hi, _Miranda!_ Welcome to the party! - Dorothy sais. 

She's a lot shorter than me, even though she is wearing heels. She's pretty and her body looks good, but _come on_ … How can you come to your ex's party, with _the reason_ y'all split up? That's just so terrible… 

I smile one of my best smiles as she looks at me confused. Blake holds me tightly and I can feel his nerves. 

-Miranda, nice to see you! And _Thomas!_ Welcome to our party! - Blake says. 

The middle-aged guy stares at me making me feel uncomfortable, but thankfully they decide to walk away, making their donation. 

- _Phew,_ that wasn't tense at all! - Dorothy says sarcastically. 

-Did you see the way they just _stared_ at you? - Blake says.

-Of course they stared at her! _Look_ at her! - Dorothy laughs - Come on dear, I want you to meet someone!

_Blake's POV_

-You're _not_ gonna believe this! Your mom just introduced me to some designers and one of them happens to be Blair Waldorf. _I'm shaking…_

-Gwen, baby, that's _awesome!_

-Ok, ok, but guess what!!! 

-What? - I look at her, amazed by her beauty. 

-She offered me a job as a shopping assistant!! I'd be choosing rich people's outfits and working with designers all day long! I'll get paid for _shopping!!_

She's so excited and happy… I love her _so_ much… 

-I'm so happy for you _pretty girl!_ I think you should totally take the job! 

-Aren't you mad that I won't be working with you? 

- _Sad,_ not mad. It's good though, this will help you a lot in uni, you'll see. 

-I love you. Thank you _so_ much, Blakey… Let's go dance! - she drags me on the dance floor. 

There's music for everyone, we go on the dance floor and a slow song comes on. I ask Gwen for her hand and she smiles the brightest smiles I've _ever_ seen. She takes my hand and I pull her close to me, as close as I can, holding her tiny waist. I look into her eyes like my life depends on it. 

-You don't understand what you do to me. You came into my life and gave me everything I've dreamed of. Please tell me this is not _just_ a dream… - she says, tearing up. 

- _Pretty girl…_ \- I feel myself tearing up as well.

She stretches her neck, kissing me softly and I let all of my emotions in that kiss. The song comes to an end and that's the last sweet moment that we share on the dance floor. Some pop, Hispanic song comes on and Gwen starts grinding her ass on me, giving me a look of thirst and desire. I drink her up, touching her body _everywhere_. The room is dark and everyone seems to be doing the same thing; all the guys get turned on by all the girls. However, I can't take my eyes off _my_ girl. She throws her hands around my neck, our noses touching and she leans in to kiss me, but she doesn't. Instead she bends her knees lower and lower in front of me until she's is a crouching position, her head reaching a _dangerous_ level. She stands up and I can't stand it any longer. I take her head in my hands, kissing her roughly. 

- _Fuck…_ Stop this, baby, you're turning me on… - I say in a not so soft tone and she smiles sweetly at me mumbling 'sorry'. 

We keep dancing for a little while and then we eat dinner with the fam. I introduce Gwen to my sister, Endy and her husband. My family wants us to do our thing in California and then go to Oklahoma for a weekend. Gwen looks at me a little scared and I reassure her that it's all up to her. 

-I noticed Miranda was staring at you dancing together earlier. - Endy says. 

-Ugh, please, I don't want to talk about her. What she did was very mean. I don't understand what she thought would happen when she came with Thomas. 

-Either way, she's a _bitch_. I wouldn't have allowed her to come… - Endy continues. 

-This party isn't for me. As long as she made a donation, I'm pleased. I'm in the best place I've _ever_ been. As far as _I'm_ concerned, she can do whoever she wants, it's not my business anymore. If she thinks that Thomas was going to make me jealous, she can go _fuck_ herself, I don't think the grandpa can perform no more. - I smirk. 

I feel Gwen's hand squeezing my thigh and when I look at her she has a scared look on her face. 

-What did you just say? - Thomas's voice beams against my ear from the back. 

I shut my eyes tightly. 

-You son of a bitch, I just asked you a question. - Thomas says again.

I stand up, towering over him. His strong attitude from seconds ago, starts fading out, as he gets intimidated by my big stature. 

-I'm not sure what your problem is, I don't think I was speaking about you… - I say. 

-Oh, _really?_ Who else? Do you see another Thomas, or? 

-Well don't you think I was a little too _nice_ for it to be _you?_

Thomas grabs me by the collar and Duncan jumps on him out of nowhere. I don't make any moves, I just sit there, watching him being taken away by my bodyguard. Of course Miranda comes to me as well. 

-Keep your lover away from _us,_ Miranda. I don't want more scandal. 

-You couldn't keep your calm, could you? What is it? That _he_ has me now? Him and not _you?_

-If you hadn't noticed, I found someone who gives me what you never did. _Happiness_. I could not care less about Thomas, I actually feel very cheap if you think it was worth leaving _me_ for _him_. I have an Empire, a strong career and now, a special person who I can share it with. What do _you_ have, Miranda? Aside from a broken heart and an _old_ man? - her face turns red in anger and frustration. 

She looks over to Gwen who is minding her business behind me. She stares at her and I feel Gwen's hand sneaking on my back. 

-You gave her _the necklace_ … - Miranda says. 

All the anger is gone. It's left only pain and sadness. 

-I _did_. I really wanted _you_ to have it, Ran, I _really_ did. But you… _didn't._ You were busy taking advantage of me. She's right here, trying to put the pieces back together. - I say firmly.

She turns away with tears in her eyes and leaves. I may have been a little too harsh, but honestly, I am tired of her trying to make me the bad guy. I'm not going to feel guilty about protecting my relationship. She did this. She destroyed us. I'm thankful that she did. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. 

-Come on, baby, let's go to the main stage. - I tell Gwen as she stands up.

-Are you ok, Blakey? I thought I was going to stand up and rip his head off. - she says as she arranges my collar. 

-I'm ok, he didn't do anything. I'm just a little disturbed. I'll be fine, I just need to make fun of Adam really quick. 

She laughs and I'm a lot better already. We see Adam perform and we hang out with him for a little while. He makes remarks on how cute Gwen and I are and he tells me to take good care of her, just like _everyone else_ did tonight. 

We decide to get going for the night and we say our goodbyes to everybody. We get into the car. 

-Duncan, man, I appreciate what you did for me tonight. Thank you so much! 

-Absolutely, mr. Shelton. It's what I'm here for. 

We get going and Gwen's head falls back on my shoulder. 

-I know you said that you'll tell me when the right time comes, but Miranda was close to crying when she saw that I was wearing this necklace. Is it that valuable, or…? 

-I'll tell you when we get to the hotel, ok? 

Said and done. We enter the hotel room and I take off her coat. We sit down on the couch of the little living room in the suite. 

-This necklace that you're wearing has been in my family for generations. My mother gave Endy the matching earrings and she gave _me_ the necklace. She told me to give it to the girl who makes my dark life a little lighter, my unlovable heart loveable. I chose _you._ Miranda knew about it and I never gave it to her. I would always make excuses, but with _you_ I never hesitated. 

-But you gave me this _before_ we even went out on our first date...

 _-Exactly_. That's when I knew. The moment when you _yelled_ at me that day in my office, I knew I wanted to love you and never let you go. 

-Where do you keep all of these sweet things? I swear it's the hundredth time you make me cry this week… - tears pour down her cheeks. 

-I'm sorry… I just really treasure you… - I kiss her down her neck and she moans quietly. 

We start a makeout session and I stand up, picking her off the couch. I take her to the bedroom, where I start undressing her. 

-Blake, _wait…_

-Oh, I'm _so_ sorry… I got ahead of myself. 

-No, it's not that. I _want_ you, it's just that… I've never… I'm not… _I'm uh…_

-You're a _virgin?!_ \- I ask quietly. 

She nods embarrassed. 

_-Holy shit…_ Where have you been all this time? - I kiss her again. 

-Isn't it a turn off? - she asks, being insecure. 

-No, _no_ it's not. I'm confused though. We met at a _strip_ club… I did not think you could be this _innocent…_

-Well, I just never trusted Gavin enough with my body. I thought he wanted to get married, only so we could have sex… It was more than that _apparently…_

-Hey, don't. I love you _so much_ and all I want to do now is just rip this _fucking_ dress off of you, but I won't. We'll take it slow, ok? Let me just show you how _good_ it can be… 

I take off her dress, making sure to kiss every inch of her body. She's in her underwear right there, displayed in front of me and it takes all I have not to come in my pants. I caress her body softly, worshipping her body. I take off her bra and I put her niple in my mouth, sucking on it. She moans loudly. With her tits erect and ready to go, I take off her panties, teasingly. 

-Fuck, baby girl, you're so _fucking_ beautiful… 

I kiss her lips, looking her right in the eyes. 

-Do you want me to continue? - her face is flushed and her breathing is heavy. 

She nods, biting her lip. I go down on her, kissing her thigh, getting closer and closer to her core. I place a kiss on her clit and she moans my name loudly. 

_-Blake!!_

I lick her pussy and her moisture blows my mind. 

- _God,_ baby girl… You're so wet for me… What should we do about it? 

I start sucking and biting and licking and she loves every second of it. She moans and pants and whimpers and I feel like my world is finally complete. Watching Gwen lose herself in pleasure because of me is all I needed to experience. She comes down from her high and I take my clothes off, leaving my boxers on. I get in bed, covering us both and she cuddles close to me. 

_-Shit…_ That felt so good… - she says eventually. 

I chuckle at her late, honest response. 

-Is _that_ what sex feels like? - oh, God, she's so innocent… 

-No. - I chuckle - Sex is a lot more intense. You experienced an _orgasm_. It will hit totally different when it'll finally happen. 

-Does it hurt? 

-A little bit the first couple of times. You get used to it though. 

-Does it change anything? Now that you know? 

_-Yes._

I feel her gaze burning me. 

-I treasure you _even more_ now. I'm even more happy with myself that I got you out of that place. You became that much more special to me it it's even possible. The fact that I'm the first one to go down on you, makes my _little friend_ have some trouble falling asleep. 

-So it's not weird, or anything? 

-No, I love you just as much. I don't want to force it on you, though. We'll only take it to the next level when you're ready, ok, baby girl? 

-Ok. I love you so much! Thank you for being so patient with me… 

-Of course, pretty girl. Go to sleep. It's been a long night. 

Aaand we fall asleep. Me, half naked, her, completely naked. Oh, how I want to make love to her until she can't walk no more… No. Blake no. Contain yourself. _Jeez…_

Tomorrow we're meeting the parents. _Oh, man…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe🙈 Did you expect for that to happen? Thank you for reading!!


	7. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, school is getting crazy already 🙄. Anywaaayy... I hope you'll like what I did with this one! Let me know what you think! 🙏

We're on our way to Gwen's parent's house and she's more nervous than ever. Duncan is driving and I feel myself get pretty nervous as well. I don't know what their response will be and the anticipation is killing me. 

-How are you feeling, pretty girl? - I ask her. 

-I'm happy and nostalgic and scared and excited and… _Holy shit…_ \- she sighs. 

-I know… Love, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. Ok? You do whatever your heart desires. Please, talk to me, though. I am here for you. 

-Thank you, Blakey… - she kisses me passionately and my friend is having issues. 

- _Girl,_ what are you doing to me… - I look into her eyes and before I can wake up, Duncan announces our arrival. 

-Oh, _shit_! We're here, Blakey!!! This is it… 

She gets out of the car without letting me open her door and Gwen runs to the house. She opens the gate and I see her knocking on the door. I hurry up, trying to be by her side on time for her parents to open the door. When a woman opens the door, she immediately starts crying, hugging Gwen with all of her power. I see a man coming into the frame, just as emotional as the woman. 

-Gwen, honey… Where have you _been_?? - the father asks eventually, spotting me sitting quietly at the door. 

-Mom, dad, this is my _boyfriend_ , Blake Shelton. Blake, this is Patti and Dennis, my parents. 

-So nice to finally meet you! - I shake her father's hand. 

-Come on in! - we go inside to a very nice house with a lot of personality. 

Family pictures and different vases full of flowers light up the space. We sit down on the couch, preparing to tell the story, as Patti prepares some tea. I sit close to Gwen, her hand on my thigh and my hand on her back. I can feel her father checking me out and I have the biggest lump in my throat. His baby girl ran away from home, from an engagement and now here she is with another guy. What is he thinking about? He's certainly not loving me right now. 

-Ok, tea is served! Now, come on, talk!! - Patti comes with a tray of tea. 

I get up to help her, taking the tray out of her hands. I place a cup in front of everybody, placing the tray elsewhere. She takes a seat and stares up at me as I'm trying not to vomit. 

-I need to go to the restroom really quick… - Patti shows me the way and I lock myself in the bathroom, trying not to _die._

I look good, a little pale, but good. Gwen picked my outfit and I feel ok, but the look on her dad's face is just not something that I want to see. I leave the bathroom and when I get back, Gwen's really close to tears, so I rush to the couch, trying to comfort her. Her hand goes back on my thigh and I feel her relax a little bit. 

-You worked as a _stripper?!_ \- her dad's shocked voice beams in my ears. 

-I did… I hated _every_ minute of it, but there was nothing I could do. I worked there for about five months, when I met _Blake_. He is Luke's friend and business partner. Blake needed some girls for one of his crazy parties and he chose me along with some other girls. At the end of the party, he pulled me aside and offered me a job as a secretary at his office. I went for an interview and he gave me the job. - she looks at me, smiling and all my nerves are gone. - He gave me his apartment and he let me intrude on his life like that… He saved me from living that life. I know it's soon, we've only known each other for a month, but he's helped me so much without ever asking anything of me. 

-But what about _Gavin?_

-The Rossdale family is not a good one. They are terrible people and their business is nothing but _dirt._ \- I say - They are known for lying and scheming. They don't have citizenship, so the reason they were holding onto Gwen was because, by marriage, they would get citizenship. 

-I can't _believe_ this… - her dad says. 

-I filed against them last week and we'll have a trial this Thursday or Friday, not sure yet. 

-Son of a bitch… How dare he _touch_ you!! - her dad is mad. 

-And what do you mean by filing? What is going to happen? - Patti asks me. 

-They'll be banned from the United States, so they'll lose their business. With a little bit of luck, they won't ever be able to step foot on this side of the ocean. - I say, caressing Gwen's back. 

-But, Blake, _why_ are you doing this? This is _our_ battle. There _has_ to be a reason. You can't just spend all this money on trials and lawyers, for you to not want _anything_ from us. 

-I _do_ want something. - Gwen looks at me confused - _Your blessing._ \- Gwen's eyes grow wider than ever. 

Her father stares at me in confusion. 

-I love her, mr. Stefani. I'm _in love_ with your daughter. I saw the way you look at me and I imagine it's not good things that you're thinking. I'm not a bad person and I didn't do this for _any_ reason. Money means _nothing_ to me anymore. I'm not perfect, _God knows,_ but I want to know Gwen happy and free. If I succeed, then my deed is done. If you won't give me your blessing, I will leave her alone for good. It will _destroy_ me, but I'm done proving myself. This is who I am. A young business man who is able to go to the ends of the world to get what he wants. What I want is to be with _her_. Nothing more.

They all stare at me and I feel the need to go on.

-I'm not saying that I'll be _proposing_ to her. It's a little too soon for that, but I want you to know that I'm serious about our relationship. 

Her father looks at her with tears in his eyes. Her mom is confused and worried. 

-You can't possibly come into my house like this and just ask for my blessing! I don't even know you! For all _I_ know, you're just as good as Gavin! - he looks at me conflicted,not once raising his voice. - And Gwen, dear, how can you just go and sell your body like that? What happened to the 'wait till marriage' thing? You just let go of your beliefs like _that?!_

- _Woah,_ daddy! Nothing's changed... 

-Well, now I like _him_ a little more… - he tells Patti and I feel like laughing - So what? You just slept in the same bed? You expect me to believe that? 

-What are you so mad about? The fact that I'm still a virgin at 21, or that I slept in the same bed with boy? Dad, _come on!_ I never believed in the whole _marriage_ thing! It was all a story so that Gavin will leave me alone! You don't understand what I went through! Blake is _extremely_ patient with me and we haven't done _anything_. But just so you know, I trust him. I would love it if you looked beyond the appearances. I know this seems rushed, maybe it is, but I'm going to the university of my _dreams_ , daddy. I have a new job waiting for me in the fashion industry and for all _I_ care, I'm in love with an amazing guy who's shown me only love and respect ever since I danced on his lap at that _stupid_ club! - Gwen raises her voice a little towards the end. 

My gaze moves down to my feet. I am not welcomed into this family. What was I thinking? 

-Blake, I don't know you. I will not give you _anything_ till I don't get to know you. 

-Anything you need.

Gwen looks at me with a sad face and I feel like kissing the sadness off her face. 

-Why happens _now?_ Aren't you coming home? - her dad asks her. 

-No. I start a new job in a couple of weeks, I'm not going to abandon the life that I've always wanted. 

-Ok, but you said that the trial is here, this week, so that means you're staying over, right? Maybe we could call Todd and Jenny to join us for the week too… Just like old times! 

-I don't know… - Gwen looks at me. 

-You do whatever you want, pretty girl, I'll be fine, I promise. - I say quietly. 

-Only if Blake can stay too. He welcomed me in his house, it's only fair to return the favor. 

-Fair enough. - her dad says. 

-Ok, then… I'll go to the hotel to take our stuff. I also have to meet my lawyer in a couple of hours. He'll tell me when everything happens exactly. - I say. 

So, I kiss Gwen's cheek and I'm out the door.

_Gwen's POV_

-Todd!!! - I hug my brother tightly. 

-God, Gwen! Don't ever run away like that! 

-Sorry… - I mumble. - Jenny!!! - I hug my sister in law. 

-Hi, love! 

We catch up with everything that we missed out on, right on time for Blake's arrival. He comes into the house with three bouquets of flowers and beverages for the boys. 

-I was a little unprepared this morning… - he says and he sees my brother. - Oh, _hi!_ \- they shake hands. 

-So, you're the _boyfriend…_ \- Todd sais. 

-And I'm the sister in law, _hi!_ \- Jen jumps in and Blake gives her one of the bouquets. - Aw, thank you!! 

-These are for you, these are for you and _these_ … are for _you!_ \- he says as he hands us the flowers. 

-Me too??? - I ask, slightly in shock. 

-You _especially!_ \- he winks, oblivious to everyone else in the room. 

I smile and blush and he goes back to the car to take our luggage. 

-Girl, he's _so_ hot!! - Jen says and I giggle. 

-He is amazing! Will you just let your guards down, for a little bit? He's _trying_ … - I tell the boys. 

-Oh, my guard is _very_ low, _believe me!_ \- Jen says and Todd gets jealous, so we all laugh. 

Blake comes back and I take him to my bedroom where he looks around. 

_-Woow…_ This is where you grew up! 

-Yup! This is where it all happened. The dreaming, the fantasizing… I never thought it would all come true… 

He looks at me with the most genuine smile. 

-This is _only_ the beginning, pretty girl… - he says and he keeps looking around. 

My father's head peeks in from the open door and I know him well enough to be _sure_ of the fact that he listened to our conversation just now. 

-I brought you some fresh sheets for tonight, along with some clean towels… 

-Thanks, dad! 

-Lunch will be ready soon! 

-We'll be right out! 

Blake is looking at some photos of my friends and I. My room is full of posters and CDs. He takes his time, analyzing it all. 

-You don't have any pictures of Gavin… 

-Not on the walls, no. He was suffocating me for the past two years, so, no, I didn't feel the need to see his face on my wall as well… 

-I just hate him so much for intimidating you like that… Instead of loving you unconditionally, he _caged_ you. 

-Yeah, but if he didn't, we wouldn't have met… 

-Yeah, that's true… _Thank God_ for Gavin!!! - he says and I laugh. 

I throw my arms around his neck and I kiss him sweetly. 

-Do they hate me a little less? - he asks, hopeful. 

-Jen would like to turn back time and choose _you_ over my brother. How does _that_ make you feel? 

-Uncomfortable. Why would you tell me that?! - he says in a whiny voice and I chuckle. 

-Just give them some time, ok? I'm sure they'll _love_ you, but remember. You are not a robot. Ok? We're not at the office. Please communicate!! 

-I will. I _did,_ actually. I think I had a pretty good pitch earlier… 

-You did! You didn't tell me about the whole 'blessing' thing though… You took me by surprise. 

-I just want to make this right. I can't screw it up, Gwen, not _us._ I'll wait for you _forever,_ I don't need anything as long as I have you by my side, but I want to make this _right._

-I love you… - I say and I kiss him, trying my best not to make out with him. 

-I love you too! Now, let's go, cuz I'm starving! 

We make ourselves helpful around the kitchen and I look at Blake, carrying the plates to the dining room. He's a rich guy who never does these things. The fact that he's helping around in my parent's little house makes me feel really happy. He's _trying._ He really is. I feel that teasing sensation low in my stomach just thinking about it. 

-I like him… - mom says. 

-Really?! - I ask, shocked. 

-Shh!! Yes, I do. He brought me _flowers!!_ He brought _you_ back home and also, he's helping! I think he's handsome and smart and I see the way he looks at you, I _know_ he loves you…

-Well tell that to dad!! And Todd apparently! - I say, annoyed. 

-Don't you think he knows? He'll come around, he just needs to convince _himself_ about it! Be patient, dear… 

-I am… I'm glad _you_ like him though! It means that we're starting to get somewhere. 

I sit next to Blake at the table and he places his hand on my thigh, desperately. Oh-oh. I left him alone with the snakes… I hope he's alright. 

-So sorry for leaving you alone… - I whisper. 

-I think I just won over your brother cause I told him I like the Cardinals. - he whispers back. 

I look at him with big, proud eyes and I really want to kiss him, but I resist. 

-Ok, people, dig in! - mom says and we start eating. 

-Wow, this is really good… What magic did you do? - Blake asks my mom. 

-It's a special recipe! - mom says proudly. 

-I missed this so badly! - I say looking around. - I can't believe we're actually having lunch together…

This seemed so far in the future, I never let myself fantasize about it. 

-I know… Thank God you're home! - Todd says and dad looks at Blake who eats peacefully. 

The rest of the lunch is pretty quiet. The food is amazing, so everyone is busy stuffing their faces. Once we finish, Jen and I get up to help my mom clean up the table, leaving the boys alone again. When I come back, Todd is laughing and Blake is smiling, just like he does after he tells a joke. My dad is kind of smiling too, but he's too proud to show it. Jen brings the pie that my mom made and we all sit back down at the table. 

-I wanted to tell you that my lawyer informed me that the trial will be on Thursday. You are free to come to court with me, I will be going and so will my mom. - Blake says. 

-I want to come too. - I say. 

-Are you sure? - Blake asks. 

-Yes, I won't leave you alone! Plus, I think I have to see him one last time… 

Blake nods at me smiling shyly. 

-Does he know that we're behind this? - my dad asks. 

-Yes, I'm sure of that. Otherwise, he would have been here, the second Gwen set foot in California. He's been trying to chase her. 

-Well, then, aren't we in danger? 

-My team says that since they haven't reached out, they know it's over. I have everything under control, of that I'm sure. Worst case scenario, their business still stands and whoever comes in charge will try to get vengeance. According to my camp, the chances are slim and my detective didn't find any plans going in that direction. They actually showed signs of closing down with all sorts of promotions and discounts. I think we got them and we got them _good_. - he says proudly. 

I see him looking at me with hids big blue eyes. 

-If you want to come, you have to promise me that you won't say _anything_ to _anyone_. Your words, your behavior, even the look on your face can be held against us in court. We don't want that, we need to have the cleanest case. 

-Don't put so much pressure on me! - I whine a little playfully. 

-Sorry… - he kisses my hand and I see him realizing that my family saw the gesture. 

His face turned pale and his eyes got stuck to the ground. Jen was drooling, my mom was hot, Todd was disgusted and my dad was… _smiling?_ _Someone_ is starting to let their guard down… 

-Oh my God! What do I wear?! - I say, trying to change the subject. 

-The most classy dress you can find. We need to look professional and ready for any challenges. But honestly, anything that you wear is going to blow them away, so… A garbage bag will be just as good. 

I laugh and blush and _holy smokes,_ my life is complete… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? Are you excited to see what's next? I am... 😁Thank you for reading!!! 🙏


	8. Courthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, I know it's been two days, but I am trying, promise!!! I didn't really know where I was going with this, but hopefully, the next chapter will be a little more interesting! Let me know what you think! 😔🙏

The night before the trial we all sit in the living room, spending some time together. Todd has been loving spending time with Blake and my dad has gotten used to the idea of us dating. We're talking and laughing and I'd just want to pause this moment forever. My family will be joining us for the trial and I don't feel as nervous. It's still a big deal though… I don't want scandal, or drama, I just want to be free. 

-Ok, I think we should go to bed. Tomorrow we're having a long day and I need as much sleep as I can get. - Blake says, getting up from the couch. 

He stretches his hand out for me to help me get up. 

-Blake, wait a minute, I would like to say something before… - my dad says. 

_-Oh_ , sure! - Blake sits on the arm of the couch, a little higher than me. 

-Blake, Patti and I have been talking about your relationship with our daughter. Todd and I have had some discussions as well and I wanted to say that I think you are a very good guy. I've seen you treat my baby girl with nothing but love and respect, just like she said and I am more than happy to welcome you to our family. I needed to do this before the trial, so you know we're completely on your side. Don't get this wrong, I'll be watching you like a hawk for _the rest_ of my life, but Blake… You have all my respect! You have a lot of responsibility for a man your age and you are handling it with precision and intelligence. You have my blessing, Blake. 

My father is tearing up and I only notice the tears in Blake's eyes when my dad ends his speech. They both get up, hugging each other and I feel like crying too. I knew he'd win them over. Blake's irresistible…

_Blake's POV_

_Yeeehaaww!_ There you go! Dennis likes me, he gave me his blessing which means I am _officially_ part of the family. I am _ecstatic!!_ We go to bed early, but not before Gwen and I have a little chat… 

-I love you, Blakey… My father couldn't resist your charm… - she giggles. - I can't tell you how thankful I am for you and I just want to say that, no matter what happens tomorrow, I will always be here for you, just like you have been for me. 

-I love you too, pretty girl… I'm so glad that I got your dad's blessing… I just feel so much more comfortable kissing you and touching you, knowing that I have your family's approval… 

-You're rare, Blake Shelton… You're special. 

-And you are perfect. _Come here…_

I grab her hand, pulling her towards me on the bed. I cuddle her close to me until we share a heartbeat. I can't even explain the euphoric feeling that I'm feeling. 

* * *

We arrive to the courthouse and I get out of the car, opening the door for Gwen. She smiles at me and I kiss her hand, knowing that she's nervous. We get inside and we meet with the lawyers. They're all waiting for us and they seem relaxed, so this must be a good thing. 

-Well well well… Who do we have here… - Gavin. 

-Remember, don't say a word. Not a one. Just ignore him, ok? - I whisper in Gwen's ear. 

-See you in court! - he says confidently. 

Gwen looks at me with big eyes and a sweet, wicked smile. 

-He's so gone! He only gets cocky like this when he's nervous. We got him, Blakey… 

I can't not kiss her whenever she calls me Blakey. It's just _impossible_. I take her lips on mine for a quick, meaningful kiss. We hear someone coming in and I hug Gwen tightly, knowing that it's probably the Rossdales. When I pull back, we see them approaching. 

-We know why you're doing this, Gwen, but don't you think a little heads-up would have been nice? - Gavin's mom says. 

Gwen ignores them as they pass by, going into one of the offices. Finally, Gwen's family arrives. Thank God they didn't run into each other. 

Our case is being called into the room and we all sit in the audience, where we see my mom. 

-Hi, you guys! Gwen, you look stunning, dear. Blake, my boy, how are y'all? 

-We're good, a little nervous… - I sneak a hand on Gwen's back. 

-Dorothy, I would like you to meet my family! - they all shake hands and give each other polite smiles, right on time for the judge to enter the room. 

Gwen and I sit on the same row as my mom and her family sits right behind us. 

-I talked to the judge today. She's got all the details. - mom says. 

Gwen looks at me confused and I kiss her head. 

-We got 'em, pretty girl… 

The process goes well. The judge is being polite and quick to the subject, so that it ends quickly. In about an hour or so, we have the case presented and we win, as expected. The real deal comes next… They are being held under arrest at their house and they'll be escorted to the airport by the police. Some officers will even go with them to England to make sure that they're gone. Once we get out, we see the Rossdales being cuffed. 

-You'll regret this, Gwen! You'll see! He's _just another player,_ he'll get rid of you just like _I_ did in no time! You'll hear about me!! - Gavin screams. 

I hug Gwen tightly, rushing out of the building. Son of a bitch… I know I haven't been the best; sleeping around, drinking, but I changed. I don't even care about that anymore. Gwen changed me. 

-Don't listen to him… He's just - she kisses me, throwing her arms around my neck. 

Right then and there, with our parents around. 

-I'm _free,_ Blakey… I can't even understand how much I'm feeling right now… I love you _so_ much!!!

-I love you too, pretty girl… - this time I peck her lips, taking her hand in mine - Let's go home! 

-You're not going _anywhere!_ You're staying till tomorrow! - Dennis says. 

-And then, in the weekend, you're all coming to Oklahoma with me! - my mom says. 

I look at both of them and they smile at each other. 

-What sort of _twisted_ alliance have you formed? - I ask. 

Our parents look at each other, smirking. 

-We want to get to know each other, since you two are being serious about your relationship. - my mom says. 

-What do you think about this? - I ask Gwen. 

-We can go, I mean I have to talk to my _boss._ I'm not sure if he'll be ok with me leaving work like that… - she says a little softer so that only I will hear. 

I raise my brow, giving her a curious look. 

-I don't know what to do with you when you get all sexy and seducing. - I say using the same tone. 

-Well, I have _a few_ ideas… - she says, walking away towards the car. 

I shake my head, staring at her back. I can't stop watching her, she's so fascinating. 

-You won this battle, Shelton. Well played. - I hear mr. Rossdale. 

-It had nothing to do with you, mr. Rossdale. I couldn't care less about your _wannabe_ business. All I care about is this family that you've _caged_ for years. 

I say as the policemen are taking the family away in a police car. I get back to my girl, Duncan driving us to Gwen's house. We pack our bags and we leave for Oklahoma the next day. Todd and Jen are joining us, so we all share a private plane. My mom, Gwen's parents, Duncan and my mom's driver, Todd and Jen _and_ the two of us, we're not going to fit. I take the window sit and I pull Gwen to sit on my lap. 

We make our departure and I feel Gwen shifting her weight on my crotch. I gasp quietly and she smiles a wicked, knowing smile that makes me aware of the fact that it's going to be a _long_ plane ride. I lock her hips to prevent her from grinding. She looks at me with a pout and I kiss it off. 

_-Behave,_ pretty girl. Just a little more. - I whisper and she lays down on my chest, defeated. 

* * *

Home sweet home. It's getting pretty chilly as October approaches and I made sure to tell my assistant to purchase some cozier clothes for everyone. These California people don't know what real cold feels like, so I took that in consideration. We land and as soon as we get off the plane, Gwen starts shivering. I take off my coat, placing it over her shoulders. 

-Thank you! - she says. 

I kiss her head, opening the car door for her. I get in as well and we get going. Duncan takes us, Todd and Jen home and our parents are in my mom's car. 

-We're going to Tishomingo now. That's where my ranch is. The place where I grew up, my mom's house is in Ada, we'll go there tomorrow. 

-You own a ranch? Are you like a _real_ cowboy? - Todd asks. 

-I _am._ I love doing these kinds of stuff, gardening, fishing, hunting. I'm always out and about, there's always things that need to get done. 

-I never pictured you like that, more like a _bossy, boujiee, bad_ type of guy. - Jen says. 

-Well, yeah, you know, I used to work on my land a lot when I was younger. The partying and the drinking started when I divorced. I haven't been a good person lately… Sleeping around, drinking, working like crazy… I really missed this place… 

We arrive at my place and everyone is taken aback by it. It's a cool ranch, but it's not luxurious. It's functional and it just looks like a man cave with a bit of a vintage, eclectic style. We settle and Gwen and I retreat ourselves to have a nap in the master bedroom.

-How do you like it here? 

-I love it, Blakey. It's so… _You._ And since I love you so damn much… 

-Oh, really? 

-Mhm… - she nods, biting her lip at me.

-I love you too, baby girl… _so much…_

-I'm free, Blakey. I can do whatever I want. I can finally start my new life, this whole time I felt like it was all just a trial, a joke. Now, I can finally start enjoying it and living life to the fullest. With _you._

She caresses my face with her smooth, delicate hands, looking into my soul, reading me like a book. 

_-Pretty girl…_ \- I sneak my hands down her butt as she kisses me passionately. 

I can feel it all in that kiss, the pain, the frustration, the anger, the love, the freedom. _My girl_ is no longer in a cage. She's free. My deed is done. Now, my only job is to keep her happiest she's _ever_ been, spoil her, love her and hold her like she's never experienced. A knock on the door. 

-Blake? Honey? - my mom. 

I let go of Gwen's body and I open the door. 

-Sorry, dear, I was just wondering if we could go on a boat ride this afternoon. After we all rest a little, of course. 

-Sure, I'll tell Duncan to prepare everything. 

-Ok, great! Thanks, dear! 

I close the door to see Gwen in one of my shirts, laying on the bed. I smirk, chuckling at her naughtiness. 

_-Girl_ , what are you wearing? Do you want to _kill_ me?

-No… When are we going to have some _alone_ time? 

-Right now…

-No, I mean, _real_ alone time. No parents around, no staff, just the _two_ of us… 

-We'll probably have to wait till we get back to Vegas. Why? Is there something wrong? 

-No, I love our families, I really do… It's just that I _need_ you, Blake. I need you to show me how good we can be. I need you to teach me and guide me. 

-Are you sure, baby? I can wait, pretty girl, we don't have to… 

-I _want_ to. - she interrupts me. - I _need you_ to. I've waited all this time for someone to take good care of me, for someone who I can trust enough with my body. It's _you_ , babe, I trust you. You're so hot it's not even fair… 

-I promise to be extremely careful, ok? When we arrive back home, I'll take you out to the most romantic dinner, then we'll go home, we'll take a bath… What do you say? - I say, sitting on the bed, cuddling her close to me. 

I caress her arms and back, one of my hands sneaking on the back of her thigh. 

-That sounds really good, Blakey… 

We drift off, thinking about that moment. 

* * *

Our parents have been getting along super well. So well, that they barely even paid any attention to us at all. We went for a little boat ride and we had dinner, then the next day, we left for Ada. I took the wrangler to show Gwen a special place. We go into the woods, one, two, third tree to the left and straight ahead. We arrive at my little treehouse. 

-Wooow!!! You have a treehouse!! 

I chuckle at her excitement. We climb the wooden stairs and we get into the treehouse which is full of toys and crap. 

-I built this by myself when I was twelve. It all started with a really strong base, no roof, something that my brother helped me build. Than slowly, I started adding to it until it got like this. I think I was fifteen when I finished it. 

-This is so cool! I love it! 

We lay down on the little blanket that we found and we snuggled close. 

-Tell me a story from the treehouse. 

-I slept here overnight plenty of times without my mother knowing. I would just sneak out and come here, then in the morning, I would go back inside. The whole idea was to use this house as much as possible. During the day, I couldn't really play, because they would always need me for certain stuff. I started working on this treehouse with my brother, he was the one who taught me how to do it. He passed away before we got to put the roof. 

She looks at me, kissing my neck and I smile at the memory. 

-He would always play with me, it didn't matter that our parents gave us chores and tasks, we would always have fun. Every time I come here I remember about him and it's usually very emotional for me. I don't come to Ada that often, but when I do, I simply have to come here. For old time's sake. 

-I can't imagine what it's like to lose a brother. I would have been devastated if something had happened to Todd… 

-It's not _easy,_ that's for sure! It never stops hurting. 

Gwen pulls out of my embrace, looking at me. 

-I want to meet him. 

-Wh-what? - I'm confused. 

-Let's get some flowers, maybe some candles and let's go! 

This is something I've never experienced. My girlfriend wants to go to my brother's grave. It's a weird feeling, dropping from curiosity, to sadness, to love. We arrive at the graveyard and I search a little for his grave. We find it and the memories start to come. 

-There was a time when I came home from school and Richie came up to me and told me that we would go on a little adventure, just the two of us. We got ready, and we went on a hill with our horses, where we picked some camomile for mom. It's probably one of my favorite memories of him. Us, riding our horses around. 

-What do you think his favorite moment of life was? 

-He loved to go out and fish and hunt… I don't know, I feel like he had to work a lot all the time and, of course, my father was putting all that pressure on him and I think that's what he loved doing the most… 

She gets down and places the flowers on the stone, saying a silent prayer. I get down on my knees as well and we pray together. I can't remember what was the last time that I said a prayer. However, it feels right. It feels honest and pure and I remember the God who gave me everything. I know He was the one who brought Gwen into my life. The moment is extremely spiritual and I think it's something that I've never felt before. We get up, eventually and we go back to the car. On our way, I spot a familiar face. 

_-Oh my…_ That's Miranda's mother… - I whisper to Gwen who is trying her best to give the woman a discrete look. 

-Blake? - she spotted me. 

-Hi, mrs. Lambert! 

-I haven't seen you here in a while! How have you been? 

-Good, good… 

-Do you want to come in? Ran is actually coming home today too! 

-Mrs. Lambert, I'm actually here with my _girlfriend,_ Gwen… Our families are waiting for us, sorry… 

-Yes, of course, I understand… Enjoy your weekend… 

-You too! 

-You were mean… - Gwen says. 

-She's always pretending like what happened between Miranda and I was minor and she always pressured us to do stuff. If it weren't for her, I don't think we'd have _ever_ gotten married. I'm over it. She needs to be too. 

-Can you imagine what she must feel like? Her daughter lost the _only_ good thing in her life for good… - she says. 

-Aww, babe… Thank you…

We get into the car and we drive back home to meet the rest of the fam. My stepdad, my sister and her family. _I hope you liked her, Richie. I hope you approve of her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Bare with me, beautiful people!!! 🙏😣


	9. It's easy loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! It's not the best, but I promise I'll get better😁 Don't be fooled by the easiness of the chapter, though. Intense things are coming!!! Love u✨

Gwen's POV 

-I can't remember the last time he came home, to Ada, let alone go to Richie's grave… That is _dangerous_ ground. _No one_ talks about Richie. We remember him on holidays, but that's about it. Blake is so heartbroken over him… So are we, but Blake was still very young then… 

-Yeah, well, I didn't say anything about Richie, he just started sharing some stories. I know that his biggest influence was him and _oh my…_ the way he talked about him… I told Blake that I wanted to meet him, so I did. We went there and we placed some flowers, we prayed… 

-You _what?!_ You prayed? Both of you? As in Blake _too??_ \- Endy is shocked. 

-Well, yeah… 

-He hasn't been to a church in a long time… What are you _doing_ to him? What sort of magic? I just can't believe it! He's just like he used to be before he met that _bitch…_ You brought him back! 

Endy hugs me tightly and her eyes fill up. Seeing her emotional demeanor, I get emotional too. Jen is aww-ing in the background. 

-Take care of him, Gwen… He's fragile, I don't think he can handle another heartbreak. 

-I promise! - we hug again and Blake walks in. 

-Endy, what did you do? - he says noticing that we're both teary. 

He kisses my forehead softly. 

-I'm sorry, but we have to go back to Vegas. They called me in regards to an issue that we've been having and I have to be at an emergency meeting tonight. 

We say our goodbyes and we board the plane, taking my family back to California. 

-Gwen, honey, now that everything is going well, we want you to call daily, ok? Keep us posted!

-I will, mom. I love you _so_ much! - I hug my family. 

-He's a good man, sis. Don't blow it. - Todd whispers. 

-Don't listen to him, G, they _love_ it when you _blow it._ \- Jen says with a smirk and we all start laughing quietly, so that no one else would hear. 

We're left alone with Duncan in the private plane, going back to Vegas. 

-Gwen, baby, I want to talk to you. 

-Ok… Is there anything wrong? 

-I just want to tell you something. I know that we got together quickly, but I _never_ do things like this. I never introduced someone so important to me, to my parents in less than a month. I've never talked so freely about my brother and I haven't been to his grave in years. I haven't prayed in so long that I am ashamed of myself. The thing is… I rushed things and maybe you weren't ready. Maybe I neglected the fact that you might need some time. 

-I will be _completely_ honest with you. I was scared that it was all going too quickly, but the way that our families reacted to us… They love us! 

-Yeah, but I don't want you to stay in this relationship only because they love us, or because I helped you, ok? I want you to stay if you _love_ me. Money come and go, and... - I kiss him. 

-You don't understand… I am _terrified_ of how quickly I fell in love with you. I think I might have ever since I danced for you, do you remember? You kissed me _so_ intimately and I just felt very _treasured…_

-You _are_ treasured. You are my _biggest_ treasure, pretty girl… - he kisses me passionately. 

We land in Vegas and Duncan takes us to the apartment, where Blake takes a shower and leaves for the meeting. I start cooking something out of scratch. We have some frozen pizza that I just pop in the oven and I quickly make a pot of pasta with tomato sauce, basil and cheese. I prepare everything and when I'm done, I tidy up the place, lighting some candles. I put on a sexy dress and I wait dor him quietly. 

I hear the sound of his steps on the hallway and my stomach does a flip, butterflies appearing out of nowhere. When he opens the door, his face looks at everything and then he smirks, laughing. 

_-Pretty girl…_ You didn't have to do all this… 

-Of course I did… - I say, going over to him. 

-Ok, but you know that you're playing with fire, right? If you don't want anything to happen tonight, I suggest you put on something with a little more _fabric._ \- I laugh. 

-I _want_ this, Blakey… I know you're probably tired, but...- he kisses me. 

-I'm _never_ too tired to love you. 

We sit at the dinner table, eating the Italian food and Blake sneaks a hand on my thigh. I feel that pressure between my hips again. A single touch. How does he do that? 

-How was your meeting? - I ask. 

-It was successful… We had some trouble while I was gone, but the board handled it. They just wanted to inform me about something and we solved any problem that might have occured.

-Oh, that's great!

-Yeah, just uh… _I can't think._ You look _so_ sexy right now… - he kisses me roughly - Let me go fill the bathtub really quick. 

He stands up, going to the bathroom. I go over there, putting some bubble liquid and I start undressing him. 

-I've never took anyone's virginity. You're my only victim. - he says. 

-How come? What about your first time? 

-I was sixteen and my first time happened with my first girlfriend, Kaynette. She wasn't a virgin. 

-And what was it like? - I take off his shirt, kissing his broad chest. 

-Thinking about it, it was awkward. - he chuckles. 

-Do you think it's weird that I haven't done anything for twenty two years? 

-Look at me. - he tilts my head - I have the honor to be the one that you'll share your _first_ ever intimate moment with. Gwen, baby girl, I meant it when I said that I have found a _treasure_. 

I'm tearing up as he continues with his pants and boxers. He's nakes in front of me and I look into his eyes. He unzips my dress, taking it off. My bra is next and he pinches mt niples, kissing my neck. His hands go to my butt, where they play with my panties and in no time, he takes those off too. We're both naked and the tub is almost halfway full. I make my hair in a bun and I see Blake getting in. I watch his body and I can't believe it. He looks so good… His back is broad and lean, his legs are long and skinny and his butt is cute. When he turns around I hear myself gasp and he starts laughing. He crotches down, laying on his back, his hot body disappearing into the bubbles. 

_-Come here!_ \- his smirk never fading as he takes my hand. 

I get in the tub, laying my back on his chest. The tub is really big, we can both fit in it and we still have some room left, even though Blake's a giant and I'm pretty tall too. His hands go to my stomach and his lips kiss my neck. 

-You're tense… - he notices. 

-Yep… I've never seen a penis in real life before and considering that I'm a _virgin_ and that I'm probably very tight, your... _situation_ doesn't help my nerves. 

-I'm not even hard yet. Just… Have faith in me, ok? I will not hurt you. The more relaxed you are, the less it's going to hurt, ok? 

I let my head fall back on his shoulder, releasing some of the tension. 

-How do you feel about starting your job next week? - he asks. 

-Ecstatic! I literally can't wait! I love working with you, but I have a feeling that this job will fit me. I start uni next week too and I'm nervous. 

-Are you happy? 

-Happiest I've _ever_ been! - with that, I turn my head, kissing his neck - Are _you_ happy? 

-I couldn't be happier, pretty girl… - he says as he takes a loofah, pouring some shower gel on it. 

He starts scrubbing my stomach, my chest, then he lifts one of my legs, his hands dangerously close to… _You know…_ And he cleans my body slowly. His other hand goes to my center, making me gasp. 

-Are you always this smooth? _Shit…_ \- he growls in my ear. - Sit up a little, so I can do your back. 

He starts massaging the gel into my back, the tension absolutely gone. I turn around on my knees, looking at him. I take the loofah out of his hands, pouring some more shower gel. I clean his chest and arms, his eyes never leaving mine. I go down his stomach and I look at his penis, feeling overwhelmed again. 

-It doesn't _bite_ , you know? 

I take it with one hand and he clearly didn't expect it, as his hands grab onto the edge of the tub. 

_-Baby girl…_

I stroke him carefully. 

-Does it feel good? Am I doing this right? 

-Mhm, yeah, just let your hand a little looser. Oh, _fuck…_ Stop baby, come on, I'm _so_ turned on right now, I don't want this to end so soon. 

He takes the loofah and rinses it out. I get out of the tub and Blake follows. I dry him off with a towel and he dries me. His penis is long, thick and straight against his abdomen. He kneels down, kissing my stomach and he places a kiss right on my pussy. I grasp his shoulder and he immediately stands up, picking me up in his arms. He takes me to the bedroom where he places me on the bed gently. He kisses my lips, lowering his teasing kisses down my body. He takes a niple in his mouth and that drives me crazy. I moan his name and he looks dead into my eyes. He sucks on it, flicking my niple with his tongue. He. Oves to the other one, giving it the same treatment. 

-Mmm, _Blake!_ \- I moan. 

He sucks it one last time, moving down my body. He parts my legs, kissing the insides of my thighs and then he places a kiss on my clit, making me gasp in pleasure. I'm so turned on it's not even funny. He then gives my pussy a long lick, making my eyes go to the back of my head. 

-Mmm, shit! - I moan. 

-Fuck, baby, you're _so wet_ for me… - he starts eating me out, sucking, licking and biting and I come within two minutes, of that I'm sure. 

_-Atta girl!_ \- he kisses my lips - I love that, seeing you lose yourself in pleasure. What do you say? We try a finger or two? 

-Try a wha… Oh my God!!! - I scream as he inserts a finger. 

-Oh, God, you're so wet… How does it feel? 

-Full… - I say and he laughs. 

-You're so wet you can't even feel me entirely. Here! - he shoves another one, stretching me a little more. 

-Huh, _shit!_ \- I whimper. 

He moves them at a moderate pace and it starts to feel good. A third finger makes its way in and it starts to hurt a little more. I grab his arm that supports his body. 

-Are you ok, baby girl? Do you want me to stop? - he pulls his fingers out - Here's what we're going to do. _'Red'_ is your safe word. You say it and I stop immediately, no matter what, ok? Use it if necessary. 

_-Red…_ Ok… It felt really good, but then you put another finger and it started to hurt. 

-It's ok, we'll take it easy, alright? 

He takes a tube of lube out of the nightstand. 

-You're so wet that I don't think we need this, but just to be safe. - he pours some on his fingers. 

-You keep saying that I'm so wet... - I laugh. 

-I'm shocked. You're so _fucking_ hot... 

Two in, one more to go. Once the third one goes in, I feel a lot more relaxed than the last time. He kisses my neck, whispering words of affirmation. 

-You're doing so good, pretty girl… You feel amazing!

-Mmm, Blake! 

-Does it hurt? 

-Less and less with every stroke… - I say, a little out of breath. 

He strokes a little faster, his mouth going to my niple. My head falls backwards in pleasure. 

-Hey, _hey,_ look at me, baby! Look at me… - he stares into my eyes and he kisses me softly. 

I feel my heartbeat fastening and his fingers moving quicker. 

-Come on my fingers, baby girl, come on. - he whispers. 

I come. _Hard._ My legs start shaking and I scream his name. He stills his fingers in me and I feel all the moisture dripping out. 

-Haha, look at _that!_ \- he licks his fingers, sucking on them. 

He goes down on me again, taking my pussy in his mouth. He sucks it clean of my cum and I see stars. He kisses my mouth and I can taste myself. 

-You taste so fucking good, it's ridiculous… 

I chuckle at his remark and I kiss him back, passionately. 

-Are you ready, baby? This is it. - he says as he slides a condom down his dick.

I nod my head, placing my hands on his butt. 

-What's your safe word? 

_-Red._

-Good. I need you to breathe, ok? Don't hold your breath. 

I feel his head on my opening. He pushes in a little and he stretches me out. I grunt in pain a little, as he pushes further slowly. 

_-Good girl,_ breathe… - he whispers. 

-Blake… - I moan. 

-I'm right here, Gwen, it's ok. Shit, you feel _so_ fucking good… 

He pushes in even more and I have the feeling that he's penetrating my soul. It feels like he's very deep, when he's barely half in. He starts stroking slowly, not going deeper. This is when it starts feeling a little better. He stretches me out with every move and slowly, he starts going deeper and deeper. 

-Shit, baby! _Blake…_ \- I say and he looks into my eyes. 

-I _love_ you, pretty girl! - he says quietly as he moves his hips. 

I put my legs on his back like a monkey, hugging him and I feel him go deeper. 

-Ok, baby, this is it. - he pushes in completely, hitting a bundle of nerves. 

-Oh, _fuuuck!!!_ Shit, Blakey! - he grunts. 

-Shit… - he starts thrusting a little quicker and the pain is tolerable. 

I almost can't even feel it anymore because of the pleasure that it's replaced with. 

-Mm, _yes,_ Blake! 

-Feels a little better, huh? - he smirks. 

_-Mhmm…_

He doesn't move too quickly, but every time he goes in, he hits a spot that makes me curl my toes. 

-Yes, shit! Right there! 

-Hm, _baby girl…_ \- he thrusts and thrusts. 

One of his hands moves down, stimulating my clit. 

_-Oh,_ Blake! 

-There you go! Come on baby, come for Blakey! Come! - I do. 

My legs start trembling and his hands cup my face. He comes as my walls grip him tightly. He kisses me softly, his dick still inside me. He turns us so that I am on top, the movement causing him to hit the G-spot again. I moan and he chuckles. I lay on his chest with his dick inside me, catching my breath. 

-Ok, let's get you cleaned up. - he moves me forward, pulling out of me.

We both moan and he gets up, taking off the condom. He goes to the bathroom, coming out with a clean, wet cloth. 

-Part your legs for me, baby girl. - he cleans me with the warm cloth and the moment is so intimate and pure, that I could cry. - I don't want you to feel sore. - he places a kiss on my stomach, covering me with the blanket. 

He comes back from the bathroom and cuddles close to me under the covers. 

-How are you? - he asks. 

_-Exhausted_ \- I laugh. 

-How do you feel? 

-Like I'm missing something. - he chuckles - And blessed and happy and satisfied. 

_-Good._ \- he kisses my forehead. 

-How are _you_ feeling?

-Like I'm in another dimension… It was probably the most _emotionally_ charged round of sex I've ever experienced. 

-How come? Aren't you some sort of _sex expert?_

-Let's just say that you have an effect on me, _girl._ You just make me lose my mind and I was so turned on, I could've came the moment you danced for me. 

I laugh as he strokes my hair with one hand, the other caressing my back. I play with his chest, listening to his voice. 

-It's never been like _this._ I had a lot of women in a lot of ways and it was ok, but this _connection_ that we just had was… Unbelievable… 

-But what about Miranda? 

-She wasn't satisfied. What _I_ liked didn't go with what _she_ liked, so… 

-I love you too, Blakey… - I hug him tightly. 

_-Too?_

-Yeah… You said I love you and I couldn't say it back because I was having trouble articulating sentences with more than _one_ word - at that he laughs, kissing my head again. 

We drift off and I feel the happiest I've ever been. This moment we had was one that I never want to forget. The way his hands caressed my body, the way he was looking into my eyes, whispering sweet nothings, the patience… _I love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to write me any sort of comment. It really helps me!!!! 🙏


	10. Not for sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another chapter!!! I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!! 🙏😁😋

Blake's POV 

I wake up a little too early. I look over the other side of the bed, only to find Gwen's naked body displayed in front of me. _Shit…_ Last night was magical. It wasn't intense or anything, it was sweet and gentle and I _loved_ it. I caress her butt and I feel hungry for her. I take her hips, turning her on her belly and I kiss her pussy from the back. I lick her and she's _still_ wet for me. She wakes up, moaning my name like a prayer. 

_-Blake!!!_

-Good morning, baby girl… 

-Mmm, fuuck!! - I take a bite. 

-Sorry, I was just a little hungry, _starving_ for you… - I say as I kiss her back and shoulders - You're _still_ wet though. Want to explain that? 

-All I can say is that I feel _euphoric…_

I chuckle at her words. She's a _freaky_ girl… I get up and she whines in disagreement. 

-Where are you going? - she asks. 

-To the bathroom. 

-Don't go! - she grabs my hand - Continue what you started…

-Sure, but I need a condom. Condoms are in the bathroom. 

She sits up, smiling like a little kid, excited to get a new toy. I come back with a condom pack which I place on the nightstand. I take one out. I sit on the bed and she straddles me. 

_-Teach me._ \- she says, taking my dick in her hands. 

She lowers her head, licking my head. 

-No. Right now, we concentrate on making it feel comfortable for _you_. - I stop her movement. 

-But I _want_ to… - she pouts.

 _-Fuck!_ \- I wipe her pout with a kiss - Not now, baby. Soon, I promise, just not now. I just need to feel you, ok? _Ride me._ \- I say as I slide on my condom. 

She positions my dick to her entrance, entering slowly and moaning. 

-Oohhh, fuuck!! - she screams. 

-Yes, baby girl! Shit, you're _so_ tight… 

Her head goes to my shoulder, as she tries to get used to having me buried inside her. 

-Breathe, baby, you're doing _so_ well… - I caress her back. 

She sits up, kissing my lips and I moan like a bitch, as she raises her butt on my cock. I take her hips, helping her establish a rhythm and when she does, I feel like I'm dreaming. The slow, teasing pace is more than I can take and I lick her niples, trying to distract myself. I suck on her tits really well, before taking her butt in my hands, forcing her hips lower on my cock. She screams. 

-Blaake!! Baby, you're _so_ deep!! 

_-Good girl!_ You gotta get used to me, baby. _All_ of me. 

I meet her hips halfway and she loves it. I'm sure it still hurts, but I have to force it just a little bit in order to make her feel good. She thrives on this new pace and I kiss her neck some more. 

-God, Gwen, you're _so_ beautiful… - I say, taking her breasts in my hands, kissing her chest. 

She grabs my curls and I moan, sucking even harder. She drives me crazy and I feel the end approaching, so I need some leverage. I stimulate her clit, which drags out some really nice whimpers of my name. 

-Gwen, baby, _come_ for me! 

_-Oh,_ shit!! - I hold her hips, caressing her backside and she comes in no time and I follow stat.

I hug her, as she comes down my condom covered dick and I rock her slowly, spilling my seed into the rubber material. I kiss her repeatedly and I make sure to be as gentle as possible, knowing that she's probably a little sore. I try to pull out, but she won't let me, so we cuddle some more and I cover our naked bodies with a blanket. We still have two hours before we have to be at work, so I set an alarm for a half-hour nap. 

I wake up, pulling out of her. I go to the bathroom, cleaning myself before getting a warm wet cloth to clean her pussy. She's still very sleepy, so I'm careful not to wake her up. I place a kiss on her clit before taking a hot five-minute shower. I start working on breakfast, when I see Gwen coming into the kitchen with her hair up in a turban and wrapped in a short, _short_ towel. I chuckle. 

-You know that now, whenever you turn me on, I can just _fuck_ you, no matter what, you know? 

_-Mhm…_ \- she says biting her lip. 

-So? What? You just don't want to go to work? You want me to fuck you on the kitchen counter? 

She shakes her head, giggling. As she walks away, I spank her butt and she yelps in surprise.

-What?! Can't I just come out of the shower to drink some water? - she asks, playing my game. 

-Of course you can, just don't expect me to behave… Not when _you're_ being _this_ bad. 

-Well, just so you know, I've been spanked before at Victrola, but when _you_ did it, it kind of turned me on, _so…_ It's a win-win, _right?_ \- at that, someone else takes over my body. 

_-Get here!_ \- she runs away, towards the bedroom and I run after her. 

I catch up and I throw her against the wall, ripping off the towel, throwing it on the ground. We start a wild, rough makeout session and the doorbell rings. Gwen immediately runs into the bedroom, so that her naked body can't be seen. 

-It's my assistant. He brought me a clean suit. _Get. Dressed._ \- I wink at her and she blushes. 

I finish the breakfast and I call out Gwen's name. This time, she shows up in a smart-casual outfit that's very elegant, except I have a really good view of her beautiful, perfect breasts. To be honest, the shirt doesn't have a super low cut, it's decent, but for me, it's just as if she were naked. I whistle and she giggles. Her hair is still wet, but we eat breakfast together, in a comfortable silence, giving each other knowing looks. I get dressed as she dries her hair and does her makeup lightly, _just_ how I like it. 

-You look very beautiful today. Just like you're glowing… You _dirty_ girl, did you get laid last night? - I ask with a girly, high voice. 

She throws her head back, laughing and I kiss her cheek. 

-Thank you and _yes,_ I did get laid last night. _Very_ well, too. - she kisses me with her matte red covered lips. 

-I love you, pretty girl! - I caress her face. 

-I love you too, Blakey! 

We leave and we get to work on time. Everyone got used to us being a thing and I tried to be more communicative. People just adore Gwen and I feel like the whole world is jealous of me. I love it! We get out of the elevator and I kiss her cheek before getting in my office. I watch her like a hawk for a few minutes, before I have to actually get to work. 

My business is getting stronger and stronger and I feel like I'm thriving not only in my personal life, but my work life as well. I could get used to wanting to go home early to my baby. I could get used to the idea of having someone who keeps me excited to live life to the fullest. I close off the conference call and I look over to Gwen. Michael is at her desk and they're both laughing at something. I'm thinking about how cute Gwen is and how much I love her laugh, when I see Michael touching her arm like _that._ I see red, but then, I try to lose some of the tension. I don't want to cause a scene. I call Gwen, making Michael disappear. 

-Blake Shelton's office, how can I help you? - hearing her voice made me forget why I was calling in the first place. 

-You're adorable and I love you and I feel like _screaming_ because I saw Michael at your desk, touching your arm and now I'm ashamed because I _just_ heard what I said and I think you're _beautiful_. - I say and she looks at me, laughing. 

I smirk, giving her one of my best smiles. 

-He is a little touchy, but he's not my type. I'm more of a _'sleeping with the boss'_ type of girl. - she says quietly. 

-And now you can actually start making sex jokes!! You're _officially_ a woman! - she smiles at me. 

-Do you see me different now? 

-Yes. I basically see you _naked_ whenever I look at you, whether you're dressed or not. - she throws her head back laughing. - I see you as my beautiful, hot girlfriend who I love with all of my heart and who is… _oh my God_ what does he want _now?!_ \- Michael came back. 

-Here you go Michael - Gwen says. 

-Yeah, _go_ Michael! - I say and Gwen tries not to laugh. 

-You're crazy! - she says once he left. 

-I _need_ you. How do you feel about some sneaky sex in the office bathroom? 

-Mmm no. Maybe some other time, but now, you have a call waiting in line, so _bye bye!!_ \- she says winking at me before getting the other call. 

-This is Blake Shelton. 

-Blake, my man! - Luke. 

-Buddy! Hey, how are you? 

-Good, good. I wanted to invite you guys to the baby shower… - we talk about how life has been and I fill him in with the Rossdale case. 

-And how's Gwen? 

-Happy and well. - _well fucked_ \- We went to her parent's house and then we all went to Oklahoma and our parents hit it off _really_ well. Her father hated me at first, naturally, but then he started to open up. He gave me his blessing, so Gwen and I are starting to thrive, you know? We're happy… 

-What do you mean his blessing? To be together? 

-Well, that too. You know, we've been basically living together, we've been sleeping in the same bed, I just want him to approve of me. 

-Yeah, that's nice of you… Hey, can you come over to Victrola tonight? I want to talk some business, there's someone that I'm partnering up with and they want to meet you. 

-Sure, yeah. I'll come over straight from the office, ok? Maybe Gwen would like to join me too!

* * *

Gwen and I arrive at Victrola and we make our way downstairs. I know this place brings a lot of memories for Gwen, so I keep her a little closer. I see a man coming towards us. 

-Baby, where have you been? Come dance for me, baby, I'll make you feel _real good…_ \- I punch him. 

He falls unconscious on the ground and security comes, getting him out. 

-Oh my God! - Gwen gasps. 

_-Come on!_ \- I get her to Luke's office as quickly as possible. 

-What happened back there? Did you throw a punch? - Luke asked me while hugging Gwen tightly. 

-Yeah, some dude was trying to get her to dance for him. Sorry, I couldn't control myself. 

-Nah, it's ok! So! Gwen, dear you look _stunning!_ You're _glowing!_ \- I smirk at his words, knowing the little joke I made this morning. 

I see her blush and my smile fades as Luke turns dead serious. 

-What did you _do,_ Shelton?! - he's angry. 

-Wha… 

_-What did you do!?_ \- he screams as he starts walking closer to me, but Gwen stops him. 

-Luke, stop! _Hey,_ look at me. - Luke turns his gaze towards her. - I wanted him to… I _love_ him, Luke, for real. _I wanted that… -_ his body loses some of the tension. 

-Was he gentle? - he asks her, completely neglecting my presence. 

_-Very._ And sweet. You have _nothing_ to worry about, I promise I'm happiest I've _ever_ been! - she says hugging him tightly. 

-I'm glad to hear that, honey! Just don't let him go stupid, ok? 

-I'm over here! - I say and Luke turns his gaze at me. 

-I'm watching you like a _fucking_ surveillance camera, Shelton! 

-Yeah, yeah, you and _our_ whole family! - I roll my eyes and Gwen smiles at me.

-Good. Now, let's get to business. My partner is going to be here any minute, I want you to know a little about him. 

Luke fills me in on this person. The partnership is a good idea, Luke is really smart when it comes to business and considering that he's going to be a father soon, he needs all the help he can get. The guy comes and I'm officially introduced to Trace Adkins. He's tall, country and his voice is low. He seems grumpy and arrogant, but Luke told me that he has a heart of gold. 

-Blake Shelton, nice to meet you! - we shake hands - This is my girlfriend, Gwen. - I present her and he looks her up and down, kissing the back of her hand. 

She smiles sweetly, a little uncomfortable and then she sits back down on the couch. She has been texting her family and she is currently searching for an apartment of her own that her parents help her buy. They said that she should have her own place and I agree, but they wouldn't let me help, so now she's currently looking for a place. Trace takes a seat facing her and I see him staring at her, drinking her down. I'm not happy with that and Luke sees my change in demeanor. 

-Uhm, Trace, how've you been? 

-Well, you know… Same old shit… - he doesn't move his gaze. 

I feel like I'm losing my mind. Dude, can you _stop_ staring at _my girl?!_

-I know… Would you like some vodka? Blake's product, the best! - Luke pours him some. 

He finally breaks the gaze, looking at the glass. He studies the liquid, before taking a sip and I can see a small smirk on his face. 

-This is really good. I've had this before, plenty of times. You have _good_ taste… - he says, his gaze turning back to Gwen, basically drooling. 

I look at Luke who forces me to calm down. I frown, thanking him for the compliment. He can't even concentrate on what Luke is saying, he just stares at _my girl_ with a look that I don't like. I _can't._ I lose it. 

-Can I help you with something? - I look at him and his eyes meet mine - Is she distracting you, do you want her to go elsewhere? 

-N-no… - he mumbles. 

-Well then, I suggest you keep your head in the game, so we won't be here the whole night, ok, _Trace?_ \- I feel Gwen's gaze on me. 

The rest of the conversation goes smoothly, with him never looking at Gwen again. You already know that I never took my eyes off him once. I watched carefully; one look and he was done. Luckily, everything was fine, I managed to calm down. Once we finish, I stand up, helping Gwen off the couch. 

-Uhm, I apologize for that whole thing, Blake. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just couldn't stop looking at your girl… You are _very_ beautiful, Gwen, it's just that I think I've seen you somewhere… 

-Were you at my party last Saturday? 

-No, I couldn't make it… Weren't you a bartender here, at Victrola? 

-No, I was a _stipper._ \- she answers all sassy and Trace almost chokes in his own saliva. 

Now I love her even more, if it's even possible. We walk away, leaving the poor guy staring at us in shock. I hook my arm around her waist and she leans into my embrace. 

-I was wondering when you were going to tell him something. He made me feel so _cheap…_

 _-You? Cheap?_ Baby girl… You are my _treasure_ … You couldn't be cheap even if you tried! - I kiss her head. 

I take her home, where we order chinese food, eating while watching some comedy. We cuddle on the couch and I kiss her porcelain skin. We changed into pyjamas, but we both know that we're sleeping naked tonight. 

-How's your family? 

-They're all fine. I missed talking to them. It's a little weird though, being here and texting my family… 

-Do you want to go back home? 

-No. I missed them a lot, but I love this life that you've given me. I don't _ever_ want to leave… - she kisses me softly. 

-I don't want you to feel pressured to stay here, in Vegas. 

-Why would you say that? - she looks at me with big eyes. 

-No, no, don't mess up my words. You, being here, is _the best_ thing that's ever happened to me, but I'm just saying that if you need some time alone, or some time with your family, it's ok to go. In your last relationship, you were caged because of money and power. In _this_ relationship you're free to do anything as long as you're not doing something stupid. 

-I would never… 

-No, I know you wouldn't. But I'm afraid that you might start to feel like that one day, when I might not afford to lose you. 

-Blake, baby… You helped me with your money and power. You helped me grow. He only put me down, he _never_ cared. You make me feel like I finally don't have a price, like I'm officially unbuyable. I _love_ you for that, because all this time I had a price tag connected to me and now, I feel that you treat me like no amount of money is good enough, like there's never a person with enough money to buy me. 

-Because that's how you are, pretty girl. You're _not_ an object that you can just sell at a flea market. That's why I hated seeing you in that place, giving away this _beautiful, sexy, hot_ body of yours. I love you. - I take her head in my hands, kissing her and she moans in my mouth. 

I make her straddle me and my friend down there is waking up. She grinds her hips on my growing erection and it's my turn to moan in her mouth. I get up with her in my arms and I take her to the bedroom, placing her on the bed where I stand up to look at her. _Jesus Christ._ I take off her pj pants a little too rough and I see her smiling. 

-What are you smiling at? 

-Nothing. I just love that we can just have sex now. Just like that! - she says and suddenly, the moment turns extremely sweet, so sweet that it just feels wrong. 

-Haha, baby… - I caress her cheek, kissing her repeatedly. 

I love her for hours, giving her the pleasure that she needs and we fall asleep after plenty of orgasms and muffled screams. 

The next day, guess what I find out? Miranda got married. Yep, that's right. _Who's_ the hubby? Let's just say that she's a _Rossdale_ now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaat???? Hehe🙈 Stay tuned😋 Thank you for reading and please, don't hesitate to comment!!


	11. Working together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT. I may have stretched it a little with this one. Let me know if it's too much! Enjoy!!! 🙏😬😁

I panic. What now? Gavin and Miranda got married. Are they going to get revenge? I'm in my office staring at my baby girl. She has no idea and honestly, I'm not sure if I want her to know. I will tell her, but she's just been so happy lately… _No_. She _has_ to know. Not now though. Now I just need her _happy._

Ever since we've had sex, she's been so sexy and confident and I can feel the sexual tension between us, like we're prone to having sex any second. I feel so happy and blessed… she's absolutely gorgeous and I can't even tell you how in love I am. This Rossdale thing is really throwing me off. Since he got married to _Miranda,_ out of all the women in America, it means that he's had a detective himself. It's not good news; my business is absolutely clean and so is my life, but he could find out ways to blackmail me and I don't like that. I call some people with my work phone, to make sure that the call won't be traced and I order immediate protection on all levels. An hour later, I see a bodyguard getting closer and he stops at Gwen's desk. He doesn't even look at her, he just guards around her desk and I see her looking at me scared. I do the 'come hither' motion and she comes towards my office, the man following her. She enters and so does he. She looks at me confused. 

-Hi, Nathaniel! Glad to see you again. - I tell the guy and he nods his head. 

-You know him? - Gwen asks, confused. 

-He's a member of my security team. I got some bad news today and I want to know you safe, that's all. 

-What bad news? 

-Miranda got married. I don't care about her, I have nothing to do with her, but… My detective called saying that the Rossdale situation has taken a turn. She is married to Gavin, baby. He is in the process of getting a residency. My case was only viable for his parents, so he's still in the US. Sorry, Gwen, I'm _so_ sorry… 

She takes some time to think. She stands up, coming over to my chair, sitting on my lap. 

-There's nothing that he can do to hurt me anymore. So what if he's still in the US? He's married now and I'm sure that the authorities are watching his every move. The thing that you should be worried about is your business. I know him, he wants vengeance. 

-I called the security team because I'm almost 100% sure that he's had a detective on us as well. My business is completely clean, my personal life is in danger. I don't want him finding out things that can lead to him blackmailing me. _You_ are the biggest part of it all. If he finds a way to get to you, I'm officially dead; I'll do _anything_ for you. 

_-Blake…_ \- she kisses my cheek. - I don't care about him, baby. I have _you. I won._

It's my turn to kiss her, but this time, we engage into a makeout session and if it weren't for the phone ringing, we'd still be kissing. She gets off my lap and I watch her walk away, swaying her hips. This woman… 

Working together has been really hot. I'm always fighting an erection and since getting intimate, it's been extremely hard not to take some trips to the bathroom every ten minutes. She's not making it easier either, dressing in hot, sexy, work outfits and smiling at me. We have about four more hours to go until we get off work and then we're going to Ole' Red for the performance. We're having a date night at the pub, which I'm very excited for. I concentrate on work, until I get some texts on my phone. 

**-You're so hot… - Gx.**

**-Oh, really? - B.**

**-Just sitting on your lap made me wet. What should we do about it? - Gx.**

**-Well, we can't let it go to waste… - B.**

**-Meet me in the bathroom. - Gx.**

**-No. You're going to stay like that, _drenched_ , until we get off work. You're being bad and I don't know what I might do about it. - B. **

**-I hope it involves some spanking… - Gx.**

**-Just you wait till I get my hands on you… - B.**

Great! Now I'm hard… She's paying for this. I continue with my work, trying not to absolutely explode. I could have gone to the bathroom just for a couple minutes to masturbate, but I feel like the longer I wait, the hotter it's going to be. It's lunch time and my dick softened inside my pants; at least until I saw her again. She sits next to me at the table, placing her hand on my thigh. 

-I can't wait to undress you, slap you, _fuck_ you till your voice stops working from all the screaming. - I say in her ear. 

-Me too. I can almost already feel your cock deep in my pussy. _Ugh…_ \- she whispers back. 

I make sure to give her a smirk that informs her that she will regret being this naughty. Somehow we get through lunch, the sexual tension can be cut with a knife as I never take my eyes off of her. Nate is there with us, guarding us from afar and he is completely oblivious to our dirty encounters. As soon as the clock hits four o'clock, I'm vanishing out the door, grabbing Gwen by the hand. 

-Listen to me. I have to run some errands. You better wait for me naked on your knees so that when I come back, I can give you your punishment, do you understand? - I speak with a low, dark voice. 

For a second, I think that the role play became too much for her, but the smirk that appeared on her face told me off. She bites her lip and I place a kiss on her temple, that being the last sweet move I make. I leave the office, going straight to the sex shop. Duncan drives me there and I take everything that I need, immediately going to the apartment. The anticipation is killing me and just the thought of her makes me hard. By this point, I'm standing in the elevator, rocking a full on erection that I'm not even ashamed of. I unlock the door slowly and I see her on her knees, butt naked, facing away from me. Her body looks absolutely _unbelievable,_ her perfect butt, basically waiting to be spanked. I don't go to her immediately. I place the little surprise on the table, I take off my shoes and then I go over to her, taking her hair in my hands. I start braiding it. 

-You've been a _very_ bad girl. I had to hide an erection this whole day and it's been going on for some time, but today, you really stepped the line, baby girl. - I tie the braided pony. 

-Sorry, daddy… _\- Daddy?! Oh. My. God._

-What did you just call me?! - I lift her mercilessly and I throw her on the back of the couch, her butt right in front of me. 

I grab her by the pony, straightening her back and I press my jean clad erection to her ass. 

-That's right. I _am_ your daddy. Are you ready to take your punishment, baby girl? - she nods. - Come here! - she stands and we go into the bedroom. - Lay on my lap! 

I caress her butt and I need to check in with her before I do anything. She's still new at this. 

-Are you ok, pretty girl? - I turn serious for a moment. 

-God, I'm so turned on!! - she whines. 

-Do you want me to go on? I promise I won't go too far! 

-I trust you Blakey! 

-What's your safe word? - I sneak my hand on her pussy. 

_-Red._

_-Good girl!_ Why can't you be like this all the time, huh? You like driving me crazy, isn't that right? You like having my cock inside you, don't you? You _love_ being bad for daddy… 

I spank her. _Hard._ She's a little shocked. Again. Her breathing quickens. Again. She moans. I alternate from right to left and I can see the redness showing on her smooth skin. Having her lay like that on me wakes up the animal, so I just spank and spank, harder and harder, until she screams my name, squeezing my leg. 

-What is it, baby girl? Does it hurt? 

_-So_ good, daddy! - she lifts her butt towards my hand, annoyed that I stopped. 

-You want some more? - I ask teasingly. 

-Yes, daddy! 

-Ok, but don't come! - I spank her harder, getting closer to her pussy. 

I take a wild shot, spanking her pussy two hard times and, as expected, she came, when I specifically told her not to. I can't even get 'mad' because the sounds that come out of her are so hot! My dick is hurting from how hard it's become, especially since my jeans are fitted. 

-You came, baby girl… What did daddy say? 

-Sorry, daddy… - she looks at me smirking and I chuckle at her playful demeanor. 

-You like this? - I ask on a more serious note. 

-Mhm... 

I make her stand up and I kiss her stomach. I get up as well, taking off my clothes. She helps me with my shirt and as soon as my pants are off, her hand goes to my hard dick. She takes off my boxers and she gives me a hand job, making it feel so fucking good. 

-I want you to suck me, baby girl. - she looks at me with big eyes. 

-For real?! 

-Your excitement for sucking my dick is shocking… 

-I want to know how it feels… 

-I'll guide you, ok? - I spank her one more time and she squeaks. - Get on your knees! - she obeys. 

I lift her chin up, kissing her mouth. 

-Ok, start by licking it from base to tip. Good girl… Suck the head a little, like a lollipop. _Fucking shit…_ \- she's never done this before, but she's actually good. 

She sucks my head and I make her play with my balls and she executes. 

-Mm, yeah, that feels really good… Now, pump it while you take my balls in your mouth. - one by one, she sucks me. - Fuck yes, baby girl, you're doing _so_ good!! Take my dick in your mouth and suck it. Keep your hand there too. 

She starts sucking the length of my cock, pumping and little by little, she goes deeper and deeper. I take her by the ponytail and I guide her head on my cock. 

-Yes, baby girl!! Suck that dick, baby! Relax your throat. - she manages to relieve some of the tension in her jaw and it feels incredible. 

I don't push her at all. It's her first time, I don't want her to gag, or feel uncomfortable. The things she's doing to me feel so good, that I feel the wave coming.

-Stop, baby girl, I don't want to come on you… - she takes me deeper. 

I pull her hair and she leaves my cock with a pop.

-Noo, I want to taste you! 

-Are you sure baby? - she nods, taking my cock again. 

She sucks so good and I feel the wave of pleasure. My dick suddenly has a heartbeat and I come in no time, spilling my seed in her mouth. I moan loudly as I see her opening her mouth, drinking me. 

-Mm, fuck yes, baby girl! How was it? - I tilt my head. 

-It's actually pretty good… - she mumbles as she licks her lips. 

-And now _I'm_ craving _you_. Get up and on your fours on the bed. _Now._ \- she stands up, respecting my orders and the minute she's displaying her butt, I spank her a couple more times. 

-Oh, daddy! - she moans as I lick her pussy. 

One lick and there's so much moisture, that when I pull away, there's strings of come that follow my mouth. Seeing that, I start eating her up, gulping her juices and biting her clit. She absolutely loves it. 

-Yes, daddy! Oh, shit… - she whines. 

-You're so wet, baby girl! So fuckimg wet. Did you like sucking daddy? - I spank her again. 

I place some sweet, encouraging kisses on her back and butt. 

-This new position gives me the luxury of going in really deep. Use your safe word if it becomes too much, ok? 

-Ok, daddy... - _shit…_ The combination of sweet and dirty has me weak in the knees.

I slowly push my dick into her. She moans for her daddy and I stop, letting her adjust. I start a slow rhythm and she moans really loud when I go a little deeper. 

-Blake, that's so good! Mmn yes!

-You like that, baby girl? 

-Fuck yes! - she arches her back, making my strokes hit a different spot and she starts to tremble. I hit the G-spot repeatedly and she moans and whimpers, making me really hot. 

-Shit baby girl, your pussy feels so fucking good… - I slam a little into her and she screams again. 

-Blake!! Fuck, daddy!!! - I spank her again and she soon asks for mercy. 

I slow down a little and she's not happy. 

-Do you want daddy to show you how good it can be? - I caress her butt. 

-Yes, daddy! - she moans. 

I push my dick all the way into her, hitting the ultimate point and she comes. I start thrusting slowly, fucking her through her orgasm. 

-Oh my God!!! Shiiit!!! _Mm…_ \- I fuck her deep and at a moderate pace and her pussy is griping my dick, so I come in no time. She milks me of my come and I still inside her swearing the Universe. 

-Baby girl, I just came inside you… No condom… I think you should take the second day pill or shit. I'm _so_ sorry… - she lays down, her butt up and my dick still inside her. 

-I started taking the pill. Fuck, Blake, you feel so good… 

We lay there, trying to even out our breathing.

-Where did you learn the 'daddy' thing? - I ask, still slightly shocked. 

_-What?_ I'm new, not stupid! I know stuff…

-I'm just _shocked…_

-Was it too much? - she gets shy. 

-Nooo, don't even dare to go there, ok? It was unbelievable… You're _so_ hot… - I kiss her neck, moving down her body. - Was I too harsh? Did I slap you too hard? 

-No, it was perfect… I used to be one of those girls who said that they were never going to suck dick, or have dirty, rough sex… Look at her _now!_ \- she says proudly. 

I laugh at her absolutely adorable behavior. 

-Baby girl, you couldn't play innocent even if you tried. I have a surprise for you, that's the errand I had to run. Are you curious? 

She nods her head, biting her lip. I get up, running to the kitchen, where I pick up the bag that I brought from the store. I place it on the bed and she opens it eagerly. Her face flushes as she holds up a matte black vibrator. She looks at me with big, shy eyes and I kiss her temple, pulling her to sit on my lap, under the covers. I kiss the back of her neck as she goes through all of the stuff. 

-What's this? - she holds up a black box. 

-Open it!

As soon as the lid is off, she releases a gasp and she caresses the fabric softly. I bought her a sexy lingerie set, a black one that I just know would look absolutely breathtaking on her. 

-Blake… - she whispers. 

-I was thinking maybe you could wear it tonight… 

She holds up some cuffs. 

-Have you ever done this before?

-Yes. I used to call sex workers to my adress and they came with all sorts of equipment. These are new, though. I bought them just for you. We don't have to use any of this though, for now, I just want you to get used to me, before getting used to sex toys, ok? 

-I'll wear this tonight though… - she bites her lip. 

-Good. - I kiss her cheek - Let's go, then! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama coming next😱😂 Thank you so much for reading!!! 🙏


	12. So long, dear memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too dramatic, but I hope it makes you a little curious on what may happen from now on! Enjoy!!! 🙏😇✨

_-Damn',_ you look so good… - I walk into the bathroom, seeing Gwen's body covered in the sexy lingerie set. 

-I like it too! It fits me like a glove, how did you know what size I am?

-I know my girl… - I hug her from the back while she's doing her makeup. 

-Are you going to perform tonight? - she asks. 

-Probably… I would love to. 

-Me too. - she turns into my embrace, kissing me. 

-Holy shit, I can't _wait_ to take this off of you… - I say, staring down at the delicate lace fabric, covering her boobs. 

I put on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt and Gwen throws on a black dress, _so_ short, that if she were to stretch her arms up, you could see the end of the stockings with the clips on. And _that,_ turns me on. Duncan takes us to Ole' Red and I help Gwen out of the car. We enter the pub and I immediately feel like dying, crying, throwing, fighting. 

_Miranda_ is on the stage. 

_-What the fuck?!_ \- I clench my jaw. 

-Deacon! - I hear Gwen call for him. - What happened? 

Deacon was all dressed up, with all his guitar gear in his truck. 

-She bought the pub and I quit. Blake, son, are you ok? - he must have seen the pain in my eyes. 

-No. _No,_ this is just a nightmare, she didn't find out, did she? 

-I think she did, Blake… Look at this place. No one enters, other than the people who _know_ its value. I'm sorry Blake… 

-Where are you going? - I ask, confused. 

-Back home. I was only doing this for the old time's sake, but I won't sing with the chick who _broke_ my boy… Blake, I know this meant a lot to you and I hope you will try to get it back, but _listen_ to me. Watch out for your priorities. The girl in your hands should be the _first_ of the _firsts,_ do you hear me? 

I nod, taking in every last moment. 

-This was a beautiful ride, Blake, but even some of these memories are worth letting go of for the people that you love. I trust you, that you'll do the right thing. Take care, son! - I hug him, trying not to cry. 

He pats my back, squeezing me tightly and our whole history runs in before my eyes. The first day, the first time I performed, the connection, the audience… everything. 

-We'll keep in touch, ok? Don't forget about me. 

-I could _never…_

He walks away along with all of the beautiful moments that I had of this place. _Here,_ I didn't have to act like the tough business man with no feelings; _here,_ I didn't have to be anyone I didn't want to be. _Here,_ I was Blake, the country singer, the guy who has no idea what he's doing, but it just feels _right._ This place is where I kept all my secrets and now, it feels like the _whole world_ found out. I look at Gwen who's on the verge of crying, just by looking at me. _No._ My girl won't be crying for my sadness. My girl won't be crying for anything somebody else did. I storm into the venue, watching the empty pub. Miranda is putting away her guitar and there's a dead silence when I walk in. All the staff looks at me with hope in their eyes and I just feel like exploding. She's been here for what, _an hour,_ and she's already scared all the customers away, all the staff, not to mention that _Deacon Claybourne_ refused to perform with her. She must be angry, frustrated and I'm here to spin the knife. 

-How could you do this? - I say with a strong, determined voice. 

I can see Gavin peeking in her back and Gwen's hand squeezes mine. 

-You sang with _Deacon Claybourne?_ This whole time, you had this incredible gig and it didn't dawn on you to share it _with_ me? Do you have any idea how much this could have boosted my career? - she's angry. 

-Yes. And _now_ you found out, and guess what? You _ruined_ it. Just like you would have done back then, if I told you. Being a singer was my dream _too,_ Miranda. While you were traveling all over America with your albums and your fans, this is all _I_ had, an ugly pub with the most precious gem inside. No one knew about this and they still don't. Only Luke. So, I never told _you_ either. I'm sorry for all the lies I told, but look at your reaction. I didn't need that _then,_ I don't need it _now._

-I don't care about your _needs,_ Blake! You keep putting all the blame on _me,_ while _you_ were the one with all the secrets! 

-I took Gwen here on our _first_ date, I gave _her_ the necklace when we weren't even dating and as your mother probably told you, we also went to Richie's grave together. Why do you think I never did that with _you?_ You were only by my side when I had something to give you: money, opportunities and fame. _I_ built your career anyways, so why are you so upset? 

-Watch your words! - Gavin says. 

-Oh, _the shit_ can talk! How _wonderful!_ Hear me out, _mr. and mrs. Rossdale,_ you can go ahead and do whatever your heart desires. You can make up stories about me and hand them to the press, or try to put a murder case on my back, I don't care! But _yo, english tea drinker,_ lay a finger on Gwen, or her career, or _anything_ that has to do with her, and you will not hear _the knock on the door,_ are we clear? And yes, I hope you recorded my speech, because it was _bomb,_ and I hope you will take that as a threat, give it to your lawyers and they'll know to shove it up your _ass!_

I take Gwen's hand carefully and we vent out into the car. 

-Let's just go home… - I tell Duncan. 

_-No._ Take us to the lake. We're not letting this destroy our date night. - she says, looking at me with hope in her eyes. 

_-Baby…_

-No. Trust me, ok? 

Duncan doesn't even care, he listens to Gwen, even though I'm the boss. He takes us to the lake where Gwen gets the big blanket from the back laying it on the floor. The sun is setting on the lake and Duncan runs by my place, bringing us some candles, some fairy lights and more blankets, as Gwen requested. 

-What are we doing here? - I ask as we cuddle up, watching the sunset. 

-I know that Ole' Red means a lot to you and I know what _that_ feels like; losing a place that you love. But, because God loves you so much, it's not _completely_ lost. Every time you'll walk into Ole' Red, you won't be able to remember it the same way, but _this_ place hasn't changed. Do you remember what it was like, playing at the pub, arguing with your dad and then coming _here?_ Breathe in and tell me you don't feel like teenage Blake right now! - she looks at me with the biggest eyes. 

I humor her. I close my eyes, take a big breath and try to think… It _worked._ The pain, the anger, the frustration I had when my dad was alive, the happiness I felt for finding the pub, it was all brought back. It's not the same, but Gwen is right, the memory will always be with me, it's just the _place_ that changed. I kiss her forcefully and she falls with her back on the blanket. I look into her eyes. 

_-It worked. It worked. It worked._ \- I kiss her repeatedly and she giggles, scrunching her face. 

I stop my assault and she looks at me with the purest smile on her face. 

-What's so funny? 

_-Yo, english tea drinker?_ \- she imitates me and we both start laughing - I knew I loved you, but that just brought my feelings towards you to another level! - I laugh. 

-I couldn't help it… I was so frustrated that I'm kind of surprised that I didn't call him something worse. 

-Yeah, you kept your calm, you were _very_ classy… - she bites her lip. 

-You balance me, _baby._ \- I kiss her again - I just know that I had to tell her what I did. I had to let her know that she was the bad guy all along. If I felt comfortable around her, I'd have told her the secret. I'm not _selfish…_

-Oh, I'm living proof of that affirmation! - she says and I kiss her again. 

-I hope they got my message. Enough about them, this is _our_ date night. What do you want to do? 

She gets up on her elbow, drawing circles on my arm. It's already dark outside and the october weather is making goosebumps on our sinks. 

-Well, I was thinking maybe we could stay at your place tonight… We could cook something, put on facemasks, _naked…_ Dance around, watch a movie… - I kiss her again. 

-You had me at naked, pretty girl… Let's go!

We get into my house where I push her to my wall, kissing everywhere I can. I don't slow down one bit and she starts moaning through my rough kisses. 

-Uhm… _Blake?_ \- I hear a familiar voice. 

I turn on the lights and Gwen clenches her fists into my shirt. I turn my head, seeing Kelly in comfy clothes, looking very confused. 

_-Kelly?_ What the hell are you doing here? 

-I'm divorcing Brandon… I needed company and you wouldn't answer your _damn_ phone, so I used my key and got comfy in the guest room. Another sex worker, Blake? - she looks at Gwen and then back at me, quite surprised. 

-This is my girlfriend Gwen, Gwen, my oldest friend, Kelly Clarkson. 

-Hi, nice to meet you! - Gwen says a little embarrassed. 

-Oh my God, I'm so sorry for calling you a sex worker… You just look _so_ good. I would never think that Blake could land such a girl, honestly… 

-Kelly? You're rambling too much… Let us at least go make ourselves look decent and then we'll come hang out, ok? Gwen, baby, why don't you go, I'll be right behind you. 

-Ok… - she gives me a look that tells me she doesn't mind Kelly's presence. 

-Sorry for interrupting, Blake, I just didn't know where else to go… 

-No, it's ok. I just wish I knew you were having trouble. Kelly, that's _huge…_ We'll talk, ok? Let me just go change really quick. 

I go up, only to find Gwen in her lingerie set. 

_-Holy mother of God._ Put something on, please!!!! - I whine and she giggles.

-Should I take it off? I didn't bring any clothes, so I'll wear one of your shirts and maybe I can find a smaller pair of boxers… 

-Yeah, I got you covered! 

I go into my closet and I find a new pack of small boxers and I grab the softest t-shirt. When I get back into the bedroom, I find her absolutely naked, looking at herself in the mirror. I gasp and I try to tame down my erection. She is analyzing her thighs and I feel the need to let her know that she's perfect. I kneel behind her, kissing her thighs and I go down her feet, putting the boxers on. Surprisingly, they fit her really well, doing things to my friend. I stand up and she smiles at me. 

-Don't _ever_ doubt the fact that you are beautiful. I will hunt you, otherwise. 

-The thought of you watching me all the time isn't _so_ bad… - she mumbles as I put on my t-shirt on her. 

She sits on the bed, watching me get dressed. 

-Kelly is my childhood best friend. We grew up together and she got married to her manager, great guy. She and Brandon are divorcing now and she's here for some support, maybe advice… Are you sure you're ok with her being here? 

-Absolutely. I actually think that this is a great thing for you now. You need your old friends. I love you, Blake. 

-I love you too, baby girl… 

We descend and Kelly has already opened a bottle of red wine and she's on the couch, watching tv. 

-Hey, don't start the party without us! 

We get comfy on the couch and we start catching up. Working together has proved to be stressful and annoying at times, therefore Kelly and Brandon are parting ways. It's very unexpected as they've always been very affectionate and sweet with each other, but I understand why they have to do this. After all, they can both start over like nothing happened since they don't have any kids. We share our story as well. She listens closely.and I tell her about what went down tonight. I told her about performing there all the time with Deacon and she freaked out and then she was super shocked at the Miranda-Gavin situation. 

_-Damn!_ What a night you two had! 

-Yeah, it was exhausting from every angle. However, all the alcohol won't do us any good if we won't eat something… - Gwen says as she gets up, going into the kitchen.

-Do you need any help, baby? - I shout. 

-No, I'm just popping a frozen pizza in the oven! - she shouts back. 

-She's nice, not to mention pretty. 

-Yeah, she's amazing. 

-I can't believe her story though… How did you get so lucky? 

-Hey, Kelly… You know this was for the best. I know you love him and the best way to go through this is to go through it. Don't try to fight it, avoid it. Face it. Overcome it. It'll heal faster and better. I didn't do that and I still feel a little broken. Maybe it's the shit that she keeps doing, but Gwen is placing me back together and it's taking longer than I thought. Promise me you won't drown it all in alcohol. 

-I promise. I'll try to face it, but what happens when it gets too much? 

-Take a break. Write. Sing. Scream. Just don't hold it in. If it gets too much, do what you feel like doing. It's fine to get drunk, or have a one-night stand, just don't make a habit out of it, ok? 

-Right… Thanks, Blake… 

-Hey, that's what I'm here for! - I hug her tightly and Gwen calls us out for dinner. 

We eat the pizza along with the red wine and we talk some more before cuddling back on the couch. Gwen and I get some more snacks, only to find Kelly knocked out on the couch. I lay her down and Gwen drapes a blanket over her body and we make our way upstairs. I slap her butt playfully and she squeals. Once we enter the bedroom, she falls on the huge bed, her body luring me in. 

-I'm sorry I didn't get to take that hot _fucking_ outfit off of you tonight as I promised… 

-It's fine, Blakey, we've been through _enough_ tonight. We'll have plenty of occasions to have sex. 

-Yeah, I know, but I just hate that our lives are so chaotic. I just want to have one week with you, away from it all. Disappear for a whole week, what do you say? 

-Sure, just not next week, cause I'm starting work and college. You're dating a student, how does _that_ make you feel? - she says in a girly, sexy voice. 

-Young and turned on. - I kiss her neck and she moans. 

-We're tired, Blakey, don't start something that we can't finish. 

-Yeah, I'll just fuck you in the _morning…_ Let's not go to work tomorrow, I mean… _Kelly might need us…_

-Not a chance! You're the boss, _you_ can do anything you want, but _my_ boss is kinda rough and I don't want to know what can happen to me if I... _misbehave._

-No no. You gotta stop talking to me like that, baby girl. It'll just make _you_ suffer more in the morning… 

We cuddle up next to each other and I silently pray, thanking God for this miraculous human in my arms. This day was a lot to take in and I don't think I'd have lived through it without Gwen. I didn't lose my temper in the pub, I didn't yell, I didn't cuss… i think Miranda was a little shocked by that. I think she noticed that I started to change for the better. I think she's starting to realize that I'm better off without her. God is good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 🙏 As always, please let me know what you think!! 🌻


	13. Office stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since my last update and I'm sorry... I suck at this 😬 🙏😔😁

Waking up to an alarm every morning is quite exhausting. However, waking up to your _hot_ girlfriend who's wearing your boxers and shirt is the most refreshing thing, the best way to start your day. We try to have a sexy moment, but we remember that we have guests and we're also a lot further from work. We get up, doing our thing and then we go to the office. It's the last day of actual work for her. Tomorrow she'll only come to get her stuff and then next week she'll be living her dream, so we try to make the most out of these last moments. Naturally, she got dressed with a tiny skirt, thigh high boots and a shirt. She looks absolutely fantastic, a little _too_ good. I call her. 

-Blake Shelton's office. How can I help you?

-Hi, I wanted to let you know that I'm going _commando_ and that I think you're _very_ hot. And you know what? I would like to do something about that. 

_-Blake!_ \- she whispers embarrassed - Stop that, oh my God! - I chuckle.

-Oh, come on, just a quick trip to the bathroom! No one will know! - I whine. 

-Oh, well, I said the same thing yesterday and you know what you told me? To wait until we get home. Sorry, your words, not mine… 

-Fine, whatever… - I groan and roll my eyes. 

-Oh and by the way! - she says excitedly - _I'm going commando too…_ \- she says in a low voice and then closing the call. 

She looks at me with a smirk and I can't even see clearly from all the shock. You mean… She's wearing _nothing_ under that tiny _tiny_ skirt? _Fuck, no…_ There's a meeting I have to attend upstairs, so I walk out of my office and I lean over her desk. 

-You are _not_ leaving this office until you're _very_ well fucked, do you understand? You _won't_ have lunch today, _I'll_ give you _something_ to eat… - I whisper with a very low and dark voice. 

People look at me with a smirk on their faces. Oh, if only they knew what sweet words I just spoke… 

_Gwen's POV_

And now I'm _really_ wet and needy and there's no panties to catch it all, so I'm just sitting at my desk, crossing my legs, hoping it'll help. I get a couple of phone calls which help me focus on something else. Soon, lunch time comes and Blake is still not back from his meeting. 

-Are you coming to eat? -Lilly asks. 

-No, actually, I'll just wait for Blake… You go ahead!

-Ok, then! - thank God she walks away without any questions. 

The elevator door opens and Blake's eyes are sad. I stand up immediately. 

-You can go to lunch, baby, I'll just get to work, ok? - he says. 

-What's wrong? 

-It's Miranda… I'll be ok, pretty girl, go eat something!

 _-No._ You can't turn me on like that and then not give me an explanation!

He looks at me and he takes my butt in his hands, pulling me close to him. He hugs me tightly and I hold him while he tries to calm down. He picks me up like a monkey and takes me to his office. There's no one here, they all went to the cafeteria. He places me on his desk and looks at me, wanting to say something. 

-She's changing _everything._ The name, the decor, the logo… She's making my pub into a freaking pop _shit show._ \- I caress his face with my hands and he leans into my palm. 

_-Baby boy…_ \- I kiss him. 

-She knows _exactly_ what to do to make it hurt… 

-I have an idea! - he tilts his head. - Why don't you start your _own_ bar? We'll search for a really nice place downtown, hopefully right across the street from the pub, I'll decorate it just like the old one, but a little fancier and we'll call it Ole' Red! I can draw a new logo and everything! We can build a stage and make the menus… It could be _so_ much fun! We'll call Deacon and stuff… - his face lightens up

-Be the competition… Baby, this is an _amazing_ idea! - he kisses my cheek. 

-You like it?? 

-I _love_ it! - he pulls my skirt up, lifting me up and down the desk. 

My naked butt is sitting on the cold surface as he kneels down taking my pussy in his mouth.

-Blake, someone could walk in… _Baby!_

-I don't _fucking_ care, you're leaving tomorrow anyway… - he mumbles as he licks and suck me so good… 

He pulls my center closer to him and he shoves his tongue in me and I throw my head back, moaning quietly. He looks into my eyes and I feel my whole world falling back into place. He stands up, kissing my neck. 

-You know what's going to happen from now on, if you go commando again? - he says in a low, dark voice - I'm going to stop whatever I'm doing and I'm going to _fuck_ you _then and there,_ without even giving a shit on who's watching, do you understand? - he says and he shoves his dick deep in me. 

-Ohh, shit!!! - I moan a little too loud. 

-Fuck, baby, you're _so_ tight… 

Sex has been feeling so good the last few times, especially with all the dirty talk and the roleplay. Everything that he does to me has been absolutely amazing and I can't believe that he has such an effect on me… He can literally turn me on with a look, nothing else. He starts thrusting. 

-Fuck, baby! _Mmm…_ \- I whine. 

He starts off slow and controlled and then speeds up gradually until he's fucking my soul. His dick is so big that he hits my G-spot from the first thrust, but the way he slams into me now is making my legs shake. He pulls out.

 _-Noo,_ fuck, Blake! Don't stooop!! - I whine, close to tears. 

-Shh, it's ok, baby girl! Daddy got you! 

He drags me off of his desk and my legs can't support my body. He holds me against the desk, pushing my torso to lean on it. He enters from inside and I feel euphoric. 

-God, yes!!! Blake, baby! - I scream. 

-I told you daddy got you, baby girl… Daddy knows what you need… - he replies with the sexiest voice. 

-Yes, daddy! - he grabs my shoulders, fucking me slow and hard, hitting all the right buttons. 

He spanks my ass and that does it for me. I feel my orgasm approaching. 

-I'm so close, daddy!!! 

-Come for daddy, baby girl!

I come, screaming his name. Seconds later, I feel his warm seed spilling filling me up as he moans my name. He stills inside me as my pussy is milking every single drop. We hear people arriving from the cafeteria and Blake pulls out quickly and pats my ass as he arranges my skirt back down. I stand up and I walk kinda funny and he laughs at me. 

_-Come here._ \- he says, demanding. 

I obey and he pulls out some napkins, wiping my pussy of all the juices dripping out of me. I bite my lip and he kisses my cheek. 

-Did that satisfy you, baby girl? Did you get what you needed? - he says teasingly. 

_-Mhm…_

-There you go, you can think of _that_ while you're working _hard_ for _daddy._

-Let me give you something to think about _too, daddy._ Even though you wiped my pussy, I'm _still_ dripping down my leg… - I turn around, walking away as he stares at me in arousal. 

I chuckle to myself and I try to act normal as people walk up to me, needing certain things, but at the back of my mind, I have tonight's activities playing in anticipation. 

-So, Gwen, I heard that you're leaving tomorrow… - Michael approached me. 

-Yeah… I'm starting a new job next week, something more fitted for me. 

-Nice… We'll miss you around here, though. You're the only thing that makes Shelton a little softer. - he tries to joke. 

-Oh, the boys having trouble with the 'tough boss'? - I say teasingly. 

-Oh, come on! You don't know what he's like! _You_ never had to worry about getting fired! 

-What is that supposed to mean, Michael? I may be sleeping with the boss, but I earned my position here before anything ever happened! - at this point, everyone is looking at us. 

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate anything… 

-Just… _Go,_ Michael… - I say trying not to break down. 

_-A word,_ Michael? - Blake's voice startles me. 

Of course he heard our conversation… 

-Uh, mr. Shelton… - Michael stutters. 

_-Now!_ \- Blake insists. 

_Blake's POV_

-I don't like you disrespecting _any_ of your co-workers, Michael. I heard the gossip, Vanessa seems to be bothered by your behavior as well and it doesn't help your case that out of all women in this office, you decide to upset _my girlfriend._

-I'm really sorry… 

-I'm not done. - I interrupt - I want you to understand something. This is an office; we're all co-workers. You have a level, I have another one. No matter what, my secretary is _always_ above you. Their personal life doesn't concern you, Michael. Gwen got here because I helped her, it's true, but don't think I wouldn't have fired her if she hadn't done her job. As your boss, I think you should pay a little more respect towards your colleagues. As Gwen's boyfriend, I'm going to beat _the shit_ out of you if you _ever_ speak to her like that again. Are we clear, Michael? 

He looks at me with a terror in his eyes, nodding slowly. My eyes are dark and my brows are frowning with anger and frustration. _A douche bag_ starts messing with _my perfect girl_ and I don't like it. I could've fired the guy, but I don't need another drama in my life. He exits my office and I call Gwen to check in on her. 

-Blake Shelton's office. How can I help you? - her sweet, sad voice answers. 

-Baby, are you ok? - I say, trying not to kiss the pout that forms on her lips. 

-I feel like crying or throwing something at the wall. He didn't even say anything, but he just put me in this _miserable_ mood… - she sighs. 

-I know, pretty girl… Do you want to go home? Come on, I'll make a quick phone call and we're out of here, what do you say? We just cuddle up on the couch and we watch The Sound of Music? 

I see her smiling. 

-We order some junk food and we eat some vanilla ice cream… I _kiss_ you and _hold_ you, keeping you warm, come on baby, _say yes…_ \- I was trying to convince her but it got a little too much because it just sounds so _damn_ good. 

_-Yes…_ But Kelly is still at your place, we should probably go to your house and do something with her. 

-I forgot about Kelly… We'll just go into the cinema. We'll have the whole place just for us… - I say, teasingly. 

-Ok, baby, whatever you want, I just want to get out of here. 

-One phone call. Get ready, baby girl. - I wink at her and she smiles sweetly. 

I do what I need to do and I lock my office, going to Gwen's desk. I take her hand in mine and we leave with all the eyes watching us until the very last second, when the elevator doors close. 

-What an asshole! - I say, still angry. 

-What did you tell him? 

-Just that he can't be disrespectful towards any of his colleagues, especially _my_ girl. I also told him that as your boyfriend, I will _end_ him if he ever talks to you like that again. 

She leans her head on my shoulder. 

-I know it's been a little untraditional, but I really thought I was starting to fit in, you know? I thought that if my job at Waldorf wasn't going to work, I'd always have a chance of coming back here, helping you. 

_-Hey,_ no! Baby, you'll be absolutely mind-blowing at your new job, I'm sure about it! Blair is a harsh woman, but she knows talent when she sees it. All she had to do was look at your outfit that night at the party and she already got you a job. 

-No, I got a job because your mother talked to her. 

-Stop that, _oh my God!_ \- I say as we get into the car - I'll tell you the same thing I told Michael. I might have hired you because I liked you, but I wouldn't have hesitated to fire you if you were bad at it. Blair Waldorf has so much staff that she can't even be bothered to learn their names. All my mom did was to let her know that you're interested, the rest is all Blair. She had no responsibility hiring you, baby! No interest, either! She just liked you, you're that amazing! 

She looks at me with big, full eyes. Her head falls on my chest in the backseat of the car and Duncan drives us to the house. I hear her sniffing and when I look at her, I see her crying. 

_-Baby girl…_ Why are you crying? - I caress her hair. 

-It's just a lot… Today was _a lot._ I just want to go to sleep… 

-Then we'll do exactly that. No pressure, baby, ok? 

We arrive home and Gwen is already asleep on me. I get up with her in my arms and when I get in the house, I see Kelly, hungover on the couch. 

-What happened to you?! - I whisper loudly. 

_-Mmm_ \- she grunts and I understand that last night's activities are starting to pay off. 

-It's afternoon, though… Are you ok? - I ask with the same tone, Gwen still asleep in my arms. 

-I'll be fine. Is _she_ ok? 

-Long day. We'll take a nap, ok? _Please,_ stop drinking for today! 

I climb up the stairs and I place Gwen on our bed. I take off her clothes, leaving her naked and I take all of my clothes off as well. I cuddle her close to me under the covers and I hear her sighing. I squeeze her tighter and I kiss her neck, to let her know that I'm there. I'll _always_ be there for her. No matter what. No guy will _ever_ feel empowered enough to speak to _my baby gir_ like that. One day, everyone will know the name _Gwen Stefani_ and they won't know it because of me. The whole world will know _her talent, her work, her passion_ and then, people will _bow_ in front of her. They will fall to her feet, just like _I_ did. I saw the diamond in the rough. _The most beautiful, precious diamond ever discovered._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Give me some feedback! Are you still liking the story?


	14. The dream that you wish will come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayy!!! Another one😁 I hope you'll like what I did with this one! Enjoy and as always, let me know what you think!

Gwen has been very anxious about the new job. Today is Sunday and I can feel her being a little too stressed out. Kelly has been living with us for the past few days, she really needs it so now, it's a little hard for me to _fuck_ the stress out of Gwen with guests in the house. 

-Gwen, baby, why don't we go for a walk through the woods, maybe we can get out there and when it gets too cold, we'll come back inside… _Cuddle…_ \- I say in a low voice, while kissing her neck. 

-I actually think I got my period from all the stress. This is _exactly_ what I needed! - she sighs. 

-Hey, no, that's ok! Look, we'll cook something. Let's make lava cake! - I say, knowing that baking will make her feel better. 

-I'm not in the mood, Blake… I'll just go lay down a little. 

Blake, not _Blakey?_ She leaves the kitchen and I know that something isn't right. She's been a little off ever since that day at the office. What is it about? I decide to let her calm down while I make her her favorite tea. I get a tray out, place some snacks on it as well and I take it to the bedroom. When I get in there, she's curled up in a ball and I can only imagine that her cramps aren't helping her tense state. I kneel down and I caress her beautiful face. I wish I could take away every single _ounce_ of pain and discomfort. 

-Gwen, _baby,_ are you ok? Can I get you something? - she shakes her head. - What if I massage you a little? Would that help relieve some of the tension? - she shakes her head - Did I do something? Are you mad at me? You've been a little off for a couple of days, should I be worried? 

-Blake, I'm _fine,_ it's ok, you don't have to do _anything_ for me. Thank you. - she murmurs. 

-Here, I brought you some tea, along with some snacks you may be craving… _Please, baby,_ don't be upset… _I love you…_

-I love you too - she says and I feel the need to give her some space. 

I go back downstairs and I see Kelly eating some of the snacks that I left on the counter. 

-Can I ask you something? - I say and she nods - How do I know if my girlfriend is mad at me, or she's just on her period? 

-Well, how is her period usually manifesting? 

-I don't know, it's my first time… 

-Well did you _do_ something? If anything comes to your mind, then that's it. She may not be mad at you, but you should let her know that you care and just apologize. 

-Ok, I'll go do that. What can I do for the pain? 

-Just cuddle her and place your hands on her belly to keep her warm. Oh, I wish _I_ had that… - she sighs. 

I kiss her temple and I thank her, jogging upstairs. She's probably drifting asleep, so I slide in carefully and I cuddle her from the back, placing my hands on her belly. She welcomes me in, placing her hands on top of mine. 

-I was mean to you, I'm sorry. I'm just _so_ nervous… 

-Shh, _baby girl,_ I know you are. I just don't like you getting sick like this. I understand that this means a lot to you, but I don't want you to overdo it, pretty girl. I have faith in you that you'll do your _best_ and if _that's_ not enough, then that place isn't for you. - she turns around in my arms. 

-And if that place isn't for me, where am I headed then? What is going to happen? I'll go to uni, thinking it's not what I'm _meant_ to do? 

-I've never seen _anyone_ so in love with fashion, baby girl. All I'm saying is that _you_ should know better that you will _always_ find your way. You came from California knowing absolutely _no one_ and now **look** at you! 

-Blake, I'm here because of other people, I literally did _nothing._ It was just a rich man after another. I _love_ you and what you've done for me is _more_ than enough, but you don't understand. This is not _just_ a job opportunity. This is my proof that I can be independent. What if I screw up? 

-So _what,_ if you screw up? Baby girl, you are _invincible_. You can do _anything_ you want and let's be clear about something. I don't save random women from prostitution, ok? That was _God's_ work. _He_ loves you _so_ much that I just know He'll _never_ let you on your own. 

She cups my head with her soft, delicate hands and she looks me in the eyes, making the whole world stop spinning for a moment. 

_-Pray with me!_ \- she whispers and I nod. 

I haven't prayed in a while. I've been really bad at keeping my relationship with God. She turns around in my arms and I place my hands back on her belly. I start praying with a thurst and a passion that I forgot I had in me. I forgot how good it felt. She falls asleep in my arms and I pull her a little closer, drifting off myself.

It must have been the prayer, it's a wonder, no doubt. This is God's hand. I woke up to a call regarding a place right across from the old Ole' Red, current 'Bohemia'. There's a pretty big place there up on the market and I just bought it! Gwen woke up and she was really happy as well. 

-Baby, this is amazing! We'll teach them what happens when you mess with the wrong people! 

-Hell yeah! I can't wait for us to see this place! 

-Can't we go there now? 

-We can, but do you want to? I know that you're not feeling too well now… 

-Oh, I feel _very_ happy, baby! _You_ make me feel _so_ happy… I love you so much… - she kisses me sweetly. 

-Let's go then! 

We get ready, putting on some warm clothes. We take Kelly with us too and she has no idea where we're going. Duncan drives us downtown and we meet with the real-estate agent and he shows us the place. It's empty, white walls, it has a cool roof access which I also own, so I think I have an idea on what this place will look like. It's going to be amazing! 

-Blake, baby! This is better than I imagined! It's perfect, we're going to _crush_ this, Blakey!! - she jumps in my arms, kissing me. 

-Is somebody telling me what's going on? - Kelly asks. 

-We're turning this into a music venue, Kelly. This is the new 'Ole' Red'. - she looks at me shocked. 

-Wait, are you serious?! - we nod. - Oh my God! This is going to be _so_ good!!! 

Gwen and I look at each other and I squeeze her in my arms, kissing her temple. 

-Wanna know the best part? - they both look at me curiously - Gwen is going to be the designer of it all. Interior, exterior, menu, _anything_ that she wants. It was _your_ idea, after all. 

_-No…_ You're _not_ for real… - she can't believe it. 

-And I mean you are _in charge._ _You're_ the boss on what happens with this music venue. This is _our_ business, _baby girl._ \- she looks at me in disbelief and I see her eyes getting all teary. 

I hug her and I kiss her, not caring about anything else. 

-I know it might be a lot with your new job, the uni _and_ the venue, but you don't have to do anything if you feel like it's too much… 

-No! I _want_ to do it!! It's going to be _so_ good, I have a lot of ideas already!! 

-I trust you that you'll crush this, I can feel it.

-I will not disappoint. 

_-I know_ you won't. - I kiss her again and I notice that Kelly isn't with us anymore. 

She is looking out the window kind of scared, shocked, maybe even a little worried. 

-Kelly, is everything ok? 

-Why can't I have what you two have? What am _I_ doing wrong? - Gwen jumps into her arms, hugging her tightly. 

-It wasn't always like this for us… 

-Kelly, what do you say we just get back to the house? 

-No. I need to go back _home._ To my mom, to our town. You guys are living a perfect chapter in your lives right now and I shouldn't be here ruining it for you. I think that what you two have is special and I'm so happy for you that you found each other… - she looks between the two of us, close to tears. 

-Miss Gwen? Your parents are on the phone! - Duncan says. 

_-Blake,_ take good care of her and of yourself. She's the winner, man… _You've got yourself a winner._

-I think so too, sis. _Come here!_ \- I hug her again - Just know that you are always welcome here, ok? I don't want you to, but I understand the need to go back home. 

-Thank you, Blake. For _everything._

We take Kelly to the airport and the rest of the evening we spend planning outfits for the next week. For Gwen, not for me. She wants to look her best; classy, elegant, but not overdone and also, with her originality and uniqueness. She's _stunning._

-I was thinking about something. I know that you have been looking for an apartment, but I just don't want you to go. I _love_ living with you… 

-Blakey, we've talked about this. My parents gave me this money to buy a place of my own. I don't want to _depend_ on anyone… 

-I know, but just think about this! You'll have uni in the morning, work in the afternoon and then we only have our _evenings_ free for each other and I doubt that either of us will want to meet up, when we're living in two different parts of Vegas. 

-But _Blakey…_

-No! I'm at that stage where I don't want to go _a day_ without seeing your _beautiful_ face. 

-What are my parents going to say? 

-Well, we'll talk to them together. Don't stress about it. 

She looks at herself in the mirror. 

-So you like this one? 

-I _love_ that one. So much that it would be such a pity to ruin it… Why don't you let me take it _off_ for you? - she giggles. 

-No, no, _behave._ It's that time of the month, remember? - I scoff. 

-I'll leave you alone, but just so you know, I'm not afraid of blood. - I wink at her and she blushes. 

-My parents called while we were at the venue and I told them about it all and they were _so_ excited!! I think they'll want to come over some day… 

-That's awesome! I was actually thinking that we could invite them over, show them what a life we have… - I kiss her up her arm, to her shoulder. 

She keeps quiet and she takes a seat beside me on the bed. 

-I'm nervous. What if I don't like it? What if I don't fit in? 

_-God will lead the way,_ baby. You know that. 

_ Gwen's POV  _

The first day of work. Waldorf & co. The first day of uni. The day I get one step closer to my dream. _Is_ it my dream? _Is_ it what I'm meant to be? _God will lead the way._ Blake's words float inside my brain and I feel a constant wave of relief. I get ready with my already planned outfit and Blake enters the bedroom, whistling. 

-What a _hot_ student… Should I be worried about any of your _teachers,_ baby girl? - I laugh at his dirty, stupid joke. 

-Never! You know I wouldn't do that! 

_-I know._ You look amazing, sweetheart. How are you feeling? 

-A lot better than I thought I would! You calm me. - I hug him and his hands travel slowly to my butt, stopping there. 

-I want to come with you on your first day. Just to drop you off, maybe lead you to your class… 

-I would love that, Blakey! Just let me put on some perfume and we'll be out the door. 

I go downstairs only to find him staring at me with tears in his eyes. 

-What's wrong? - I ask, worried. 

-I remember watching you go down the stairs when you came to my house the first time for that party. You were wearing some _slutty_ outfit with a tired, _sad_ face. To see you _now,_ dressed properly, as the _woman_ you've become, with a huge smile on your face and _immeasurable_ excitement… I'm _so_ happy that I have you, pretty girl. I love to see your smile, I love to see you _happy._

_-I love you, Blake Shelton._ \- I kiss him, trying not to cry. 

We get into the car and Duncan drives us to the university. All of my classes will be online because our teachers are from Europe, but we have to go to the actual building, as it's the first day, just to get used to it. There's a huge gate and a big building in front of us and I feel overwhelmed. Duncan leaves us at the front and we wander around a little, trying to find my class. There's a lot of interesting people on the campus, they're either coloring, or dancing, or singing. It's an arts school, after all. We find the class and Blake waits with me until I have to go in. 

-Crush them. - he winks and kisses me. 

He leaves and a girl immediately comes to me. 

-Is he your boyfriend? - the short blonde asks me. 

-Yes. - I smile. 

-You did good, girl. He's _fine…_ \- I chuckle at her southern accent. 

-I know! I'm _really_ lucky… I'm Gwen, by the way! 

-Raelynn, nice to meet you! 

We enter the class and we sit next to each other. The teacher presents all the classes that we can attend and I take some notes, just to see what Blake would think about it. He knows a lot of stuff and he can give me some advice on what subjects I should do. I love all the options, so anything is fine with me. The teacher is nice and stylish and she's the dean of our year. She is pretty and artsy and her voice is soothing. 

* * *

The next few hours go very smoothly. We get to meet our teachers from France, Italy, Switzerland, Germany, the Netherlands and England. We have an online meeting and it's pretty weird as it's night-time in Europe and also, their accents are kinda funny. They all speak about their classes and they give us a summery on what our future studies will look like if we decide to go with their subjects. It's around twelve in the afternoon when we finish. Our classes will be from eight to twelve every day and that's perfect, since I don't start work until two in the afternoon. I go out and I spot Duncan waiting for me in the car. He sees me and hops out, opening my door for me. People look at me as my boyfriend's personal driver takes me out of the university campus. What is my life?? 

We stop at a coffee shop and we eat lunch together. I had to practically _beg_ Duncan to let me buy him a coffee. 

-I've never seen mister Blake this happy, you know? It was a really hard time for me, before you came into his life. _I_ was the one who had to get him out of the bars, drunk, and take him home safely. _I_ had to be the one to make sure not to go too far, or get too many girls… It was _awful._ I'm glad you came into his life. 

-How long have you been working for him, Duncan? 

-Ever since he was eighteen. A lot of dirty secrets to keep, right? 

_-Dirty? -_ I ask intrigued. 

-You know, with all the girls and the money… He wasn't always this man that you know. I've been here to notice what he was like before Miranda, _with_ Miranda and now with _you._ This is the _best_ version of him, _of his life._

-He's _such_ a good person… Do you know our story, Duncan? - I ask him. 

-No… 

-I was a lap dancer at Victrola. - his face reveals all the shock - He met me when he came to the club to meet Luke. I danced for him and then he asked me to go to his party. He pulled me out of my miserable life and gave me the opportunity to study and live in his apartment and… He gave me the life I've _always_ wanted. - he looks at me in disbelief. 

-He must have fallen for you pretty hard… I can't blame him though. - he says sweetly. 

-He has a heart of gold and I know he cares a lot about you a lot. 

-I've been a personal driver for twenty years. No boss of mine ever treated me as kindly as him. My daughter can afford studying in the best school because of him. He truly _does_ have a heart of gold. 

I eat my muffin and drink my tea and then, we have to get going so I'll be on time for work. Waldorf&co. is placed somewhere around Blake's office and Duncan pulls up in front of a huge hotel. The Pallace Hotel. 

-A _hotel_? - I ask, confused. 

-Miss Waldorf's husband owns it. The last two floors is where the company takes place. Would you want me to join you? 

-Uhm, no, that won't be necessary, Duncan, tbank you! 

I go to the reception and the girl tells me to wait. A guy escorts me to the last floor and I am in heaven. The design of the place is simple, fancy and luxurious. I see Blair Waldorf. _Oh my God._

-Hello, Gwen, darling. Welcome, now this is your desk. - she starts speaking really fast - I want you to join our guests and make sure that they feel comfortable. You'll be the sewer's assistant for now and we'll go from there, ok? 

-Sewer's assistant? I thought I was going to be a _shopping_ assistant. 

-Oh, no, darling, that is boring work! I hear you have talent, _passion._ Trust me on this one, ok? 

-Of course, thank you so much! I won't let you down! 

-Oh, I sure _hope_ so, now come on, I'll introduce you to the sewer. You'll be working with Rose Weil. 

_-Rose Weil?!_ You've got to be kidding me! She's unbelievable… - I see her. 

-Is that my new assistant?

-Yes, she is. 

-Oh, _finally._ Come on, dear we have some work to do! 

Everything is on the go now. No one allows me to get settled, they just start giving me tasks. Rose is absolutely wonderful. She talks to me like we've been friends forever and she teaches me all the stuff that I have to know. I told her that I used to make my own clothes, I showed her pictures and some of my sketches and she loved them, she even said that she wants to show them to Blair for the next collection!

-Ok, so our next client is some _country_ singer who has _a lot_ of money. She is annoying and pretty dumb. 

Rose is a middle-aged woman, with Cruella DeVil flashbacks, but a lot sweeter and funnier. She is sassy and confident, but not too arrogant or mean. 

-She was invited to the Grammys for the first time and she wanted us to make her a dress. You'll see that she doesn't fit in this scenario, but _oh well._ She came to our meeting with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt saying 'Redneck Girl'. - she laughs. 

-Ok… Classy, _indeed._ Who is she, anyway? 

-Her name is… - _Oh. My. God._

_Miranda._ That's the country gal. I feel like dying. She enters the room and smiles at me wickedly. I sigh loudly. 

-Hello, Rose! Nice to see you again! 

-Yes, yes, you too, honey. Mhm… Let's just get to work. Gwen, dear, are you ok? 

I feel the blood coming up to my head, almost exploding. How am I supposed to work with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave any suggestions down below, maybe some guesses on what's about to happen?? Is it boring? 🙏


	15. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty and fluffy and dramatic 😁

-Uhm, _no,_ actually. I'll go to the restroom really quick… - It's like I'm being controlled by a remote. 

I go to the bathroom and I try to keep calm. I call Blake. 

-Hi, pretty girl! How's it going? 

-She's here, Blake. Miranda's here. 

_-What?!_

-She was invited to the Grammys and now she's here for a custom dress. I'm stressed enough, she's only making it worse. What do I do? Do I tell Rose about her? 

-Ok, I don't know who Rose is, but if you see her playing games, call me and I'll come right over, ok? I'll just cross the street. 

-Ok, ok. I love you! 

-I love you too, baby! 

I cross my heart and say a little prayer before I get back in the room. Rose looks at me, knowing that something is wrong, but she doesn't say anything, she just gives me a look of 'breathe, it's going to be ok'. Miranda checks me out with hatred and disgust and I smile at her making her even angrier. I'm sure she came here because of me. I'm sure she wants to get me fired. So, _I_ do the opposite. I keep calm, driving her crazy. What did she think was going to happen? That I would start arguing with her? That I would make a scene? 

-Ok, so this is what we're working with. - Rose tells me as she shows me the sketch of the dress. 

The design is simple; it's a black, tight dress with a very interesting decolletage. It's sparkly and I think it fits her edgy, cowgirl style. 

-So, what do you think? - Rose tests me. 

-Well, when you showed me the sketch, I was thinking that it would be much better if it was a jumpsuit. Maybe some larger, army style shoulders and some mesh her and there, to make the design easy to put on, give it some texture… - I say, letting my creativity get the best of me.

Rose looks at me with wide eyes and her brows frowned. 

-It would give her strong, independent woman vibes, not to mention that it would be much more comfortable… - I continue. 

-I _love_ it. - Rose says. - Yes, _God yes,_ the mesh, the pants… Girl, we're going to work just fine together! - Rose says, giving me an encouraging look. - Can you take some measurements? 

Miranda is shocked. Rose draws the design with the changes and when she sees the result, she likes it too much to say something mean. Her eyes become a little sad, maybe even defeated. I measure her thighs, her calves and ankles and I write it down. 

-Ok, great! Well, I think we're ready to discuss some patterns and fabrics. Let me go and see what we have. - Rose leaves the two of us alone. 

I try to keep myself busy, cleaning up some little messes here and there. Her phone starts ringing and I silently thank God for it.

-Hi, baby!... Yes… _Gavin…_ But… And when are you coming back? Fine. 

_Classic._ He leaves last minute and you're left with a huge void, thinking that it was your fault. Thinking that you're not enough. I feel the need to say something because I see her self esteem fall really low. 

-He always did that. Left without a word and then he would call me when there was nothing that I could do about it. 

-Oh, what do _you_ know? You're living your perfect little life! 

-But _the way_ here was just like that. Why do you think I ran away? Because of how _good_ and _kind_ he was? No. 

She looks at me angry. 

-I can't do anything for you, Miranda. I didn't steal your man, _or_ your life. I have nothing to do with any of that. By marrying Gavin you only hurt yourself. Not me, not Blake. I hope it was worth it, destroying _your_ life, in order to destroy _others'._

My words hit her like a train. I can see it, I can feel it. Rose comes back with a cart full of fabric samples. We lay them all out on the table and we start looking through some glitter patterns. We choose a sparkly, leathery fabric, with some black mesh, black tight elastic and some backup option, if the sewing wouldn't work. 

-Ok, now, I'll go sew the jumpsuit so you can put it on, see if we need to make some changes. 

When you're sewing something like this, you need to make a rough version of it, put it on, adjust and then you pass it on to the team. They'll take it and follow the instructions. Rose is only supervising and changing a few things here and there. Now, Rose is sewing the rough cut of the jumpsuit out of that sparkly fabric that we chose. It doesn't take too long. She cuts into the fabric, leaving two big pieces and then she sews them together. Miranda puts it on and I tighten it around her body with some pins. Then, she takes it off, carefully, with the pins still on and Rose places it on the little mannequin. 

-Leave it on us, dear. We'll work on it and we'll call you when it's ready!

-Ok, thank you! - Miranda says as she gets dressed. 

I clean around again and just as Miranda gets decent, I hear a thick, country drawl. Blakey. He knocks on the door and Rise looks at him, already seduced by his eyes and body. 

-Oh, hello there! 

-Hello, misses Weil, nice to meet you! I'm Blake Shelton! - he comes in, giving her a bouquet of flowers. 

-Dorothy's son, yes, thank you, darling! - they hug and he looks at me with a smile. 

-Hi! - he says. 

-Hi… - I say shyly. 

-How was she, mrs. Weil? Was she any good? - he asks Rose teasingly and she immediately catches on what the two of us are. 

-Oh, no! She's _terrible!_ Horrifying taste, no talent… - she teases - Blake, dear, she did _so_ good! She has a new, fresh vision, exactly what I needed!

-I knew you would think that! 

Miranda is just getting ready, oblivious to our conversation. 

-Ok, well, I'll be waiting for you in the lobby, ok? Take your time. - he kisses my temple and he exits the room. 

-Girl, he's so _handsome!_ \- Rose half whispers to me. 

I just smile and then Miranda looks at us, ready to go. 

-Thank you, again! - she says. 

-Our pleasure, dear. Take care! - she throws us a smile and then leaves. - Ugh!! What's the deal about her?! We were nothing but professionals and she just disrespects us like that! 

-She's Blake's ex wife. Also, my _ex boyfriend's_ wife. - Rose is officially shocked. 

_-Holy shit._ Let me get a drink! - she opens a drawer and takes out a tequila bottle, gulping a couple of sips. 

I laugh at her and she smiles. 

-Oh, _now_ I understand why the long face. Blake didn't do any good by coming to see you either…

 _-I_ told him to come. - I say and she looks at me devilishly. 

-Oh, _fuck, yes!_

-I thought she would try to do something stupid, get me fired or something. It's a long story that I'll share with you one day, but right now, Blake is waiting for me, so… 

-Oh, yes, of course! I'll lead the way! 

_Blake's POV_

Miranda gets out of the office room, looking at me. 

-Came to save your girlfriend from me? It's ok, Blake, I didn't do _much_ damage this time… 

-I'm sure you didn't. None of your _empty_ words would ever get to her _full_ heart. _You_ are the one who seems a little broken right now. Everything ok? - I say all whiny and annoying. 

She walks away and I see Gwen coming into the lobby. _Holy moly._ She spots the bouquet of flowers in my hands and she smiles that smile that drives me crazy. 

-We're all done for the day. Gwen, honey, you are amazing, your vision is on point and I loved working with you today. We moved quickly and efficiently and I think we'll smash this together. 

-I loved working with you, Rose. Thank you _so_ much! 

-Thank you, Rose! - I say and she smiles at me. 

We walk away and Blair stops us. 

-What did you do? _Magic?_ It must be _some kind_ of sorcery because I haven't seen Rose smile so much in forever. 

-What are you talking about? She was so sweet to me this whole day! 

-I'm telling you, Gwen, she's pretty harsh when it comes to work. You did a number on her. - Blair says and Gwen is fascinated. 

-Thank you so much, Blair. It really means the _world_ to me… 

We leave and in the elevator, I finally kiss her red lips with a hunger never to be seen before. I back her up against the wall, taking advantage of being alone in the elevator. 

-I needed that… - she says. 

-You're so tense, you'll need a little more of where _that_ came from. - I say teasingly. - We're going out tonight. We'll go home, you can call your parents, tell them how it was and then at 9 we have a reservation at this really fancy restaurant which serves delicious food. 

-I love you! - she says as she grabs me by the collar, kissing me. 

-I love you too! - the elevator door opens and we go to Duncan outside. 

He drives us to the apartment and Gwen tells me all that happened today, at the university, at work, with Miranda. What a day! She also made a new friend, Raelynn and she is so excited… 

I love that she's so full of enthusiasm and as we walk to the apartment she keeps on rambling about all the things that go through her mind. I listen closely. We get into the condo. 

-How was work without me? - she asks. 

-Well, it was boring, less erections and also, more work. 

-Less erections? Is your new secretary giving you erections? 

-No, she's not. _George_ on the other hand… - I joke and she throws her head back laughing. - God, I missed you so much! - I kiss her again. 

She calls her family while I take a shower and then we both get ready. She does her makeup and hair again and she throws on a sexy black dress with a really low cut, yet still classy and elegant. Her hair is down, her Louboutins are making our height difference considerably smaller and her red lips are luring me in. Oh, this night is going to be a good one! I place my hands on her butt, pulling her into my body. 

-One day, you'll _kill_ me with your beautiful self. 

-Oh, really? How will I do that? You've already seen it all… - she says. 

-I have my _fetishes…_

-Oh, _really?_ Like what? - she asks and I look at her, shaking my head - Oh, come on, now I'm curious!! 

-Ok, just don't try to read between the lines… I always had this fantasy of seeing my wife, in the morning, with her hair up in a bun, my shirt on, nothing else, making breakfast or something and her belly popping up. Like, you know, _pregnant…_ \- I say shyly. 

She looks at me with a soft smile and damp eyes. 

-It does sound _to die_ for… - she says. 

We stay like that a few moments, fantasizing about it and then we leave, going to the car, where Gwen's surprise is. Duncan is waiting for us, but not in our black Chevrolet; he rented a black limo for the night, so my girl can have the dreamy night that she deserves. 

-Blakey… That's too much! 

-Just wait till you see where we're eating! - I wink at her and she rolls her eyes, driving me crazy. 

We get in the car and my pants are already tight enough. 

-Roll your eyes at me again and you'll _see_ what happens. - I say demanding, rough and she loves it!

The limo takes us to the wannabe Eiffel tower in Vegas and Gwen is a little shocked. 

-Why do I have the feeling that this is not the only surprise of the night? - she asks. 

-Because it's not! - I say proudly.

We go up in the tower where all her family is waiting for us. Behati and Adam, Luke and Caroline are there, as well as my side of the family. 

-Happy birthday, pretty girl! - I say into her ear as everybody shouts 'surprise'. 

_-Blakey!!!_ How did you know?! _Oh my God!!_

-What, did you think I'll forget about your birthday? This was my plan all along! Do you like it? 

-Are you kidding?! I _love_ it!! _You guuuys!!_ \- she starts being emotional and I hug her one last time, before joining them at the table. 

Everyone is blending together really nicely. The girls are raving about Gwen's new job, our relationship, Caroline's baby and some others, while the guys are all talking about politics and sports, along with some business stuff. I am kind of going back and forth in between the two groups, not really finding my place. My head's been somewhere else. Ole Red, Gwen, Miranda, _Gwen, Gwen,_ work, _Gwen… Ugh…_ All I can think of is how _good_ she looks. Smiling, laughing, frowning. I love every move she makes, every sound, everything. My favorite though, is when our eyes meet and the world stops for a few seconds. I get lost in her beauty and she drowns in my ocean eyes. 

Her father keeps checking on me, analyzing me with every chance he gets. Whenever I look at Gwen, I feel his eyes on me, which makes my job a lot harder, trying not to look like a predator, when I actually feel like one. I just want to go home and have my way with her. Her dad senses me though. He knows. He feels it, no matter how hard I'm trying. 

Gwen's not making my job any easier either. She's giving me those seducing smiles and being all cute and sweet. At least, they're all going home tonight, so, at the end of this whole thing, I'll be able to make her scream and not worry about anything. The band that I hired starts playing a soft tune that also gives me the feels and I get up, asking for Gwen's hand. She takes it eagerly. 

-I'll give her back to you, don't worry! 

-Hard to believe! - Jen says. 

They all laugh and I try not to die. 

-Am I being _that_ obvious? I'm really trying to be subtle here, she just exposed me like that! - I whine into Gwen's ear and she laughs.

-I don't know what you're talking about… - she answers. 

_The nerve._ I place a hand on her waist and I keep her close to my body. Her head falls on my shoulder and I get drunk in her flowery scent. My head spins around a little, and the only thing that brings me back to life is herittle hand, squeezing me tightly. I look at her and I notice her gaze on me. 

-What's wrong? - I ask, worried. 

-I _need_ you… - she whispers. 

I grunt, squeezing her hand gently. 

_-Behave._ It's not the time, _or_ the place to be naughty, _do you understand?_

On cue, everyone else from the table joins us on the dancefloor. All the pairs smile at each other intimately, only Dennis looks at me, watching my every move. 

-Your dad is looking at you like he's ready to guard you with all his power from me. - I say looking at her. 

_-Which_ dad? - she asks, smirking and biting her lip.

I pull her roughly into me, so that there's no space left between us. She gasps and I look at her with a turned on face, disliking the situation. I can't grow an erection in front of our families, that is wrong. It's twisted and I'm not ready for that. There's very little I can do. 

_-Stop it._ I won't touch you anymore tonight. I won't even look at you, Gwen. Don't play with me. 

-Oh, come on! I was just teasing… - she whines. 

-Well stop it! I just wanna rip this _fucking_ dress of you and… I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch tomorrow at Macy's, what do you say? - I change subjects as Dennis passes by us. 

Gwe starts laughing and I chuckle at the lame attempt to act normal. 

_-Fine,_ I'll behave… - she says, defeated - But just so you know, I love this, Blakey… I love you so much! It's the perfect birthday, it really is… 

I kiss her, finally. It's a short, long, soft, deep kind of kiss. It's a mix of emotion and awareness that we're in public. Gwen senses the fear of doing too much. 

-Are you going to start acting normal around my family, or…? 

-Hey, give me some rest! I'm sweating and if I were to act like I would like to act I would scare everyone here. 

-Why? 

-Because I would bite and spank and fuck the _shit_ out of you. - I whisper. 

She gasps again and I can just imagine the wave of moisture that comes down there. Fuck… 

- _Blaake!!_ \- she whines. 

-Mhm… Call out my name, _baby._ Sure, _that'll_ help! 

-I was trying to say that if you want to kiss me, you can. They all know we're together, it shouldn't be anything weird or inappropriate. 

-Ok, then. - I place my hand on her ass and she laughs - This is where I would've put my hand if we were at a party without parents. 

Dennis noticed and I'm not even ashamed. He knows his baby girl is no longer a virgin. He knows that tonight it's going to happen. He knows that I love her. So what, I touched her butt, big deal. I touched more intimate places than that… 

We go back to our table and I lead her to her chair, pulling it out for her to sit. I push the chair forward as she sits and then thanks me with a small smile. I wink at her and I go back to my seat. I get into a conversation with the boys as the food arrives. 

I love this scenario. Our family and friends together while we try to act like we're not all over each other. It's hard, painful, even, but it's hot. Our little party comes to an end and our guests start leaving. 

-Blake, would it be ok if we'd stay with you for this week? - Dennis asks me. 

I look at Gwen who is ready to say 'no', but it's all the arousal speaking. When we talked the other day, she was thrilled about having her family stay over. 

-Uuuh! Can we stay too?? - Todd asks, a little drunk. 

-Absolutely! This is _so_ nice! Did you bring enough clothes? 

-Yes, actually, we did. - Dennis says, satisfied. 

He's trying to stop us from having sex tonight. If only he knew that my house has two _whole_ wings… There's the _guest_ wing and _my_ wing. Which means that I can be however loud I want tonight. No holding back. Gwen looks at me with a questioning look and I give her a dark smirk which she immediately interprets. 

We leave eventually, my family going back to Oklahoma with the private jet and Gwen's family takes the limo with Duncan, while Gwen and I drive the car that my assistant brought. It's a convertible and the music is blasting loudly as Gwen's soft curls are flying with the wind. I sneak a hand on her thigh and she places her hand on my arm, moving it higher until it reaches her crotch. I slip my hand right under her panties feeling _all_ the moisture. 

-Ughh, _fuck no!_ Why are you _so_ wet, baby girl? - I say, licking my fingers off her cum. 

-Because of _you…_ \- she says, biting her lip. 

-I hope you understand that tonight you're at _my_ mercy, right? 

-How? My whole family is going to stay with us. 

-My bedroom is soundproof and we'll sleep in the other wing. 

-You're crazy! - she laughs. 

We arrive at the house before them, as I told Duncan to take the longer route. I throw her on the front door, kissing her aggressively. I somehow manage to unlock the door and I turn us around, opening it. She takes off my jacket and I take off her coat. I place my hands on her breasts, surprised to find out that she's not wearing a bra. We hear the limo pull up and we immediately jump in the opposite corners of the lobby. We take our coats from the floor and we manage to look decent until the people get in the house. 

They all wander around, but we're too tired to do much, so, thank God, we all go to 'sleep'. I know for a fact that Jen and Todd are having sex tonight. Jen's been all touchy and Todd's not a loser. He gets the chance, so he hits. Gwen and I get in the shower together. 

Her hot body in the steaming water. _Fuck._ I turn her around, pushing her boobs on the cold shower wall. She bends her back, showing me her butt and I spank her hard. She moans. I spank again. 

-Blake!!! 

-I've been waiting to do this for some time… - I say, spanking her again. 

She lets out a high pitched moan and I feel euphoric. I stroke her pussy with my fingers and her moisture tells me she's ready. I push my hard cock inside her and she moans loudly. 

_-Fucking finally…_ \- I moan. 

I slam into her mercilessly and she takes it like a champ. I spank her from time to time and she whimpers a small 'daddy' every now and then. I pull out and she turns around, letting me pick her up against the wall. I push in from the front and I take her tits in my mouth, sucking and flicking her nipples. She loves when I play with her nipples, not to mention it makes her hornier. 

-Huh, _yes, daddy!_

-Fuck, baby girl… Your pussy is _so_ good… 

-Mm yes!! 

-You wanna come, Gwen? Come on, cover daddy in your come! - she starts shaking, so I push even deeper, making her head fall backwards. 

-Daddy!! - she squeals. 

-Oh, shit, I'm so close, baby girl. Where do you want me to come? 

-Come in me, daddy! _Please!!!_

I thrust faster, her niple in my hand, and my fingers teasing her clit. She shakes hard, coming on my cock. Her pussy is gripping me, so I come in her, our juices blending together. I suck on her niple as she comes down from her high and her hands pull my hair, trying to make me to stop sucking on her. 

-I can't fucking stop tasting you. I love your tits, your butt, your pussy… Let me taste you, baby! - I say, letting her down, but her legs are still weak and she can barely stand, so I pick her back up, getting out of the shower.

I take a towel, throwing her on the bed. I dry her off slowly, teasingly and when I get to her center, I part her legs, shoving my tongue in her. 

-Mmm, Blake, baby!! 

I suck on her juices and I make sure to pleasure her enough to make her crave more. I get up to kiss her, but she sits up before I can do anything, placing her hands on my chest, moving down my body. 

_-Blakey,_ let me suck you… - she looks up at me with those big doe eyes… 

_-Kneel down._ \- she executes and I tilt her head up to look at me. - Do you like sucking daddy? 

She nods, smiling and I let her do her thing. She grabs my dick, sucking on my head. What the? _Fuck_ , she's _so_ good… She sucks me really good, taking my dick in her mouth. She can take a lot of it without gagging and I moan like a bitch in heat. I place my hands on her head, making her go deeper. My dick hits the back of her throat and that does it for me. I pull out of her mouth, trying not to come. 

_-Get on your fours._ \- I demand. 

She gets up, crawling on the bed and I spank her butt two hard times. I sneak my hands on her tits and then on her pussy before positioning my cock at her entrance. I push in slowly and she whines. 

_-Shit, daddy…_

-Shh, keep it down, baby girl. - I caress her butt and back. 

I go in deeper and deeper, harder and harder and she can't hold back the sounds as well anymore. 

-Shut up, baby. Shut up and take daddy's cock! There you go! _Fuuck…_ \- I moan. 

-Daddy, you're _so good!!!_ \- she whimpers. 

-Yeah? You like daddy's cock _deep_ inside you? Come on me, baby girl. Come _all over_ daddy! 

She comes. I come too. I stay there a little, trying to regulate my breathing. I pull out, the both of us moaning and we get under the covers. 

-Happy birthday, pretty girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thabk you for reading!!! 🙏Let me know what you think!


	16. The life that I couldn't give you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter may be a little much... 😁Let me know if you want me to keep it down a little. Enjoy!! 🙏😋

I wake up pretty early, considering that we stayed up pretty late. I put on a pair of grey sweatpants and I go downstairs to make some coffee. Right when I'm ready to go back to the safe zone, Dennis comes into the kitchen, seeing me shirtless with two cups of coffee in my hands. I try to act normal.

-Good morning! 

-Good morning… 

-How did you sleep? - I ask. 

-Very well, your mattresses are very comfortable. I have a little insomnia though, that's why I woke up so early… Why are _you_ up so early? 

-I normally wake up at 6 every morning to get ready for work, but since you guys are here, I'll be taking some time off, maybe I can show you around… 

-Oh, that'll be great! I assume Gwen can't already ask for a break, right? 

-Yeah, it's a little too soon… But we'll have a good time regardless. There's lots of things that you can do in Vegas! 

-Blake, let me be honest with you. We're not here to have fun. We're here to see where our daughter has been all this time. I want to see that strip club and your apartment and I would love to chat with you some more. She told us that she won't buy an apartment and I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with her moving in with her boyfriend who she met _two_ months ago. 

-I understand. Just so you know, though, I'm taking _really_ good care of her. She's the biggest part of me and even though it's only been two months, I feel like I've _always_ had her in my heart. - I say, somehow trying to assure him about what he already knows. 

-Still. I want to be sure of it. 

As on cue, Gwen comes down the stairs in nothing but my long shirt. She's decent, but now, there's no doubt that we had sex last night. 

-Good morning! - she says as if nothing was wrong. 

Dennis looks at her a little confused and she gets on her tippy toes, kissing me good morning. 

-Mornin'! I made you coffee! 

-Thank you! - she takes a sip and smiles at me. - You always make the best coffee! 

Dennis has a sad look on his face. He's melancholic. 

-Dad, are you ok? - Gwen asks, noticing the same thing. 

-Hm? What? Oh, no, don't worry about me… You're just grown up, that's all. 

-Dad, I'm officially 23. It had to happen one day... 

-But it happened _so_ fast! You're not my little girl anymore. 

-I'll _always_ be your little girl. I started my life, dad! And this is only the beginning! - she smiles at me. 

I feel the need to walk out of the kitchen, but I sneak on them. 

-He's given you a good life. He really treasures you. 

-I'm madly in love with him too… 

-Is he gentle? Is he good with you? He never hurt you, right? I should stop worrying. 

-You _should._ And if you're talking about what _I_ think you're talking about, yes. He _never_ hurt me, he's _never_ gone too far. You should've stopped worrying when he first stepped foot into your house. Look at this place! Look at _me!_ _He_ did all this. _He_ made it happen. But you know what's crazy? This is not why I love him. I love him for his personality, his charisma, his mind and just overall what kind of person he is. We've had some terrible moments that we had to go through and he never left my side. That shows me that he's genuine.

-It's harder than I thought. I _couldn't wait_ for Todd to move out when he did, even if he's younger, but with you… I didn't think it wouldn't be _this_ hard. 

-It all seems rushed, I know. But remember that if I hadn't ran away, I would be married now. 

_-Ugh,_ with _that_ son of a bitch! At least, Blake is a good guy, he'll take care of you. Just promise me that you won't feel obligated to stay. If you feel like it's too much, don't hesitate to come back home. 

-That's exactly what he tells me all the time. 

I go upstairs, smiling. I try not to act obvious to the fact that I sneaked on them. I go into the bathroom, doing my routine and I get in the shower. I'm almost done, when I feel two soft hands on my chest. Her erect nipples on my back are doing things to me, so I don't turn around immediately, but when I do, her mouth is on me instantly. We makeout and I grab her tits in my hands, playing with her nipples, making her moan. She's like a toy; you twist and she makes a sound. I leave her mouth a little swollen from all the sucking and I look at her, only to see her bruised chest. I sucked on her a lot last night, leaving a bunch of hickies on her. 

-I'm sorry for _this,_ but I kinda _love_ this look on you… - I say, biting my lip. 

-Do you want to join the trend? - she says as she starts sucking my chest, leaving some hickies of her own. 

-Sss, _fuck…_ \- I hiss, grabbing her ass. 

I squeeze her ass and I spank her a couple of times. It's not until she sucks on my niple that I moan, feeling the animal coming out of me. She latches off and I turn her around, fucking her against the wall from the back. Her tits are pushed against the cold tile and her butt jiggles every time I slam into her. She tries to keep it down, knowing that the house is quiet. 

-What did your father ask? Is your daddy gentle? Is _that_ what he asked? And what did you say? _Yes?_ Really? Is daddy gentle right now, pretty girl? 

She shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut. 

-But I can be gentle… - I say, slowing down, thrusting softly. 

-Mmm noo!! - she whines. 

-Isn't that how you like it? 

_-No,_ daddy!! 

_-Oh,_ so you like it hard, don't you? You like it when I _slam_ into your pussy, baby girl? 

-Yes, _God,_ yes! Please, daddy!! _Harder,_ please!!! 

I spank her and she squeaks. I start fucking her against the wall with long, hard thrust, exhausting myself pretty quickly. 

-Shit, baby! Fuck yes, your pussy is so good, princess… - I soon get lost in her. 

-Yes, daddy! _Fuck!!_ \- she moans and I'm too close. 

I hit that spot repeatedly, hard and quick and she comes in a few thrusts. Her pussy is milking my seed as I come in her, as well. I stay like that for a little while and when I pull out, I see our juices dripping out of her, strings of come following my dick. 

-Oh, look at _that…_ We're both dripping in each other's come, baby girl… - I say and she turns around, wanting to see. 

She gets down on her knees, licking off the cum, sucking and stroking me. 

_-Shit,_ baby! You want another round, pretty girl? _That_ wasn't enough for you? - she smiles with my cock down her throat. 

She stands up when her job is finished, leaving me hard and ready to go. I pick her up, needing to taste her as well. I lick her center, sucking on her clit and she absolutely loves it. I stop when I feel her getting closer. 

-Finish cleaning yourself. - I say, leaving her hot and bothered. 

I kiss her cheek and she bites her lip. When I get out, I put a towel around my midsection and I hear a knock on the door. 

-It's me, Patty! 

I open the door, hiding my body with it. 

-I just got out of the shower - I say, showing her the towel.

-Sorry to interrupt, but Dennis and I are going on our morning walk around the neighborhood. Is that ok? 

-Yes, of course! Just make sure to be back by 7:30. We serve breakfast then. 

-Ok, sure! 

A few minutes later, I see them out the window. Gwen enters the bedroom wet and naked and she grabs my towel, drying herself off. 

-Sure, we can share a towel… - I say, biting my lip. - Your parents went out on a walk. What do you think we should do? - I place a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

Another knock on the door. 

-I'm naked! - I scream as I hear Todd's voice. 

-Can you come out here a little? 

I take a robe from the hanger and I go into the hallway. 

-'Sup! 

-I need something from you and I don't know how to ask for it. 

-Ok… Do we play a guessing game, or…? 

-My parents are gone _finally._ They were in the next room all night and Jen and I didn't really get to do much, but I also realized that I ran out of condoms… 

-Oh, ok let me grab some!

I go into the bathroom and I take out a new pack and Gwen smiles at me wickedly. 

-They're not for _you,_ they're for your brother. - she pouts - With you I don't need them.. - I say seducing her. 

I get out on the hallway and we're both rocking a semi erection, but we both agree that we should keep our encounter a secret, even though I already told Gwen. When I get back into the room, Gwen is all displayed on the bed with her legs parted and her butt up in the air. I laugh. 

-Someone has been _loving_ sex lately… - I say teasingly. 

She looks back at me, smiling and I shove my hard dick into her. 

-Ohh, _fuuck!!_ \- she screams. 

-Mmm, _yes._ Now you can scream all you want, princess. Let daddy hear you! 

-Fuuck, Blaake!! - she moans. 

-Let's try some other positions, what do you say? - I pull out, flipping her around. 

I slam back into her, hitting a different spot. We move like that a little, before I pull out, sitting on the bed. She sits on my cock and she moves her ass up and down my dick, fucking me like a cowgirl. I take her tits in my hands, trying to stop them from bouncing so much. I suck on her niple and she lets out a loud moan. I help her up and down, hitting another spot, this one making her toes curl behind me. 

-Yes, baby girl! _Mmm_ just like that… - I take her off my cock and I turn her around. 

I'm facing her back and she sits down on my cock again. Her ass is right there in front of me and I spank her really hard a couple of times. 

-Ohh, Blake!! _Yes,_ daddy!!! 

-Mm, _fuck_ yes... - I moan.

I push her ass up, making her kneel on the bed on her fours. 

-Ugh, shit! That's _so_ deep!!! Yes, daddy, f _uck me!!_

-Yes, baby girl. - I slam into her, hitting her G-spot over and over again. 

-Fuck, daddy, I'm coming!!! - her body is shaking in pleasure and stimulation and I come inside her. 

-Fucking shit, princess… You're _so good,_ baby girl. - I say, defeated. 

I pull out and I position her on her belly on the bed, laying beside her on my back. I look at her, touch her butt and back, caressing her skin.

-I love it when you manhandle me… - she says. 

-Oh, really? 

-Mhm… - she bites her lip. 

-Good to know. We have another half an hour before Dorota (my maid) finishes breakfast. What do you say about a power nap? 

-Well, you definitely _exhausted_ me… - she says and I cover her body with a soft blanket. 

We drift off for a little while, until it's time for our _second_ meal of the day *wink*. 

Dorota has been my maid ever since I moved into this house. She lives in the guest wing with her husband who happens to be my handy man. Vanya is the one who takes care of the household. They are both middle-aged people and they have treated me with loyalty and kindness. I offered them my house and I also pay them generously, which makes them part of the family. They have their own separate schedule, so that if I don't want to see them at all, I can, I just have to respect the schedule. 

Dorota has prepared breakfast for all of us and Gwen's parents come back from their walk, just in time for Gwen and I to get downstairs. Jen and Todd, on the other hand, have taken advantage of being on this little getaway. We have our breakfast, the two lovebirds showing up a little later, blushing at the questions that arise.

-Ok, people, so Gwen is having online classes till afternoon, then we have around an hour and a half until we both have to go to work, so you can do what you want! We can go downtown and have lunch and then you guys can wander around, see Vegas while we work. How does that sound? 

-Great, actually! It's a plan! - Dennis says. 

Said and done. Gwen finishes her classes, happy and absolutely in love with everything that she's learning and then we get ready to go downtown. The whole fam gets into the limo that we rented and Duncan takes us where we need to go. We have lunch at Dainties and then we show them around: my office, The Palace hotel and then my apartment. They look around at the skyscrapers a little overwhelmed and we leave them with Duncan. I take Gwen's hand in mine and I walk her to the hotel, kissing her goodbye. 

After work, I wait for Gwen and she comes into the lobby with the same happy face that she's been having. We meet with her family and we take them to 'Ole Red. They don't know what our plan is and when we tell them, they're shocked. 

_-What?!_ You're actually doing this?! Damn, that's _sooo_ good!!! - Todd laughs. 

-It was Gwen's idea! - I say proudly. 

-I just thought it was the best comeback, you know? The least we can do is show them how it's done. There was something special about that place and now they completely transformed it into some new, modern venue that doesn't bring a spark of inspiration… - Gwen says. 

-Oh, by the way! I talked to the engineer, he said that he'll come over on Friday. You might wanna start working on some sketches. 

-Really?! - she asks, excited - I didn't think he'd come _this_ quickly! 

-Who? - Patti asks. 

-Gwen will be designing the whole venue and we're having an engineer over to consult with her and see if he can make it happen. 

-Oh, wow! That's _huge!_ \- Jen says. 

-Yeah… It really is… - Gwen replies. 

We walk around, making some more plans and her family seems to love what we've done. The moment comes. The moment when we go to Victrola. I text Luke, letting him know that we're coming, so that he'll throw out anyone that's prone to start a fight. I don't need Dennis telling me how bad that place is, I don't want him taking away my girl.

-Are you sure you want this, dad? - Gwen asked one last time. 

_-Yes._ \- he says

We get into the bar, where Luke waits for us with some cocktails, Smithworks cocktails, of course. 

-Luke! Hi, son, how's it going? - Dennis says. 

-Hi, dude! - Todd shakes his hand. 

-Have a drink! This is _Victrola,_ the club _and_ the cocktail! It's our specialty made with Smithworks vodka, by _yours truly._ \- he says looking at me. 

I laugh and I hand Gwen a glass, taking one for myself, as well. We all sip the drink and everyone has a very nice reaction. 

-I'm glad you like it! It's on the house! - Luke says. 

-Thank you, Luke! - Patti smiles. 

We go downstairs into the club and Dennis and Patti are shocked. Maybe even sad. Disappointed. It's like they can't believe that a place like this exists. Todd is quickly lost in the music and the girls, while Jen starts swaying her hips to the music. Gwen is squeezing my arm, biting her lip as the sad memories roll in front of her eyes.

-Are you ok? - I ask her. 

-Yes… - she says, trying to convince herself. 

-Let's go into my office! - Luke says. 

As soon as we walk in, Dennis starts speaking roughly. 

-How could you _do_ this to her? Didn't you see her? She's fragile, sweet, _innocent._ How could you let her _do_ that?! - he screams at Luke. 

Luke is no softie. He says what he thinks and I love him for that. This is not the moment though. 

-How could _you_ let that guy treat her like he did? Do you really want to play this game, mr. Stefani? She was _destroyed._ Her innocent, little heart was _crushed_ and the least I could do was to help her get some good money. easily. I paid her a lot, she slept in a warm, clean place and I even gave her her own guardian, to make sure she's safe at night. Sure, that's no way to live, but it's much better than if I were to send her back home, don't you think? 

Dennis looks at him shocked that he dared to speak up. Luke's not done, though. 

-I could've done more. I could've took her to my house and support her with my own money, but I'm not Blake Shelton. My bar works, but it's nothing certain. I have a life, a wife, I couldn't just let it all go for her, no matter how _much_ I care about her. She's like a daughter to me, mr. Stefani. I've seen her go from fragile to what she is now: _powerful._ She's a _powerful_ woman who has her _shit_ together. I'm thankful for Blake that he got her out of there and instead of complaining, you should be thankful for him _too._ Whether you like it or not, this was her life for five-six months, but it made her who she is _today._ It was a life experience. 

Dennis is left speechless and Luke looks at me half angry and my encouraging smile gives him a little confidence that he said what he should've. 

-You're right, I apologize. You don't know how thankful I am to see her _alive!_ It's just that she is special and I had the duty to keep her safe and happy at all times and I failed. _Miserably._ You two gave her a life that I wasn't able to give her and it hurts.

-Dad… Gwen says, with tears in her eyes - I know that you did _everything_ that you could! It was _always_ enough and I didn't leave because of you, you know that. I love my life with or without money! God watched over me and it's clear to me that I had to go through this. Don't be so hard on yourself! 

It's an emotional moment where everyone has tears threatening to fall. The love that this man has for her is infinite and I wonder if that's what I'll be like as a father. I want to. My dad wasn't like that and I would've loved it, so I'm determined to do the same with my kids. Until then, Gwen will be my baby girl. I will love her _forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Let me know what you think!!! 🙏🙈


	17. A hundred girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy!!! Finally another update!! Enjoy! 🙈✨🥰

Dennis's speech made me understand why he was so harsh with me. He felt powerless and I know a little about _that._ They don't stay with us for much longer, Gwen's family leaves a day later, leaving just the two of us again. 

Gwen's been sketching and working really hard for uni, for work _and_ 'Ole Red. I'm a little worried about her doing a little too much, it feels like she never gets a break. The engineer comes to the venue and he seems to be loving Gwen's plans. We decided to make it unique, something that you've never seen before. A country music venue, modern and old at the same time, in the centre of Vegas! Now, _that's_ amazing! Gwen's been doing some online shopping for furniture and some little decor pieces here and there, while the engineer puts it all together as planned. 

In a month, our music venue became reality. The stage was built yesterday and there's a real tractor hanging from the ceiling, which was also installed yesterday. Gwen and I are waiting to see what it looks like and when we get there, we have an unexpected, but also expected, surprise. _Gavin and Miranda._

-Blake… - Gwen says. 

-It's ok, I'm here, you don't have to get out of the car yet. 

-No. I'm done hiding, just, don't leave me. - she says, looking straight into my eyes. 

_-Never._ \- I kiss her and I get lost in her scent, kissing her forcefully everywhere. 

-Great! Now I'm turned on… - she says and I laugh. 

I get out of the car, moving to the other side, opening Gwen's door. She takes my hand, getting out of the car, just like the princess that she is. 

-Oh, _how cute!_ Opening the door for her! What's wrong, honey, don't you have hands to open it yourself? - I hear Gavin. 

-It's about having manners, but _you_ wouldn't know. - I snap back at him and Gwen smiles, raising her brow at him. 

-To what do we owe the _pleasure?_ \- she asks.

-We came to see the competition. Not much of a threat, though… Your plan _isn't_ working. 

_-Of course_ not. It hasn't started yet, but also, the plan has very little to do with _you._ You took something valuable from me, so I am getting it back by making my own. Do you have a problem with that? 

_-Whatever…_ \- Miranda says. 

-Well, we'll see who has more success. Some weird _hillbilly_ bar or a modern pub. 

-You're _so_ stupid. _Your wife_ is a hillbilly. - I scoff. - Look, before you come here wanting to make a scene, prepare a speech, maybe that way you'll actually succeed. Buy a prompter or something. - Gwen and I walk past them and I hear Miranda starting to scream at him. 

-Hear that? The sound of victory. - Gwen says and I kiss her, smiling. 

-This place looks _incredible…_

-Wait until the red lights get installed. It's going to be _amazing!_

-Are you ready for some taste tasting? 

-Yes! I'm starving!!! 

I hired the best cook I know. He made a menu filled with healthy food which tastes naughty: burgers, tacos, fajitas, crispy, fries, all done with whole foods. Gwen and I are presented several dishes which we love and we give them names, writing them down for the menu. Then, our favorite part, the desserts. 

We get closer and closer to the official opening of the venue and it is extremely exciting to see it all come to life. Gwen has done an unbelievable job decorating this place and it looks like the most modern, edgy country music venue ever and I love it! 

-What do you think about these pictures? I don't really think they match… - Gwen says. 

-I think they're ok. - I nod. 

-Really? I'm changing them, I don't like them. - she says. 

We're upstairs, adding some pieces of art, some pictures, things to make it look cosier and more welcoming. 

-Gwen, baby, you've been working too hard… Those pictures are great, they match and I love them, you don't have to go through all that trouble to find others. 

-I just want this place to look good. 

-But it does, can't you see? Look around you. - I say, taking her shoulders in my hands. 

I stand behind her and she glances around the room. 

-You did _all_ of this. You're _that_ good. - she turns around, a little more relaxed. 

-Thank you… - she looks down to the ground. 

_-I love yo.._ \- before I can go further, we hear a lot of people entering the bar. 

-Who is that? I thought there were no more constructions going on… - Gwen says confused. 

-There aren't. 

We go downstairs only to find Miranda and Gavin along with tons of girls. They look… _Familiar…_

_Gwen's POV_

-What is this, Miranda? - Blake asks. 

-These, _Gwen,_ are all the women Blake slept with since we divorced. 

At least _fifty_ girls. **That's** the amount that we're talking about. 

_-What?!_ \- I ask, confused. 

-That's right. I bet he can't even name _one_ and there are a lot more than this. _See?_ He's a player. He found a hot, young girl, in need for some money and the fact that he took your virginity away made him even _more_ interested in you. But guess what. The moment you'll be able to speak up for yourself, the moment he'll realize that he can't control you anymore, he'll dump you like the rest of us. 

I analyze her words, looking around the room. All kinds of girls, hookers, prostitutes, business women… And _me._ I feel myself getting dizzy and I feel a power taking over me. 

-The man that you call your _husband_ probably fucked _twice_ as much while he was engaged to _me._ _You_ decide who the bad guy is here. - I say, looking over to Miranda. 

I go down the stairs, facing her. I tower over her with my height and I make sure we're making eye contact. 

_-You_ did that to him. You turned him into a _fuckboy_ and now you're trying to _what?_ You want him back? You want us to break up? What do you want? What is the point of this charade? 

She looks at me, furious. 

-Why do you need vengeance for? Get these girls out of here, this place is not open for public. 

Nate is immediately on it, escorting all the girls out, apologizing. 

-Miranda, get out before we call security. You are not welcomed here and in fact, we'll get a restriction order. Step foot around this bar again and you'll see what happens. Are we clear? 

She looks at me with a confused look. She probably thought that I would scream at Blake in front of her, but I'm not. I'll wait for her to get out. 

Once they're gone I turn around and Blake is looking down to the ground. 

-That's a lot of girls, Blake… - I say, trying not to cry in front of him. 

I knew he was a little off after he broke up with Miranda, but I didn't think he was a fuckboy. I didn't think he would use girls, so many girls, the way he did. 

-I don't know what to say… - he mumbles. 

-I think I'm going to go… - I say, needing to get out of there. 

-No, Gwen, come on! - he whines. - Hey, let's talk about this! 

-What's there to talk about, Blake? I just need some time alone, I've had a lot on my mind and this didn't help at all… _Just…_ \- I want to say something but I don't know what. 

I turn around and leave. He calls out my name, but I don't look back. I immediately go to Luke. He needs to tell me the truth. Everything about Blake, about his past. I need to know. I trust Blake with my whole life, but a rich guy who can have whoever his heart desires... Why would he choose _me?_ What, because I was a virgin? He didn't know that when we met. Could he fake this whole relationship? I met his family, he gave me _the necklace,_ he fought for me with my dad. A guy with no intention of having something real doesn't do stuff like that. 

I enter Victrola. 

-Gwen? Is everything ok? - Luke asks me, worried. 

-I just need to talk to you… - I say with tears in my eyes. 

-Oh, no. _What did he do?_ \- he starts getting angry. 

-Talk, _please?_ \- I'm on the verge of having a mental breakdown and he notices. 

He takes me to his office where he hugs me tightly and I let it all out. I start crying and sobbing and he squeezes me tighter. 

_-I'm going to kill him…_ \- he repeats. 

Once my sobs give me a break, I get out of his embrace and he hands me some water. 

-He didn't do anything. Well, not _now…_ We went to 'Ole Red' and Miranda and Gavin were waiting for us there. We had a little fight, but they left us alone and then Blake and I continued with our thing. Suddenly, we heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs and when we get to the top of the stairs, there's Miranda and Gavin and about sixty girls. 

He looks at me, intrigued. 

-Miranda brought all the girls that Blake had slept with after the divorce. _Tons_ of girls, Luke. Maybe he even got to the hundred, who knows? It _freaks_ me out. I had _one_ man my whole life and he's had _at least_ sixty women… 

Luke looks at me and then to the ground. 

-He was the worst I've ever seen him. He was getting drunk every night, partying, smoking pot, dancing, stripping, throwing away with money. I was there to witness it all. I was there to try to limit the damage. _Useless._ He didn't care about anything. His mom had to practically drag him back to the office and even when she did, he still didn't stop. A different girl every night, sometimes multiple girls a night and sometimes, multiple at the same time. But you know what? He met _you._ _He stopped._ All of those girls are pretty and they're experts, I'm sure sex was great, but he chose _you._ He didn't even know you, he just _felt_ it. He told you about his most personal experiences after only knowing you for a month. He shared that with me after _3 years_ of being his best friend. 

I take in his words.

-I need to know, Luke. I _love_ him, but he _used_ all of those women… 

-He _was_ used, Gwen. His marriage was all about that. He loved a girl who loved his money, not his heart and she _crushed_ him. _She used him,_ so in revenge, he used others. You're the end and the beginning, can't you see? 

He hugs me again and we hear a thud on the door. It opens forcefully, revealing a crying, desperate, Blake. His eyes fly from Luke to me and he stands tall, wiping his face. He's breathing heavily. 

-I'll give you guys a minute… - Luke says, looking at me to see if it's ok. 

I nod. Luke gets out, closing the door. It's just Blake and I in his office, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. 

-It was a lot for me… It _still_ is. I had a single man my whole life and seeing all those girls was… _Overwhelming,_ to say the least. - he nods. 

-I know… - he whispers. 

-It just made me realize that the moments that we had weren't _that_ special to you, at least not as special as they were to _me,_ and… 

_-No!_ What are you talking about? All those girls… they meant _nothing!_ It was just a release of all the tension that I was feeling. Gwen, you are _so_ special… _Nothing_ that we've done together was ordinary. It was all shockingly beautiful and intimate and… _Perfect._ \- he gets closer to me. 

He takes my hands in his, kissing them, looking into my eyes. I pull out and he looks at me with a sad face, tears pooling in both of our eyes. 

-I need some time, Blake… I need to concentrate on what I have to do, I can't deal with this now… 

-But _baby…_

-We're not breaking up, _we're not._ I love you. _So much._ I just need to digest this whole thing. I need to step back a little, this is going too fast. My father was right, I should buy a place of my own, take it a little easier… 

-Sure… Whatever you need… - he looks down to the ground. 

I stretch my hand out to his chin, pecking his lips just a little bit. We both start crying and he hugs me tightly and I hug him back. 

-I love you, Gwen, _please…_

-I love you too, Blakey. I'll call you tomorrow, ok? I promise. 

-Are you staying at the apartment tonight? 

-Yes. I'll search for a place tomorrow. 

-Ok… - he says, looking back down to the ground. 

I leave the office, kissing Luke's cheek. I go out and Duncan is waiting in front of Vicrola. 

-Miss Gwen, are you ok? - he asks. 

-I'm ok, Duncan, thank you. 

-Can I take you somewhere? 

-You should probably wait for Blake… 

-Screw him! I'm not leaving _you_ on the streets, come on! 

Duncan is very loyal. He's never gotten out of Blake's word before. What is this day? 

_ Blake's POV _

I watch her walk away. Luke comes in and I start crying on his couch. 

-It's ok, man… 

-I hate her. I hate her so much… She'll pay for this! - I say, thinking of Miranda. 

-What for? Blake, everything will be ok. Just give Gwen the time that she needs, but be there for her. Give her some space, take it easy. Do you want to stay over tonight? Caroline is at her parents' tonight. 

-Yeah, that sounds much better than going home alone… 

-What a bitch! She knew _exactly_ where to hit! - he says, revolted. 

_-Fuck her,_ I don't care about her. _My baby_ is crying because of _me._ She's sad and stressed and I did nothing to make her relax a little. What am I going to do? 

-You'll be fine, just make sure she has enough space, but not too much. You got this, Blake! 

-I need to go to her, slap her, _kill_ her with my own hands. 

-That's what she wants. She wants you two to be apart. Are you going to give her that satisfaction? 

-No, you're right… 

-Why don't you just go to my place, sleep on it? I'll come too in a couple of hours. 

-Ok, I'll try… 

-And Blake? No alcohol. 

-I promise. 

Luke gives me his key and I go outside only to find my car gone. Where's Duncan? I call him and he picks up, telling me he's on his way. 

-Where'd you go? 

-I took Gwen to the apartment. 

-She asked you to do that? - I ask hopefully. 

-No, I offered. - Duncan's being off. 

-Is everything ok? - he doesn't respond - Look, if you have a prob… 

-I don't know what happened, but whatever _you_ did, you need to _fix_ it. She's amazing, probably _the best_ thing that has happened to your life. You can't make her cry, not like _that._

-Do you want _me_ to cry, Duncan? Cause I _just_ stopped and I can start again. I know that I have to fix it, but I did _nothing_ wrong. My past is coming out to the surface. The past that we _both_ know about. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but there you go. 

I arrive to Luke's, checking my phone over and over again, so I can see if she texted me or something. When did I become so attached? What did she do to me? I eat whatever I can find in the fridge and I take a cold shower, settling on the couch. I watch some stupid show, falling asleep and thinking of Gwen. 

The next morning, nothing. No call, no text. I'm losing my mind. Duncan made it very clear that he will be driving Gwen and that I should take my car and drive it myself. Everyone's mad at me. I'm mad at myself. I can't be the one who makes her feel like she's not special. I can't be the one who makes her feel the need to step back a little. I can't be the reason of her tears, her pain, her sleepless nights… 

I get to work and the amount of assignments I have to complete is so crazy that I almost forget about it all. Almost. I feel empty. Even though we haven't broken up, she definitely took with her a big piece of my heart. After the longest day, I go to 'Ole Red', not expecting to see her there. 

-Hi! - she smiles at me. 

-Hi… I didn't think you'd come, I can go, if you want… - I say. 

-Don't be silly, Blake! I said we're taking it slow, not disappearing from each other's lives… 

-Yeah, I know, but you said you needed space and I don't know what that means. 

She comes closer, taking my head in her soft, beautiful hands. 

-It means that you can kiss me and hug me and call me those sweet pet names that you always call me, but we're not going home with each other. - she kisses me and I feel alive. 

-Ok. I can handle that. _I love you._ I don't want to lose you, _pretty girl…_

_-There we go!_ \- she kisses me again - I missed you. _That's_ what I want. I want to get the chance to miss you for now. I want to get excited when we're going out on a date because this is the _beginning_ of our relationship. This is what it should be like. We were already advanced to 'moved in together' and 'ready for an engagement' and I wasn't ready for _that._

-It makes sense now. I agree, taking it slow, might be a good idea. I'll miss holding you in my arms at night though. - she smiles at me, sweetly - Can I kiss you? 

-Yes, _please…_

We lean in, falling into a deep, long kiss and I feel my knees softening. When we pull away, I see Duncan leaning against the door frame, smirking at us. 

-Duncan's been acting weird. 

-Yeah, but I like weird Duncan. - she says, walking away with that body of hers… 

We're making some finishing touches for the big reveal this weekend. We're opening up the bar and we're very excited. Our families won't be able to make it, but we'll have plenty of special guests playing that night, Deacon being the main entertainer.

Gwen and I sit at a table, looking around. The chef brings us some food, out of nowhere and we eat together in a comfortable silence. 

-I can't believe we did this. What if it actually becomes a big deal? 

-What if? _Baby,_ it _will,_ I'm sure about it. I studied the market before buying this place. You're a _genius,_ what can I say? - I say and she flashes that smile of hers. 

-I _hope_ it does. We worked really hard on it. 

-We did. Speaking of work, how's it going at Waldorf?

-Well, today Miranda came by the office, but I told Rose what had happened, so when she came, I left to go help out in the sewing department. I actually learned a lot of new things and I loved it there. I love working with Rose better though. She has this aura around her… 

-She does seem like a great person. I'm happy that you like it and I'm even happier that you didn't have to meet Miranda. 

-Yeah, me too! It's getting pretty late... I should probably go… 

-Can I _walk_ you to the apartment? 

-Sure! 

And so, we start walking. 

-I just wanted to talk to you about the place that you picked out… If you let me help out just a little, I can have it done by tomorrow afternoon. I don't like the idea of you moving out, but I understand that you have to do it. Please, just let me help you! 

-Ok. 

-Ok? _That_ was easy… 

-If you _want_ to do that, I won't say no. 

-Have you got the chance to see the place yet? 

-Online, but I love the neighborhood, it's close to the subway, so getting to work won't be a problem. 

-Oh, don't be silly, Duncan will drive you around. 

-You don't have to do that… That's really sweet of you to tell Duncan to follow me around, but it's not necessary… 

-I didn't tell him _anything._ He hates me for making you cry and he made it very clear that I own a car of my own and I also have a valid driver's license that I should use. - she chuckles. - Is there something going on, do I need to be jealous? 

_-Well…_ \- I turn white - I'm kidding, Blake!! Oh my God!!! 

-Oh, _thank goodness…_ Don't joke like that. Not _now,_ at least. 

-I'll stop, I promise. - she kisses my cheek - On my first day of uni/work he was driving me around and I had a little break in between the two, so I took him out for lunch and we talked a little. He told me about his family, about you… 

-You two talked about me? 

-Yes. You're pretty private, even with me. And I know you've done a lot of effort to open up and communicate, but it's still not enough. That's why we're taking it slow. 

-I will be better. I know I will. 

-Don't force yourself, Blakey. Do things at your own pace, this is me giving you time. I don't love you any less, I just want us to reach a point where any part of our past is no longer a secret, or something that can be used against us. Miranda and Gavin are after us and we need to be prepared. 

-You're absolutely right. 

We get to the tall building. 

-This feels weird. - she says. 

-It does. - I say, putting my hands in my pockets. 

_-Kiss me._ \- she says. 

I lean in and her soft lips take me out of this world. My head is spinning and my friend is tortured. I pull away and I see her eyes closed. 

-It's harder than I thought… 

-It's for the better… - I say. 

-I love you, Blakey! 

-Good night, pretty girl, I love you too! 

I hug her tightly and I don't know where I find the strength to actually leave. There's tears in my eyes at the thought of my baby sleeping alone tonight. I _hate_ that… 

I get back to Ole Red where I take my car, driving home. I turn on some country music and I try to relax. Some old Bob Dylan song comes on that reminds me of childhood. 'Mr. Tambourine Man', one of the first songs that my brother taught me how to play. The memory brings a smile to my face and I think about going home, playing a little bit, maybe some inspiration will come to me. I get lost in my thoughts and I arrive at the house, entering the driveway. Guess who's there. Miranda. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. How's this? Is it getting closer to what you wanted? I love it so far, I think it's pretty balanced, wow, how modest am I?? Thank you so much for reading!!! 🙏🥰🥺


	18. Stay with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GWEN AND BLAKE ARE ENGAGED. Sorry for screaming, but I'm too excited. 😁 Here's another update! Please tell me what you think about it! Feedback helps me a lot. Enjoy!! 🙏🥰😘

-What are you doing here? 

-Why are _you_ driving? Where's Duncan? Did he quit? - she asks. 

-I'm not asking you twice. - I say, tired of her games. 

-I see that there's no girlfriend around… What happened? Trouble in paradise? 

-You wish. That's what you want, isn't it? Miranda, Gwen is a lot smarter than that. She knows about my past, she knows things that you never knew and she is by my side every step of the way. I'm _certain_ that no matter what your next move is, we'll get through it. Wanna know why? Because she loves _me_ and I love _her._ Now, go away, stop chasing me around, you have a detective that does that. 

-Let me make this clear for you, Blake. You me the chance of becoming a star. You cut my wings. You either make the smart move to give up, or you'll see what will happen. She'll be living alone soon, I would hate to hear that _something_ happened to her… Wouldn't you? 

-What do you want from me exactly? You want me to give up on _what?_ The venue, the business? What _is_ this whole charade? 

-When will you understand that I want you unhappy?! Give up _everything! Be miserable!_ You lost me, Blake! How can you move on from our marriage so quickly, I thought you loved me! 

-Gavin doesn't give you everything you want, Miranda? You remembered how _nicely_ I treated you and now you want me back? You're unhappy? _How weird!_ _Get out_ of my face! I treated you like a _queen_ and all _I_ was for you, was a servant. 

-How can you say that you _loved_ me? Did you give _me_ the necklace? Did you share your secrets with _me?_

-Did you treat _me_ like a _king?_ No. _Gwen does._ I saved her, she saved me. From _you._ From my past. Wanna hurt me? Too late. You _already_ did. She's trying to put the pieces back together and as the time goes by, as you make lame appearances like this one, she succeeds. All you're doing right now is make me love her even more and _hate you_ even more. _Get out._ I'm done talking to you. Do whatever you want, you'll see. Love _always_ wins. 

She leaves me alone, drowned in my own thoughts. 

The next day, the moving company that I paid takes all the furniture that Gwen ordered to her apartment. I look around and I think it suits her. It's a nice, quiet, vintage neighborhood with everything that she loves. It's close to the river, it has a lot of vegetation and it's altogether a very cosy and appropriate place for a young, sophisticated woman like her. I go by the Palace hotel to pick her up and surprise her with the new, furnished apartment. She thinks we're just now putting all the furniture in, when in reality, I'm surprising her with a reveal. 

She unlocks the door and stares at the place. She looks around, speechless and then she turns around, throwing her hands around my neck. She squeezes me in a tight hug and I embrace her small body with my long arms. 

-I _love_ it, Blakey! I love it _so_ much!! - she says. 

-I love _you_ so much! - I kiss her and she smiles at me with tears in her eyes. 

-Stay for a movie? On my _new_ couch and my _new_ tv??? - she asks, being all cute. 

-I wouldn't miss it for the world! Do you want to make your _first_ pizza order to your _first_ ever apartment? 

She jumps excitedly, searching for her phone. We cuddle on the couch, watching some rom-com and we eat pizza and talk and makeout. Then, it gets a little late and I leave her place to go to the house and it feels a little weird. I'm happy she's happy, but I want to go to bed having her there with me at all times. It's a little sad, maybe even a little discouraging. We were very close and now I feel like I barely even see her anymore.

* * *

The most stressful part of opening a restaurant, a pub, or a music venue is definitely the opening party. Press, friends, sponsors, reviewers, all sorts of people interested in this business will come and we need to make a great impression. And, because all of this was Gwen's idea, I plan on making the whole thing about her, without adding too much pressure on her. I'll surprise her; I just need to make sure she's up for it. I don't go to the office today, I just stick around Ole' Red to do the last minute touches, while Gwen is at work. My assistant brings me a suit and a matching night gown for Gwen and I get nervous. 

By six o'clock, Gwen arrives at the venue, dressed in a black dress which seems appropriate, but I think the gown I got is better. 

-I have something for you. Come here! - I show her the dress. 

_-Wow…_ Blake, this is wonderful! 

-You like it? 

-Are you kidding? I _love_ it! 

-And this is my suit. - I say, showing her the matching three-piece. 

She grabs my hand and drags me to a corner. She kisses me roughly, her hands in my hair and my body pushing her to the wall behind her. She pulls away, looking into my eyes. 

_-Woah…_ You like my suit _that_ much? - she throws her head back, laughing. 

-I like your suit, but right now, I'd like for all the clothes to _disappear…_ \- she says, kissing me again. 

_-Oh-oh…_ \- I say, pulling away. - _Someone's_ not being fair and I don't like it… Pretty girl… We're taking it slow, remember? 

-I know, I just… You're being cute and I'm weaker than I thought… 

-Welcome to my world. You're my weakness and there's no question about it. - she kisses me again. 

-Can I have the dress, please? - she asks, biting her lip. 

-Can I be the one who puts it on you? - I ask, tilting my head. 

She nods. Oh my God, _she nods._ I was just trying my luck, but it turns out she's being needy. I take the dress and we go into our office. In Ole' Red there's the actual venue with tables and a bar and the stage, there's the upstairs, where we have a more quiet, intimate atmosphere with an opening to the terrace on the roof. Downstairs, there's the kitchen area which is linked to the bar and then right down the hall, there's our office. There's a big room prepared for all the musicians that will perform here, a room with two couches and some instruments. There's bathrooms on both levels and a little playing area for children, as well. 

We rush to the office and I close the door behind us. She's facing our desk, so I sneak behind her, taking off her coat. I kiss her neck, slowly, _torturously_ slow and her breathing is ragged. I take off the spaghetti straps of her dress, revealing her black lace bra underneath. I move my hands down on her body, taking the dress off. She steps out of it and turns around only wearing fishnets, heels and underwear. She kisses me and my head is spinning. I'm afraid of touching her, what if she stops? The dress that I chose has a low cut at the back, so no bra, please. I undo it, sliding the straps off her shoulders and my kisses move lower on her neck. She moans quietly and when I get to her breasts, she whines a little louder. I take her nipple in my mouth, sucking on it a little, before turning to the other one. I leave her nipples with a pop and her head is tilted backwards, lost in pleasure. I pull away, taking the gown out of the bag. 

The gown is a very pretty dark blue color, made from a silky material and it has a low back and a cut down one leg. It's long and sexy and it works beautifully with her heels and skin-colored fishnets. I slide it on her, being able to see her very erect nipples through the dress. I take her breasts in my hands, massaging them and she moans my name. 

_-Blake!_

-I'll stop, don't worry. 

-The thing is, I _don't want_ you to… 

-Oh, but I will, _anyway._ People will start arriving at any moment now. I should get dressed. You go ahead and see if there's anything else that you'd like to change. 

_-You_ need to change and I'm not missing _that_ for the world. - she say, unbuttoning my shirt. 

She teases me, just like I teased her and I'm not happy. I mean, I _am,_ but I know that we can't go _further_ and _that_ makes me unhappy. She gets to my buckle and she shoves the jeans off. I step out of them and her hand goes to my dick, massaging it through my boxers. I moan. 

_-Fuck,_ baby! _Stop, Gwen!_ \- I stop her hand and she smirks. 

-Oh, come on, you teased _me!_ Why can't I tease you too?!

-Because I will embarrass myself in front of plenty of important people, you won't. _Behave._ \- I say, sternly and she bites her lip. 

She takes out of the bag my new shirt and she slides it on my arms. She buttons the shirt, then places her hands on my chest, looking into my eyes. 

-You're very handsome, did you know that? 

-It's hard for me to know, since everything around you looks so _fucking_ ugly in comparison. - I say, cupping her head. 

I put in my pants, arranging my shirt inside of them and then I put on a buckle. Gwen makes a knot to my tie, which is made from the same fabric as her dress and she hooks it around my collar. She tightened it just enough and she kissed me again. 

-I'm nervous - she whispers. 

-I'm right here. Everything will be ok. I promise. 

I take the smoking and I put it on. She takes a step back, checking me out. She then runs her fingers through my hair and she smiles at me a smile that makes my knees tremble. 

We make our way to the venue and we wander around, waiting for everyone to come. Every now and then we give each other heated looks, thinking no one sees us and then people start arriving. There's a lot of people and we welcome them all and a lot of people recognize Gwen from the party. Luke and Caroline come, as well as Adam and Behati and also, Trace Adkins, the guy who's working with Luke. When we met he was staring at Gwen insistively and I didn't like it, so I'm not sure if we're on good terms or not. I don't have a problem with him, but he may hate me, we'll see. 

-Blake, Gwen, nice to see you again! - he shakes my hand, but doesn't even dare to look at Gwen more than a second, which makes me understand that my message was received. 

People wander around, looking through the menus, ordering drinks and listening to the country music. 

-The place looks unbelievable, Gwen, you did an amazing job! I'm so proud of you! - Luke says. 

-Thank you, Luke! I owe it all to you! - she says, hugging him. 

-Come on, baby, let's make our speech. 

-Our? _Blake!_ \- she says as I drag her in front of the stage and I get up, standing near the mic stand. 

-Hello, everyone! - I say at the mic. - Welcome to Ole' Red! - everyone claps their hands and shouts in excitement. - I would like to say a few words before y'all start having too much fun. - people laugh - and more precisely, I would like to tell you a story of how it all came together. 

At the corner of my eye, I see something that I shouldn't. _Miranda and Gavin._ Oh this is going to be fun! 

-It all started when I divorced. - I look at Miranda. - I married my high-school sweetheart, a young beautiful and smart woman. I _loved_ her, I wanted to give her the world, but _I_ wasn't enough. I hid things from her, I lied to her, but I loved her unconditionally. It wasn't working, it wasn't a healthy relationship and we parted ways. So, as a _real_ business man, I started screwing around. - all the guys started laughing. - A lot of girls, _too many_ girls, in fact. I was losing my mind, partying and drinking and I was in the worst place ever. Life got hard and I wasn't coping well. I lost all hope. 

I was looking between Gwen and Miranda at this point. 

-The thing is, no matter how many girls, or how much alcohol I had, there was always something missing. Until, at Luke Bryan's club, Victrola, there was this girl who blew me away with her beauty, her movements, but mostly, _her story._ She gave me _hope._ She had lived a hard life and she _still_ hadn't lost hope. She was dancing on creepy guys like me for a living, all so that she could fulfill her dream. She soon became the _most_ important aspect of my life and _she's_ the reason why I bought this place. Ole' Red was her idea and _my_ dream. So, ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the beautiful, the one and only, _my love,_ Gwen Stefani! 

People are clapping loudly and excitedly and Gwen stares at me in shock. I take her hand, helping her climb the stairs and she smiles sweetly at the public, everyone's hearts melting away. 

-Thank you, thank you _so_ much! - she says. - I don't really know what to say… I'm very happy that I got to work with such a talented and smart guy like Blake and this place might have been _my_ idea, but _he_ made it happen, so… - she looks at me, hoping I'd help her. - Uhm, a few words about me… I'm just a girl from California who had a dream of becoming a designer… Life happened and I ended up homeless in Vegas with my family having no idea where I had left. Luke found me and gave me a job, a place to stay and I couldn't be more grateful, Luke, thank you _so_ much! The rest is history. The way Blake and I got together is something spiritual, way beyond my understanding, but I'm not complaining. He gave me the life I've _always_ wanted and this project is the definition of _our_ dreams, as a _unit._ This place represents the end of a beautiful era in _Blake's life_ and the beginning of _our_ journey _together._ We hope you'll like it here. - she looks at me, smiling. 

-We have a surprise tonight, so stay tuned for that oh and also, try the cocktails! - I say and everyone laughs and claps and shouts. 

Gwen and I descend the stairs and people can't take their eyes off of her. I get lost in her beauty as we dance along with the guests. I keep close to her, resting my hands on her waist. The only thing I care about is her. Miranda's threat was weak and stupid. I hope that my speech made her realize that all of her struggles are in vain. She's not getting anything from it, but a crappy, fake marriage.

-Miranda was waiting for me at my place a couple of nights ago. She threatened me that if I don't give up on everything that makes me happy, 'something bad might happen in Gwen's new apartment'. That's what she said. I didn't want you to be scared from the first night alone there, that's why I didn't tell you, but I also thought she'd stay away… 

-Oh, I didn't even realize she was here… My neighborhood is pretty safe… 

-I just want Nate with you at all times. And at night, you'll just have to lock your door, close the windows and never leave. I don't think she meant that, but I'm not taking any chances. 

-You're sweet! - she kisses me softly. 

My phone starts ringing and I see Deacon's caller id. 

-Our surprise arrived! Come on!! - I take her hand and we rush to the back of the building. 

-Blake! Gwen! _Oh my God,_ this is so surreal!! - Deacon says. - Gwen, this is the one and only, Rayna James! Then we have the legends, Juliette Barns, Gunnar Scott and Scarlett O'Connor. 

-It's such a pleasure meeting you! - Gwen says and everyone shakes her hand politely. 

-Blake Shelton! I didn't think I'd _ever_ get to see you again! - Rayna hugs me. 

-It's definitely been some time! I'm so glad y'all could make it, this is going to be so fun!! Come on, people are waiting!! 

We take them to the performer's room and they settle in as we catch up some more. Gwen and I have to get back to the party, so we let them get ready and warm up. 

-I've known these people for a long time. It's so good to see them again… 

-Maybe we can hang out with them after everyone leaves. 

-Oh, I was kinda hoping that we would be _very busy_ once everyone leaves… - she says, biting her lip at me. 

I grunt and give her a warning look that she just washes out with a smile. 

_Gwen's POV_

-Hey, Bee! How are you liking the place? 

-I _love_ the place, but can we talk about you two, for a second? You guys are still good, right? 

-Blake and I? Yes, of course. He's _amazing,_ I'm _very_ happy! Why are you asking? 

-I'm glad to hear that. It's just that there's been this rumor going on that you broke up. I just wanted to pass it through you, you might wanna up your pda game a little. 

-What do you mean? 

-These people love a good couple. If the couple works, the business stands. You built this thing together, after all. This rumor has them twisted, they might not want to sponsor and also, Blake dancing with someone else isn't a good look either. - Adam jumps in. 

-But… Who started this rumor in the first place? 

-Anything wrong, sweetheart? Your _ex boyfriend_ isn't paying enough attention to you? It's hard keeping up the appearances, _isn't it?_ \- Gavin. 

-It seems to me like you're paying _too much_ attention to me, Gavin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my _actual_ boyfriend, thank you. - he smirks at me like the rat he is and when I pass by him, he grabs my hand. 

-Woah, woah, _let go_ of her! - Adam says. 

-Mind your _own_ business, will you? It's over, Gwen. We have to talk. - he drags me out of the venue, through the back entrance. 

-Gavin, let me go. I can walk just fine by myself. - he releases his grip. 

-You're going to listen to me closely, _you whore._ \- he pushes me against the wall, my heart is beating fast - How can you make up all those things about waiting for marriage, huh? - he grabs my neck, making it difficult to breathe. - I waited for you for _years_ and you meet this _fucking_ cowboy and you _fuck_ him _the next day?!_ \- his hand goes under my dress, my arms are struggling to get him off of me - How _dare_ you, you… 

_Punch._ A punch came out of nowhere. _Blake. Deacon. Adam._ Everything gets blurry and I can't really make up what's going on. _Blood._

-Leave him, Blake! _Blake,_ you're going to kill him, _stop!!_ \- Deacon screams. 

_-Fucking_ asshole! _Touch her again!_ Touch her _one more time_ and it's the _last_ thing you'll do, you son of a bitch! - Blake screams. 

Nate comes and lifts a pretty much dead Gavin off the ground, taking him somewhere. My mind and my eyes are not coordinating with my body. I stay still, not able to move anything, not able to say anything. I see Blake's hand full of blood and Adam's body, trying to hold Blake back from exploding. Deacon comes to me, but I can't understand what he's trying to say. I feel dizzy and sick. My throat hurts, my hand is aching, yet I feel numb. 

-Gwen, _baby!_ \- I hear Blake's voice - _Pretty girl,_ I'm here, it's ok, I promise. Look at me, baby, are you ok? - I manage to nod. 

As soon as he hugs me, I start crying. His touch takes me back to my senses and I squeeze him tightly. His bloody hand stays away from me, careful not to stain my dress and when I take his hand in mine to look at it, he grunts in pain. 

-Let me take care of this, baby, come on. - I whisper and we go to the bathroom. 

-Adam, make sure no one finds out. Escort Miranda out of her building and please make sure that everything's fine out there, maybe get Luke to help you! - Blake says. 

-How can _I_ help? - Deacon asks. 

-As soon as I'm done, I'll come out and announce you guys. I need you to do what you know best. 

We go to the bathroom and I take out of the first aid kit a bandage. I put his hands under cold water, to wash off the blood and his knuckles are pretty bruised. I apply some betadine and then I wrap his hand in a nice bandage. I kiss him over the knuckles gently and I look at him, only to find him with tears in his eyes. 

-I'm _so_ sorry, baby! I won't _ever_ leave your side again, I promise! Fucking idiot! He _touched_ you, I can't believe he touched you! 

-Shh, it's ok. I don't remember much, anyway. He was kind of choking me, I think I lost it at some point. I couldn't breathe and now my head hurts. 

-Why don't you go into the office, lay down a little? I'll take care of the people, ok? 

-No, don't leave me alone! 

_-No, no,_ ok… You're right… Why don't we go and announce Deacon and the gang? That'll keep everyone occupied for a while. 

I nod and we freshen up a little before going out there again. 

-Ladies, gentlemen, _Trace._ \- people laugh and I feel too numb to actually comprehend what's happening - I told you I had a surprise for you, so, with your permission, I would like to welcome the person who changed my life. Please welcome the legend, Deacon Claybourne! 

Blake takes me to our office, where we sit on the couch together. 

-How are you feeling? 

_-Dizzy._ Everything happened in slow motion… What did you do? 

-I punched him. _A lot._ He's unconscious, but he's alive. I didn't kill anyone. 

-Won't he take this to court? Put a criminal record on your back? 

_-He touched my girl._ Any judge would understand. Plus, I have witnesses. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, ok? Do you want to go home, get some rest? I'll tell. Duncan to take Dorota to your place, she can cook some noodle soup for you, what do you say? 

-I want to stay with you please, I don't want to go home! - I whine, close to tears. 

-Ok, ok, you don't have to, it was just an idea. What if I come with you? I'll put you to bed and then when you wake up, Dorota will be there to take care of you. 

- _No,_ Blake! What if he comes after me? _Ugh_ I can _still_ feel his hands on me!!! - I start crying and squirming. 

-Shh, no no, baby girl!!! He's _gone,_ it's ok, I won't leave you, ok? We'll just go to my house, is _that_ ok? - I nod in his embrace, not being able to say anything from all the tears and sobs. 

He holds me and rocks me as the country tune is beaming through the walls. It's a slow, beautiful song which helps me calm down and I feel my whole body relaxing. Blake tilts up my chin, kissing me softly and he wipes away my tears. 

-You wanna go out there and listen to them? We can stay here in a corner, people don't have to see us. - I nod. 

We get up and I look in the mirror, wiping off some of the makeup that smudged. It's pretty dark there too, especially now that there's people playing on the stage. We stay on the side, listening to them and I feel safe. I feel safe in Blake's arms, listening to live country music, leaning my whole body on my man. Gavin's hands on me are now just a sad memory and as Blake's hand reaches my stomach I remember what his hands feel like on me and I slowly start to feel moisture covering my panties. He hugs me from the back, leaning his chin on my shoulder and I kiss his head. There's people noticing us, but I don't even care at this point. I'm safe in my baby's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! 🙏🙏🙏


	19. Good news and bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuhuuu!!! Another update!!! This one is mostly fluff and smut, pretty crazy smut, but don't be fooled, ok? Enjoy! 🙏🤪😁

The party comes to an end and I manage to calm down a little. The pressure of doing a good job at school, work _and_ in my personal life got the best of me, but this thing with Gavin put an end to it. Blake and I say our goodbyes to our guests and then we leave immediately, letting someone else handle the aftermath. 

On our way home, Blake is being awfully quiet. 

-Are you mad? - I ask. 

-Mad? No, I'm not _mad,_ just sad, I guess. 

-Sad? - I don't understand. 

-Yeah, I couldn't protect you. If Adam hadn't told me that Gavin dragged you outside, God knows what he could've done. He was already, you know… Reaching for _that place._

-You couldn't have known. The only reason why I went with him was because he said he wanted to talk. I thought I could finally tell him to fuck off, but he just pushed me against the wall like that and then, _you know…_ I'm sorry for your hand… 

-Don't be, it doesn't hurt much. It _looks_ bad and it'll probably take some time to heal, but it was worth it. - he looks at his injured hand. Did he touch you? - he asks after some time. 

-He reached my underwear, but you punched him just in time. He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head, he ended up kissing my cheek. Remind me to take a really good shower and drown myself in rubbing alcohol. That should wash this feeling off… 

-What feeling? 

-I just keep feeling his hand _down there._ \- I sigh - I want him _out._ He's been stuck in my head for so long and when I finally forget him and move on with my life, here he is, invading my personal space, not to mention, such a _private_ area. 

-You've been quite tense for some time now… Anything else bothering you? - he asks, putting his arm around me, pulling me to rest on his chest. 

-I put a lot of pressure on myself to do good, you know? At work, at school, with the bar and on top of that, Miranda comes with all of those girls, putting more pressure on our relationship and it became _too much._ Tonight's event was the last thing I needed. 

-Go on… - he pushes, kissing my head. 

-I guess I was just overwhelmed by _life,_ in general and I tried to run away from some of my responsibilities, but I only did worse. Anyway, I'll just get used to it. 

-Get used to what? Gwen, baby, come on, communication, remember? 

-It's just, don't be mad at me, ok? 

-I couldn't. _Tell me._

-Moving out was probably the _worst_ thing I could've done. I haven't slept at all since my first night there and I miss you a lot. 

-And why didn't you tell me?! - he looks at me. 

-Because it was my idea and I really thought it was a good thing, but missing you is not fun, especially when I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be ok. You even helped me move and I know it wasn't cheap… 

-Hey, pretty girl, _look at me._ \- his bright blue eyes hypothesize me - I don't _ever_ want you to hesitate telling me stuff. All that matters is that you're happy. I can't sleep without you either, but I didn't say anything because it was your idea, I thought it was what you wanted. 

-It was, but I hate it! 

-Ok, that's it. You're moving back in, I don't care. If you want, we can keep the apartment, just in case and we'll just spend the night wherever we want. 

-Ok, I like that. - I kiss him. 

We arrive at the house and we get inside. I don't even have the chance to turn on the lights, that Blake is pushing me against the wall, with firm movements. Unlike the last time someone pushed me against a wall, I'm getting turned on, needy. He kisses my neck down, reaching my exposed chest. 

-I'm going to touch you _everywhere._ So much that you won't _ever_ remember anyone else touching you. I'm going to make you _scream,_ till your voice gets raspy. - he takes off the straps of the gown, revealing my naked chest - I'll fuck you _so_ well, that you'll forget your own name. - he takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking on it, while his hand is playing with the other one - By the time that I'm done with you, you won't even be able to walk, but you know what? I'll be here in the morning to help you, to take care of you, to _worship_ you. - I moan - Don't _ever_ leave me to sleep alone, Gwen. I'll lose my mind. 

-I promise, _anything_ , just don't stop!!! - I whine and he rips the dress off in one, swift motion. 

I am left in my fishnets, heels and panties in front of him, out in the open hallway where anyone could walk in and see us. Blake lifts me up on his shoulder and he takes me to the bedroom. I laugh at his childish behaviour and he spanks me through the fishnets and I squirm. He throws me on the bed, looking at me. He doesn’t say anything, he just stares at me with a smirk on his face.

 _-What?_ \- I ask, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I try to cover myself a little, his sight burning my skin.

-No, no. Don’t you _ever_ do that. - he says as he takes off my heels, getting rid of my fishnet stockings as well. - I _love_ you and your body. You’re the _most_ beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, don’t hide from me, do you understand? - he asks, looking straight into my eyes.

-Yes. - I mumble and he gives me the sweetest kiss on the lips.

-Good. You’re _mine,_ Gwen. I hate it when a guy _talks_ to you, let alone seeing that son of a bitch _touching_ you. I’m possessive and jealous. I sometimes can be aggressive and I know that I probably scared you tonight starting that fight, but I _promise_ you, with all of my heart, that I’ll never ever dare to lay a hand on you, ok? 

I nod, a little hypnotized by his soft, firm and serious voice. He caresses my head, slightly hovering over me on the bed, his legs straddling my core. 

-That is, of course, unless you _want_ me to. Do you want me to be rough with you, Gwen? - he whispers, nibbling on my ear.

-Yes! God, yes, Blake! 

_-Good_. I’m a dominator, but I won't go too far. We have a safe word, remember?

 _-Red._ \- I answer.

 _-Good girl_! - in one, sudden movement, he turns me around with my belly on the bed. 

I feel his soft kisses on my back, moving lower and lower. His beard is tickling me in all the right places and all the right ways. His kisses are tender and sweet, despite his possessive words. He gets to my panties, sliding them off my body, kissing my butt, gently. He spanks me hard one time and he took me by surprise, the impact making me yelp. 

-Mhm… That's right… - he mumbles. 

He takes out of the nightstand a whip. It's a small, leather strip attached to a stick. I look at Blake, who searches for feedback from me. 

-Do you remember all those leather things from your room at Victrola? - I nod, looking him in the eyes - Those are all meant for domination. I've used stuff like that before, but I could tell it wasn't enjoyable, but this one… This one is the harshest thing that I'll use on you. It can't go worse than this, not with me. We don't have to try it now, I'm just showing it to you. 

At this point I'm sitting up on the bed, facing him. I take the whip in my hands, studying it. I've never been spanked before, only by Blake. I don't know what leather feels on my skin like that. I look at Blake, who takes a seat down on the bed, kissing my collarbone area, licking my nipples. I open my chest for him, letting my head fall back in pleasure. 

-Let me show you the worst and then, we can go from there. I don't want you to be scared of me, or feel embarrassed around me. None of that, do you understand? The look on your face when you saw me beating Gavin is something I never want to see again. I love you, I want to see your face lost in pleasure, happy, excited…

-Spank me. - I interrupt him. 

-Not tonight, you've been through enough, baby girl. 

- _Spank me_. I want to know. - I say again with more determination. 

- _Turn around_. - he says after a few seconds. 

I do as he says, lying flat on my stomach. He stands up and I feel his gaze on me. I feel him straddling my body on the bed, then I feel his hands on my head. I lift my head and he places a blindfold on, tying it at the back. He leaves the bed and I hear him leaving the room. I'm so turned on, I can basically feel all the moisture dripping down on the sheets. He comes back and drags my butt to the end of the bed, roughly. 

- _Count_. - he says. 

-One. - *spank* - Oh my God! - it hurts. 

Two, three, four, my butt is on fire. Five, I try to relax. Six, it feels kinda _nice_ … Seven, it feels _really_ nice… Eight, I _love_ it, it turns me on… Nine, my whole body trembles in anticipation. Ten. My butt is numb. 

_-Fuuuck!!!_ \- I whine. 

Blake pours some oil on my butt, massaging it into my skin. His hands are soft and he's being gentle. He kisses my butt repeatedly. 

-Good girl, _such_ a good girl… - he whispers - How are you? 

- _Horny_. Please, Blake! - I whine some more. 

-Do you want daddy, baby girl? How about we talk first and then daddy will give you what you need. 

I keep quiet. 

-That was the worst, Gwen. I don't know what you think about these stuff, but if you want it harder, I _won't_ give it to you. It doesn't bring me pleasure, seeing you in pain, but this thing feels nice, you really liked it at one point. That was the farthest I'm willing to go with you, ok? 

He turns me around, making me sit on the bed. He takes off the blindfold and he kisses my lips. 

-I _love_ you. I'm not a bad person, but I can be when it comes to you. However, I will never be anything but kind to you. That's why I won't go further. I know you can handle it, but I don't want you to. 

-I love you. I understand, I'm not scared of you, Blake, but… You're torturing me, _please, fuck me!_ \- I whine and he smirks. 

He places the blindfold back on my eyes, putting me on fours, displayed in front of him. I get lost in my head a little, not paying attention to him, until I feel his dick on my entrance. He enters slowly, stretching me out to my limits. 

-Fuck, yes! - I mumble. 

He goes all in and he reaches a spot that makes my feet tremble. He starts slamming into me, hitting that spot repeatedly. I come, but he doesn't care. His thrusts are very rough, his hips hitting my butt, but holy shit, does it feel good…. I come again. 

-Mmm, _daddy!_ \- I scream. 

_-Yes,_ baby girl, come all over daddy! 

Shit! He never slows down. He hits all the right places, the pace becoming a little too much. The overstimulation is killing me and bringing me back to life with each thrust. 

-Take daddy's cock baby girl! Take it! Come on… 

He pulls out, right when I was about to cum again. He turns me around, slamming back in. The sound of our bodies smashing together becomes one of my favorite sounds. This position makes his dick hit another area, feeling just as good. He pinches my nipples. 

-Yes, daddy!! - the rhythm doesn't slow down. 

-One more, baby girl, _come on!_ Fuck, baby, your pussy is _so_ good… - he moans and that was it. 

Hearing him moan brought me to my climax, cumming all over him again. 

-Yeees, that's it! Huh, fuck! - he moans, cumming in me - Mmm, baby girl… 

He takes my nipples in his mouth, his cock still buried deep inside me. 

-Shit, that was _so_ good… - I say, a little out of it. 

-It wasn't too much? - he takes my blindfold off. 

-No… It was _perfect_. It wasn't too rough, it wasn't too soft… - he pulls out - _Ughh, shit!_ \- I moan. 

He goes to the bathroom, coming back a few moments later with a well-known warm wet cloth, but this time he has some lotion as well. He parts my legs open, cleaning my pussy if all the cum, making me horny again. He wipes the warm cloth on me and I feel like crying at the purity of the moment. Minutes ago, he was whipping the shit out of me and now here he is, cleaning me in such a gentle way. He kisses my thighs, my lips, my clit, closing my legs. He turns me around again and I hear the lotion bottle opening. He massages some lotion into my butt and then he kisses my butt, of course. 

-I hope it won't bruise. Your butt is a little red, it's burning… - he says a little sad.

He lays with me on the bed and I straddle him. 

-It was worth it, believe me. You made me feel very very good. I'm on cloud nine at the moment, ok? Don't overthink tonight's events. Yeah, it was a lot, but this was the perfect ending for today; falling asleep, very well-fucked together. 

-So we liked the whip? - he asks, being adorable. 

-Fuck yes. You're right though, I don't want to go harder than that, it didn't really hurt, it was a nice line in between hurt and pleasure. You made me feel very safe about the whole sex thing. You're so good, you always know what to do, what to say… 

He flips us over. 

-It's easy knowing what to do when I'm with you. I just know I need you safe and healthy. Other than that, your happiness is my _first_ priority. I need you to know that. I may say stupid things sometimes, I might do things that you don't approve of. Either way, I need you to know that I love you. So fucking much. 

-I love you, Blake. So fucking much… 

He kisses me, pouring all of his feelings into that kiss and I do the same. The perfect emotionally charged moment to end this day. We cuddle close to each other, falling asleep. 

_Blake's POV_

The nex day finds us bith sleeping in. Dorota makes us breakfast and we just hang around the house, talking about the next step. I thought it would be a good idea if Gwen and I had a little getaway for at least a weekend. These last few days have been extremely stressful for us both, so it'll be much appreciated. I want to take her to a very nice place. A place with just the two of us, a beach, a lot of sun, no clothes… Yeah, that sounds awesome. 

-Hi, mom! - I pick up the phone. 

-Blake!!! Your bar is a hit!!! 

-What?! Really?? 

-Haven't you read the reviews yet? Everyone loved the artists, the food and they say that Gwen did an excellent job at bringing the modern and the old western decor together… People are raving about it! I'm so proud of you!! 

-Thanks, ma! We haven't read anything yet, we've just been spending some time together… Unlike all of those positive reactions, there was an incident last night, I don't want to talk about it now, but it was a lot for us. Do they say anything about it? 

-I haven't read one bad thing about it, other than some dude saying that your relationship was only for marketing. 

-Miranda and Gavin were there. Gavin took Gwen by the hand and dragged her outside. When I found them, he was pushing her against a wall, trying to get his hands under her dress. 

_-Blake…_ What did you do… 

-I couldn't help it, ma, I'm sorry… - Gwen looks at me - I punched him a few times, he's still alive, don't worry. 

-Blake, do you realize what you've done? 

-I have witnesses who can confirm that he was harassing my girlfriend, mom. Adam and Deacon, they both saw it. If it weren't for them, I would've killed him… 

-This is what I'm talking about. He'll somehow turn that against you. 

-Better than him touching my girl, mom. I'm done talking about this. I did what I did. - I say, grabbing Gwen's thigh without even thinking about it. 

She starts kissing my neck, as I continue catching up with my mom. She's distracting me, of course, but she's also making me horny and that's not good. I hang up and I start my own assault on her neck, pushing her back against the couch cushions. She starts laughing. 

-I secretly love the fact that you're _this_ possessive… - she mumbles. 

-Really? How come, I thought women didn't like that… 

-Well it makes me feel _wanted._ I think you're _hot_ when you get all protective and serious. 

I raise my brows, smirking at her, when my phone starts ringing again. Adam. 

-Hey, dude! What's up? 

-Hi, bro, how are you two? How's Gwen? 

-We're both ok. More than ok, we're great. 

-No details, please… - I laugh - I just wanted to check in on you… 

-Thanks, man, for everything. I mean last night you were amazing, thank you so much! 

-Sure, any time! I'm happy to help! 

-I've been meaning to ask you if Miranda said anything when you banned her. 

-I just told her to go out to Nate's car, that Gavin was knocked out and she just rolled her eyes and left. No drama. 

-Ok, perfect. There's been some great reviews… 

-I saw! I think Gwen must have received a bunch of emails from different companies by now. 

-We haven't even checked yet, we'll do that soon, but for now, we just want to have a relaxing weekend. We're actually thinking about going on a little getaway next weekend. 

-Yeah, you deserve it. I think you should. 

Gwen hasn't learned her lesson yet, she kisses me again, this time, throwing her tongue in the equation. I feel goosebumps rising on my skin, along with a moan, ready to escape my mouth. 

-Ok, well, thank you again, Adam. We'll talk soon, ok? Kiss Behati for us and have a nice weekend! Bye! 

I hang up throwing my phone away, pushing her under me on the couch. 

-You little nymph! 

My phone starts ringing again. 

-Nooo!!! Leave me alone!! - I say, annoyed. 

-The quicker you finish, the sooner we can finally have a quiet weekend… Answer, I'll check some emails, keep myself busy. 

-Are you sure? 

She kisses me, the strongest kiss ever that makes me lose my mind. 

-Finish quickly! - she whispers and leaves me hot and bothered on the couch. 

-Hello? - some guy calls. 

Things get interesting. Miranda's private detective. 

-What do you want from me? - I ask, already annoyed. 

This person has been leaking our personal information. He is the reason why Miranda found out about the old Ole' Red and I despise him for that. 

-There's no scheme, ok? No game. I'm calling you because I've been studying you for long enough to know that you're a good man. You and Gwen make a wonderful couple. 

-Mhm, get to the point. - I don't believe him. 

-I called to warn you. Gavin was supposed to go to the Grammys with Miranda nex week, but you beat him so well, that he hasn't been able to get out of bed. Miranda can't go anymore because she was going as a plus one. She's not happy about it. I'm afraid she is trying to do something to sabotage Gwen at her job. 

-Gwen works with a person who knows her pretty well. I'm sure she'll be fine. - I continue to be skeptical. 

-Well, at least I tried to warn you. Be careful, Blake. These people are anything but sane. - he hangs up. 

I hear footsteps behind me and when I turn around, I see Gwen crying. 

-Gwen, baby, what's wrong??? - I stand up.

-I read my emails… Blake, a designer was there last night. He wants me to do a photo shoot. As in, be a model. Do you know who the guy is? Rob Zangardi, Blake. The great photographer, Rob Zangardi… - she starts sobbing. 

I hug her, kissing her head. 

-When I tell you that you're beautiful, when I tell you that you're perfect, when I tell you that I love you, don't ever doubt me. - I whisper. 

-I just can't believe this! - she's so happy, she can't stop crying. 

-Shhh, shh. I don't care if it's happy tears, I hate seeing you cry, pretty girl… - she looks at me and I kiss her swollen lips. 

-Thank you, Blake. I love you so much…

-I love you too, baby girl. More than anything. 

What do I do now? Do I tell her about the phone call? Do I keep it a secret and try to investigate by myself? I haven't decided yet. I won't tell her now. She's too happy to ruin it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the smut was too much. Should I tone it down a little? Thank you for reading!!! 😬🙏😅


	20. My story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, beautiful people! This is the last chapter. I've been writing and re-writing this one for almost two weeks, thinking about how I can turn this story into something more interesting. I came to the conclusion that some stories just need an open ending, free for interpretation. This is it. What happens next in this story belongs to you and your imagination. It's a little abrupt, but I didn't want to ruin it by writing too much. I hope you like it! 😭🥰🥺🙏

I don't know how this happened, but Gwen came home crying because she lost her job. Rose was very sad about it and when I called Blair she was just as shocked as I was when she heard that Rose fired her. 

-But she _loved_ Gwen! There is no way on earth… 

-Blair, it's no biggie, honestly. Gwen's had a lot on her plate lately, it's just that there's someone behind it and I want to know what happened. 

-I will talk to Rose. If I find anything, you'll be the first to know. 

-Thank you, Blair! 

Gwen is lounging on the couch, staring at someone, lost in her thoughts. I hate seeing her like this. 

-Gwen, baby? Are you ok? 

She snaps out of her trance and her eyes meet mine. 

-Huh? Yeah, no I'm ok. 

She goes back to staring and I cuddle with her on the couch. 

-It was _her,_ wasn't it? - she asks after a while. 

-Yes. I didn't tell you this, but I should have. 

She looks at me, confused. 

-Miranda's detective called me the other day. - she's shocked - He warned me that since Gavin can't attend the Grammys anymore, Miranda was going to do something about it, most certainly go after your position at Waldorf & co… 

-And why didn't you tell me? 

-Because right after I got off the call, you came into the room crying about working with that photographer… - I look down at my lap. 

Her warm hands cup my head and she makes me look at her. 

-It's ok, there's probably nothing I could've done about it anyway… I'm glad I don't have to work with _her_ anymore. I'm also glad I get to have more spare time. We're just back at square one. I'm unemployed, living in your house free of charge, eating up all your money…

-Hey, no. We're in a _relationship_. Gwen, baby, you're not eating up my money. I promise, you're the best deal I've ever had. - she throws her head back laughing. 

-Still, I loved working there… 

-I know you did. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what life brings next. I personally think that you should wait until you finish university to have another job. Otherwise it's going to be the death of you. You put your heart and soul in everything that you do. 

-I want to earn my own money, Blake. I'm not asking you for money to go and buy a new pair of shoes, let's be clear. 

-Ok, then. Talk to that photographer. 

-Rob? Blake, I'm lucky enough he _noticed_ me. 

-Don't ever say that again. Do you have any idea how noticeable you are? _Girl…_

-What do you mean? What should I do? - she asks, confused. 

-Well he'll probably need some help with the set-up since he saw your work at Ole' Red. So, I say you do what you know best, give him your best ideas and impress him just like you impressed everyone else. 

-Oh, sure, yeah, no pressure. - she says sarcastically. 

-It'll be fine, I have faith in you! 

_Gwen's POV_

So here I am, going to the studio where I'm supposed to meet Rob. I walk into a fancy building and when I get there, a bunch of people say hi to me. They all know my name. 

-Oh, Gwen, hello! - Rob says. 

-Hi, mr. Zangardi. 

-None of that, call me Rob. 

-Rob. - we shake hands - Uhm, how come everyone here knows my name? 

-Are you kidding? You don't think I _raved_ to everyone about my beautiful new model? 

-Wh-what?! _Model?!_ \- my feet turn into jelly. 

-Well yeah. I was the one who discovered many beautiful women in this fashion industry. I took pictures of them and now they're modeling for Victoria's Secret. 

-Yeah, I know, I just thought you wanted me here to help with decor or something. 

-What? You think I was there to see the decor? Honey, I was there for _you._

-What do you mean? 

-Well, I had a photo shoot with Behati Prinsloo and she was talking about this grand opening of a music venue and she mentioned something about Shelton's new girl. I saw a few pictures and I wanted to see you. So, I came. Don't get me wrong, honey, I loved what you did with the place, you're clearly talented, I mean you worked with _Rose,_ but for me, you are a muse. We're here to make art, honey, come on. 

-You know a lot of things about me… 

-I know _everything,_ honey. 

He's a little creepy, not gonna lie, but for some reason, I trust him. We walk into a room full of cameras and cameramen. 

-I have a few outfits that I want you to try out. I need to see if our tailor needs to make any adjustments. Meanwhile, the girls will do some hair and makeup and then we're ready to go. 

-This is very fancy… 

-I know it's overwhelming, but all you have to do is be yourself. Ok? Just be confident that you are the girl I chose. If you don't trust yourself, trust me that I've been doing this for a while. 

Rob is around thirty years old. He's sophisticated and weird, but there's something comforting about him. He has a great sense of persuasion and he's also really nice. He is wearing a suit and he has a wedding band on, which makes me a lot more comfortable knowing that he's done his research on me. 

I go over to a huge closet room where a bunch of women greet me enthusiastically. 

-Wow, you're even more beautiful in person! - one of them says. 

-Hi! - I smile, feeling a little uncomfortable. 

-It's ok, honey, we got you, we know your nerves must be through the roof. 

-Yeah, something like that. I just didn't really know that I was going to model today. I've never really done anything like that before… 

-It's ok, we'll walk you through it, don't worry. 

-Thank you! Who are you though? - I laugh, awkwardly. 

-Oh, right! I'm Melissa and these are Devon, Michelle, Sandra and Anna. 

-Nice to meet you! 

-Ok, now, let's get to work! 

They help me put on the outfits one by one, placing some pins here and there to make the adjustments, just like we were doing at Waldorf's. 

-So, uhm, how do you know me? - I ask, awkwardly. 

-Well, we're Rob's team. He is really big around here and everyone you see here works for him. Usually when he has a project like this, he fills us in with everything we need to know. He is the best, honestly, he always asks us for ideas and opinions. We picked today's theme together actually. We're all designers. - Michelle says, pointing to all the girls. 

-That's nice of him!

-Yeah, he is the best boss ever. 

-It just feels weird that he chose _me,_ you know. 

-It shouldn't. You're gorgeous, plus, you'll bring us all a lot of money. It's partially why everyone is so nice to you. - Anna says. 

-Anna! - Devon slaps her gently. 

-Thank you for the honesty. - I laugh. 

-See? I made her smile. Look at that, honey, you'll be a _star!_

-And what's with the 'honey' thing? 

-Oh, Rob calls everyone 'honey'. It's tradition. - Devon says. 

-Ok, all done! - Melissa says. - You can move on to the hair and makeup team! 

-Ok, thank you! 

The girls immediately started working on the adjustments, sewing and perfecting the clothes. I move into the next room, a smaller room with mirrors and chairs. Two very interesting men wait for me there. 

-Hi, honey! I'm Gregory, this is Danilo! 

-Hi!! 

I sit down on a stool. 

-Wow, honey, your makeup is really nice! Did you do it yourself? - Gregory asks. 

-Yes, I did, thank you!! - I say, proudly. 

-Your hair is really healthy and strong too. Greg, I don't think we're needed… - we all laugh and I already feel some of the tension leave my body. 

They start talking about boys and parties and I can already tell they've been spending a lot of time together. 

-Enough about us, Gregory. How about we talk about how _hot_ Gwen's boyfriend is? - I laugh. 

-Oh, absolutely!! - Gregory plays along. 

-You two are crazy! - I smile and they both laugh. 

-Welcome to the hair and makeup team, honey! - Danilo says. 

They make me laugh as they teach me all sorts of tricks. The mood is very relaxed and I feel like I've known them forever. I'm quite sad when we're done. 

-Break a leg, honey! You’ll do great!

-Thank you so much, you guys! - I say, gratefully

I go back into the huge closet where the girls have all the clothes ready for me. They all compliment me and they make me feel much more comfortable than before. I could get used to this… 

-Gwen, honey! Oh, wow, you look perfect! -Rob says, as I get out of the closet room.

-Really? I love the outfits… Who designed them?

-You’re wearing Prada, honey.

-What?! You can’t be serious…

-Oh, stop it! You don’t even know how much they’ll love you!

-Wait, what is this shoot for?

-A magazine. Prada gave me these outfits and I told them I’d find a model. I chose you. No more questions, let’s get to work!

I go in front of the background, cringing a little. They put a mirror in front of me and I finally get to see myself, the whole picture. I am not going to lie, I love this! I start doing different poses, but Rob senses my nerves.

-I want _confidence_ from you, Gwen. You got the most badass businessman in the industry, you’ve got power and determination. Come on, show me some _strength._

I imagine I’m at Victrola for the first time. I was dressed into a new lingerie set, something I’ve never worn before and I was looking at the other girls who were showing absolutely no fear. They were reckless and crazy and if I wanted to get the money, I had to act confident. So, I don’t know where it came from, but a wave of daring came over me. The same now. I knew I looked good, I knew Rob believed in me, so I just acted like I actually knew what I was doing.

-Yeaaaah! _Now_ we’re talking!! - Rob says.

I keep on doing whatever that was with each and everyone of the outfits. I tried different positions in the mirror and Rob’s words of affirmation gave me a boost of confidence. At the end, when Rob showed me the pictures he had taken, I was left a little speechless. Not only did I do a good job, but the pictures looked unbelievable. I knew he was a genius, but this is another level. The way the colors pop up and wow, I don’t look bad at all! He’s a magician, I swear!

-Rob, these look amazing!

-This is your credit, Gwen. You look amazing. Prada is going to flip!!! I love these pics...

-I don't even know what to say… - 

I say slightly shocked. 

-It's ok, you don't have to say anything. It's pretty self explanatory. I'm sure you'd be an unbelievable model. Your body is meant for it and I don't know what workout routine you have, but it's working. Just wait and see what people will say once they see the magazine. My guess is that you'll get a thousand calls from different managers by Monday. 

-Oh, that's a little ambitious… 

-You'll see. You're free to join us for lunch, if you want! 

-Thanks, Rob, thank you so much, but I have to be at Ole' Red soon. Again, it was an honor working with you and I don't even know how I'll ever make it up to you! 

-Honey, you're making me rich, believe me. 

I leave the studio smiling and laughing and it's almost like I'm living a dream. I call Blake immediately. 

-Hey, pretty girl! 

-You are _not_ going to believe this. 

I tell him the whole story as Duncan takes me to Ole' Red. Blake seems a little quiet and it's like he isn't really in a great mood. 

-Is everything ok, baby? - I ask. 

-Yeah, no, it's just weird that he knew so many things about you… I don't know this Rob and I don't know if I'm comfortable with him finding out all sorts of things about us. 

-He seemed to know a lot of things about you too. 

-Yeah, I'll have to check this guy up. 

-You know better… 

A little while later we arrive at Ole' Red and I go into the office, seeing Blake engaged into a heated conversation over the phone. 

-No… _Brandon…_ Yes, I know… It's just weird, ok?... Yeah, sure, thanks for nothing… 

-Hey! - I say quietly. 

-Hey, baby girl! How are you? 

-I'm very happy - I say looking into his eyes - Why are you angry? 

-I don't like Rob. - he says dryly and I laugh. 

-Why not? You've never met him… 

-He stalks my girl because of her beauty. He finds out things about us that I'm not sure I'm comfortable with. I have a feeling that he's onto something and I'm not happy about it. 

-Onto something? Like what? 

-You. 

-Oh come on, Blake! - I roll my eyes and he grunts. 

-Ok, don't you roll your eyes at me ever again. - he says, a smirk playing on his face - I just want you safe… 

-I have this feeling that you worry too much. This guy is legit, I'm not the first girl he stalked, ok? I've known about him for a while now and I felt really good today. They made me feel beautiful and confident and they were nothing but nice to me. 

-I'm glad to hear that, baby. I'm sorry, I just love you so much, I wouldn't want some creepy ass photographer stalking on my baby. 

-But hey, look at me, all safe and sound. I'm happy and loved and according to Rob, I'll be having thousands of emails from different managers by the beginning of next week!

-Finally he got something right. - he kisses my cheek - Now, what should I do about your behavior, huh? You can't roll your eyes at me like that and leave it without punishment… 

* * *

Rob was right. A week had passed and I got a bunch of emails from people I've never heard about. The magazine was released and I was absolutely shocked to see myself on the cover. Soon, I became everything Rob said I would. I workout with a personal trainer, my assistant does everything for me and I get paid for playing with clothes and dressing up to go to events. Blake and I have been going strong for the past few months and neither Miranda or Gavin have reached out since that night. Ole' Red is currently in the process of becoming a franchise in multiple locations all around America. 

There is no question about whether I'm happiest I've ever been. I get to do what I've always wanted to do with the person I love most. Blake has been extremely supportive of me and I love him with all of my heart. I don't know how God brought him into my life, but I know I'm not letting him go. _This_ is my story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this beautiful ride! Thanks to anyone who read my story and special thanks to the ones who left a comment or kudos!! I hope you liked my little fanfic!! 🥺🥰🙏


End file.
